Trust Me
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: It wasn't that Rose didn't like Scorpius. She just didn't trust him. There is no way they'll ever be friends, but Scorpius has other ideas, maybe for something a little bit more than friendship. Eventually Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, lovely readers! Thanks for checking out this story, and hopefully, reviewing! A few things you should know before we begin: **

**If you enjoy Scorpius/Lily or Albus/Scorpius or even Albus/Rose (ew… cousincest) and don't like Scorpius/Rose, you're in the wrong place. This is obviously, if you read the summary, a ScoRose fic.**

**This story will take place in Rose's, Albus's, and Scorpius's 1****st****, 5****th****, 6****th****, and 7****th**** years. I would write more, but extremely long stories and I don't really mix. I get a new idea to quickly, and have a strict policy of not writing more than one story at once. My longest story is 28 chapters, and I could never write a fanfiction story that's over 50 chapters, as so people do. :)**

**I am an extremely fast updater, ask any of my past reviewers. :) I promise never to go more than 7 days (usually, it's less than that, but I like to give myself wiggle room), and if I do, feel free to yell at me.**

**This story will switch between Rose's and Scorpius's pov, and occasionally, Albus's **

**I love reviews of any kind, even critical ones. (**_**Hint, hint!) **_

**And now, without further ado, let's begin.**

**Chapter 1: Prejudice **

_(Scorpius's pov)_

"You see Scorpius, we are Malfoys, and Malfoys have been pure-blooded Slytherins for generations. Your Grandfather would be very disappointed in you if you broke the tradition." My father was saying, but I was beginning to tune him out and gaze out the window. I had heard this speech before, and after the first two or three times, it began to bore me. All this talk about "blood purity" and how pure-bloods are more superior to people of any other blood status is all nonsense to me. Most of my family believes this, but not me. My grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, is the worst, though. He makes my father seem like a "blood traitor".

"But we'll be proud of you no matter what house you're in, right, Draco?" My mother's voice interrupted my thoughts. Apparently, my father had been talking about how Slytherin was the only house for me. I rolled my eyes. How would he know? I don't recall ever telling him what I valued most in life. Honestly, _I _don't even know what I value most.

"Absolutely!" my father replied.

Soon afterwards, we arrived at King's Cross Station. Since I was only starting my first year, I hadn't been to King's Cross before, and I was surprised when we crashed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and ended up on platform nine and three quarters. As usual, people stared at us as we walked through the crowd, but Father kept his head down and attempted to ignore the stares. This is what usually happens when we go out as a family, which isn't very often. The first time I realized this was when my parents took me to Diagon Alley for my eleventh birthday. Usually, only my mother would take me to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, but this year, I begged him to go with as well. Since my father almost always gives me what I want, he agreed.

As we walked the streets of Diagon Alley, people stared at my father, and whispered his name to each other with a great amount of dislike. At home, I asked him about it when he was reading the _Daily Prophet, _and at his calmest. "Father?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Scorpius?" My father said with a smile as he looked up from his paper.

"Why were people staring at you in Diagon Alley as if you had some sort of disease?"

My father hesitated. "Sit down, Scorpius." He said finally.

I did as I was told, and my father slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal a mark on his wrist. It was very faded, and took me a few seconds to realize that it appeared to a skull with a snake wrapped around it. "What _is _that?"

"It's a death mark." Father explained with a sigh. "In my sixth year, I became a death eater. Your grandparents were death eaters as well."

I gasped in surprise, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't believe that my father _and _my grandparents had been death eaters. "Really? Why?"

My father sighed again, but time, it was longer, and more depressed. "Because, if I didn't, Vol-… Voldemort would kill me. Please, Scorpius, no more questions for tonight." And with that, he dropped the subject.

We stopped as we got closer to the train. As I was getting ready to board it, I noticed that my father was nodding curtly to a group of people some fifty yards away. "Who are they?" I asked.

"No one of your concern." My father replied simply. I attempted to say goodbye to my parents quickly, but Mother just wouldn't let me go. Finally, after I reminded her that the train would leave without me, I was allowed to board.

The train was crowded when I got on. As I walked down the aisle trying to find an empty seat, people stared at me, and every time I paused, I would receive a glare, telling me that I was unwelcome there. Finally, I found a seat with only two occupants in it, a boy with dark, messy hair, and a girl with fiery red hair, both of which seemed to be my age. I was kind of nervous about asking if I could sit with them, but I didn't have any other choice. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "May I sit here?"

Both the boy and the girl looked up, and the boy smiled. "Sure." He said, and I happily took a seat next to him.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Sorry for any typos, I was in a hurry and really wanted to post this tonight. Future chapters will be longer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

**Author's note: Thanks for continuing to read past chapter 1! :) Please Remember that reviews make my day, and the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Please note, the Headmistress is **_**not **_**McGonagall who just happened to get married. She is my OC from one of my other stories, **_**The Slytherin Headmistress, **_**just so you're aware.**

**Chapter 2: The Train Ride**

_(Rose's pov)_

I was sitting in a near-empty compartment, pointing something out to my cousin, Albus, in _Hogwarts: A History _when _he _came and ruined the train ride for me. Al and I were just sitting there, minding our own business, when all of a sudden, a boy with light blonde, almost white hair, and grey eyes stopped right in front of our seats and asked shyly, "May I sit here?"

I looked up at the boy and frowned. It was the exact same boy that my dad had warned me about earlier, and because I always take my parents' advice, I didn't really want him to sit with us. Before I had a chance to say anything though, Albus smiled at the boy, and said, "Sure." The boy beamed, and quickly slid in the seat next to Albus.

"Al, I don't think –" I began, but Albus ignored me.

"Is something wrong, Rosie?" He asked.

"No." I muttered, and Al dropped the subject, and turned to the boy sitting next to him.

"I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin, Rose Weasley." Albus said, reaching out to shake the boy's hand. "Are you a first year, too?"

The boy nodded, and shook Albus's hand. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and yes, I'm a first year. Are you related to Harry Potter?"

Albus smiled. "Yep, he's my dad. I always knew he was famous, but I didn't think he was _this _famous."

"That's so cool!" Scorpius exclaimed. "My dad was just a death eater, but I think he regretted it all after the war. What house do you guys want to be in?"

"Gryffindor." Albus said without hesitation. "Most of our family members are Gryffindors. I don't know if I'll be one, though. I'm kind of worried that I'll be a Slytherin. What about you?"

Scorpius hesitated. "Well, all my family has been in Slytherin for generations, but honestly, I'm not sure I want to be in Slytherin. I don't know where I belong, but I don't think it's there."

I frowned. "I thought all family member of death eaters were supposed to be evil, selfish, cowardly Slytherins. Why should you be any different?" I knew I was being rude, but I couldn't help it. My father had warned me about Scorpius, and therefore, I didn't trust him.

Scorpius looked uncomfortable. "I don't think that's necessarily true." He muttered. "I'm not like the rest of my family."

Albus stared at me in disbelief. "What's up with you, Rose? You're not usually like this."

"Nothing's up." I snapped at him. "I just like to listen to my father, that's all." With that I opened my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, and furiously began to read, trying to tune the boys out.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

The boy I was sitting with, Albus Potter, was really nice. We talked about our families, and how mine was really small, and his was extremely big. We found out that, Teddy Lupin, Albus's father's godson, and I were related somehow – his mum and my dad were cousins. I'm not sure what that makes Teddy and me - which I found to be really weird. Albus's family was really close, while mine, well, not so much, because even though I loved my parents very much, I saw my extended family about twice a year, while Albus saw his at least once a month.

Albus's cousin Rose, on the other hand, wasn't too friendly with me, though I'm not sure why. I think it has something to do with me being a Malfoy, but I couldn't figure out how to explain to her that I didn't think the same way the rest of my family did. After getting in a small argument with Albus about something that had to do with listening to her father, she buried her head in her book and ignored us for the rest of the train ride.

As soon as we got off the train, a huge man called us over to a line of boats. All the first years got in them, and we headed towards Hogwarts. As we came closer to the castle, I saw that it was bigger than I could have ever imagined. It was so big, that I wondered how one could not get lost inside of it.

Once inside the castle, we were greeted by a man with dark curly hair and blue eyes, who I assumed to be the Deputy Headmaster. The man explained that he was Professor Clearton, Hogwarts's Deputy Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor house, and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He also said he was the husband of the new Headmistress, and in order to not be confused, he was to be referred to as Professor Clearton, while his wife wished to be called Headmistress Clearton. I was a little surprised to find that the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster were married, but then again, a lot of things about Hogwarts were surprising to me.

Professor Clearton led us into the Great Hall, which was filled with too many students to count. Anxiously, I waited for my turn to be sorted, and when it was finally time to sit on the stool, my anxiety still hadn't gotten any better.

_Well, well, well, _the sorting hat chuckled. _What have we got here? Another Malfoy, I see._

_You can talk? _I asked silently. _And how do you know my name?_

The sorting hat chuckled. _You'd be surprised on how much I know. For starters, I know that your entire family has been in Slytherin…_

_But I'm not like them… _I interrupted.

_Yes, yes, I can see that. _The sorting hat replied. _Sure, you're as ambitious as a Slytherin, but you also have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, are as loyal to you friends and family as a Hufflepuff, and are as brave as a Gryffindor. I'm not sure how your family's going to react, but what does that matter? I'm going to say… _

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted. The Great Hall was silent, but I knew what they were thinking._ A Malfoy in _Gryffindor_? Impossible!_ But it _was _possible. _I _was in Gryffindor, and I was actually happy about it. The Gryffindors suddenly applauded as I walked toward their table, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw followed their lead. Slytherin however, had sour looks upon their faces as I sat down at my new place at the Gryffindor table. All I could do now was sit and wait for my first real friend to be sorted.

_(Albus's pov)_

When my newly-made friend, Scorpius Malfoy, was sorting into Gryffindor, everyone was shocked. I suppose it was the fact that Malfoys had been in Slytherin for practically as long as Hogwarts has been open that made it so surprising. Even though Scorpius was a Gryffindor, it didn't ease my anxiety. In fact, I think it made everything worse.

Finally, Professor Clearton, the Deputy Headmaster, called my name. I anxiously sat on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on my head and decide my fate.

_So, _the sorting hat said as it was placed on my head, a_nother, Potter. You are so much like your father, I can see that already. And just like he would have, I'm sure you'll do fine in Slytherin…_

My eyes grew wide. This was exactly what I had feared. _No! _I begged. _Please, not Slytherin! _

The sorting hat laughed. _Forget what I said earlier. You are _exactly _like your father. He said the same thing when I attempted to place _him _in Slytherin, and placing him in Gryffindor was one of the best decisions I have ever made. Therefore, I'll put you in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed, and I happily got up to head towards the Gryffindor table to join my brother, three of my older cousins, and Scorpius. As I made my way there, I smiled at Rose, and she smiled encouragingly back. Whatever she was mad about before, she seemed to be over it now.

"Hi." Said Scorpius cheerfully. "Isn't it great that we're in the same house?"

I nodded enthusiastically. Before I got a chance to reply, someone slapped me playfully on the back. I spun around to find my older brother, James, and my cousin, Fred, grinning at me. "Congratulations, Al." James said. "And you do know that I was joking in the car, right? I didn't _really _think you'd be a Slytherin."

"I know." I lied. I didn't want James to know that I had at first thought he was serious, and how much it had upset me. James was my older brother, and although he got on my nerves with all his teasing a lot, I wanted him, along with my parents, to be proud of me.

James smiled. "Good. Well, I'll see you later, Al."

"See you." I replied, and turned back to my fellow Gryffindor first years while James and Fred went back to sit with their friends.

"Albus, this is Luke Phillips, a muggleborn." Scorpius introduced to me.

"Hi, Luke, I'm Albus Potter." I said with a smile.

Luke smiled back. "Nice to meet you." he replied.

Just then, Professor Clearton called, "Weasley, Rose," and Scorpius, Luke and I began silent.

_(Rose's pov)_

Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, and I was extremely happy for him. Unfortunately, Malfoy – I refuse to call him by his first name – was sorted into Gryffindor, too. When it was my turn to be sorted, to say that I was nervous was an understatement.

_How many Weasleys _are _there? _was the first thing the sorting hat said when it was placed on my head.

_Eight others besides me, plus three Potters. _I answered without hesitation.

_You have your mother's bravery, intelligence, and stubbornness, so this decision is not difficult. You most definitely belong in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I beamed. Sure, I would Malfoy in my house, but at least I had Albus. That is, if he didn't turn on me to be on the Gryffindor-who-should-have-been-a-Slytherin's side. But I will not let that happen. There's no way I will.

**Author's note: Unfortunately, I have driver's ed. (not behind the wheel, yet, though) Mon. through Thurs. starting next Tues. for the next three weeks, so updates will probably be a little slow, but be patient with me, and please continue to R and R. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dorm mates

**Chapter 3: Dorm mates**

_(Rose's pov)_

As I sat down next to Albus at the Gryffindor table, he gave my arm a playfully squeeze. "Congratulations, Rose." He said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks. You too." I replied.

Albus turned away from me to say something to Malfoy, who was on the other side of him, so I turned to the other first year Gryffindors. When I made eye contact with the girl across from me, she smiled. "Hi." She said, "I'm Alana Finnegan. Who are you?"

I smiled. "I'm Rose Weasley. You're a first year, too right?"

The girl sitting next to her nodded. "We both are." She replied. "I'm Sahara Thomas, by the way, named after the Sahara Dessert in Africa."

Alana and Sahara were extremely different from one another, yet they seemed to know each quite well. Alana had shoulder-length, sandy colored hair and blue eyes. She was a quiet girl with an Irish accent. Sahara one the other hand, had long, silky, black hair. She was dark-skinned, and had large, chocolate brown eyes. She seemed to be the kind of girl that always liked to be doing something, and she laughed often.

It wasn't long before conversation erupted between us. We talked about our families, and I started out by saying that I was the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, and the niece of the famous Harry Potter. I also said that I had a nine-year-old brother named Hugo, and ten cousins. Alana explained that her father's name was Seamus, and her mother's was Claire. She had a ten-year-old brother named Connor. Because their fathers had been friends in school, she and Sahara had been friends since they were little. Sahara's parents were Dean and Parvati – formally Patil – Thomas. She had a nine-year old sister named Savannah and a six-year-old brother named Nile. Sahara explained that her parents enjoyed traveling to Africa, and so they gave their children names of places there.

When we were lead up to our dorms after the feast, Sahara, Alana, and I discovered we would be in the same dorm together along with two other girls named Violet Brown and Zoey Chang. Violet and Zoey weren't especially friendly with us for reasons unknown to me, but they didn't seem like the kind of people that I would be friends with anyway. They seemed like the kind of girls who thought they were better than everyone else. By the way they kept staring at me and giggling and whispering to each other, I was under the impression that they were talking about _me_. I shrugged it off though, and decided not to let it bother me.

After we finished unpacking, Sahara and Alana decided they wanted to look around and explore the castle some more.

"Do you want to come with, Rose?" Alana asked, but I shook my head.

"No thanks." I replied. "I think I'll just stay here and read my book."

Sahara shrugged. "Suit yourself." She said, and she and Alana disappeared out the door. I climbed on my bed, covered myself with the blankets, and closed the curtain around me. Having a little brother at home, I enjoyed all the privacy I could get, even if the dorm was completely empty.

A few minutes later, the dorm room door opened again, and at first I thought it was Alana and Sahara coming back after realizing they had forgotten something, until I heard the obnoxious, giggly voices of Violet Brown and Zoey Chang. I decided to keep quiet, because keeping quiet was something I was good at. If no one knows your listening, you just might hear some good information. But the information I heard that day wasn't what I had been expecting.

"My mum, Cho, _dated _Harry Potter in her sixth year." Zoey was saying, causing me to set my book down and pay attention. Harry Potter was my uncle, and I was curious as to what she would say next. "They broke up though, and then married a muggle. I could never understand why. I mean, I love my dad, but I could _never _fall in love with a muggle."

"So she _really _dated him?" Violet asked, and I rolled my eyes. Isn't that what Zoey just said? They weren't going to get anywhere with this conversation if Violet continued to ask the same questions over and over again.

"Yes."

Violet laughed. "Wow, and I thought my mum, Lavender, dated famous boys. The most famous boy she dated, though, was Ron Weasley. She says he was a jerk though."

That was what really made me mad. First they were talking about my uncle, and now they were saying things about my own _father_. I was tempted to show myself, but I didn't because I wanted to hear what else they had to say.

"Why does she say that?" asked Zoey.

"Because she really thought he loved her, but in the hospital wing when he was unconscious at one point during their sixth year, he murmured the name of another girl instead of hers. Then later, he broke up with her, and after the war, he married Hermione Granger, a _muggle-born_! My mother couldn't believe that he had actually _lowered _himself down to her level. She says they had two children, and I think that snobby Rose girl is one of them."

That was the final straw. How dare she talk about my mother that way, probably just because she was a muggle-born, and Violet's mother was jealous of her. My mother may be a muggle-born, but she was the smartest witch of her age when she went to Hogwarts.

Angrily, I pulled back the curtains of my bed and marched right over to where Violet and Zoey were sitting on their beds with very surprised expressions on their faces.

"For your information, those are my parents you're talking about." I snapped.

"For _your _information," Violet mocked, "you should mind your own business."

"Yeah," Zoey added. "Why do you even care?"

"Because, they're my parents, and my father did _not _lower himself to her. They were at the same 'level', as you put it, from the very start, and besides, my mum was the brightest witch of her age."

Violet laughed. "So that's why she only had two friends."

"She did _not _just have two friends!" I protested.

"Oh, really?" Violet asked snobbishly. "Who? Name them."

I hesitated. Well, there was Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood… why couldn't I think of any others? Surely there must be more, that was only five…

"See?" Violet mocked me. "She can't even name _one._"

"Don't worry, Rose, I'm sure you'll be just like your mum." Zoey said. " Once Sahara and Alana find out what a nerd you are though, they'll most likely abandon you, and then you'll be even worse off."

"That's not true!" I snapped. "Sahara and Alana don't care about how _smart _someone is."

But how did I even know? I had only just barely met them….

"You aren't thinking that they care more about _beauty_, do you?" Violet sneered at me. "Because if they do, you're out of luck there, too. You're so pale you could pass for a vampire."

I couldn't take it anymore. I'm very sensitive about my skin tone, because although it should be the same tone as the rest of my family, my bright, fiery red hair makes it seem paler than it really is. Angrily, I turned away from Violet and Zoey and stormed toward the dorm room door.

"Aww, poor baby." Violet cooed mockingly. "Is little baby Rose going to go cry in the girl's bathroom with Moaning Myrtle, now?"

I quickly spun around to face Violet and Zoey again. "I am _not _leaving to go cry, I am leaving because I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt one of you if I stay, and _I_ don't want to get detention on the first day!" I snapped, and flung the dorm door open. I stormed outside into the corridor and slammed the door to drown out their laughing voices.

As I rushed down the corridor, I was horrified to find tears spilling down my face. This always happened when I got anger, and it was a habit I desperately wanted to break. There was only one person I wanted to see right now, and that was Albus.

_(Scorpius's POV)_

Albus, muggle-born Luke Phillips, and I were in a dorm with Ben Wood, the son of Oliver Wood and the brother of Michael Wood, two famous Quidditch players, and Thomas Simons, a shy, awkward boy. Albus, Luke, Ben, and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room and talking about how ironic is was that Ben, who was the fourth of five children of Oliver and Katie Wood, despised Quidditch, when everyone else in his family was crazy about it, when Albus's cousin, Rose streaked into the room. She was crying and appeared to be extremely upset about something. She seemed to be embarrassed about crying around four boys, but buried her head in Albus's shoulder anyway.

"Rose, what's wrong." Albus asked protectively.

"Two of my dorm mates were saying horrible things about Mum and Dad, and me too." Rose whimpered.

"What exactly did they say?" asked Albus.

All at once, the story flooded out of Rose. I felt really sorry for her, but I also felt like she could have handled the situation differently. "Just ignore them, Rose." I said softly. "This is only the kind of reaction they –"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Rose screamed at me. Albus gave me a look that said, "Maybe you _should _back off a little."

I sighed. People could be really mean sometimes. I knew that from personal experience. That was why Rose needed as many friends as she could get. So, why, wouldn't she accept _me_?

**Author's note: I don't know who Cho Chang and Lavender Brown married, but I wanted their daughters to be in the story. And I know Cho was a Ravenclaw, but this part of the story would only work if her daughter was a Gryffindor. Anyways, if you want more of an explanation, feel free to pm me, or even better, write a review. :)**

**Reminder: My driver's ed. Class starts tomorrow. I'm really excited for it, but since the class is from three to six, (normally) Mon. – Thurs, I won't have as much time to write, and updates will be farther apart for three weeks. Thank you for understanding, and sorry for any typos because I had to post this really quickly before dinner, and I wanted to post it tonight, because who knows when I'd get another chance. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me Why

**Chapter 4: Tell me why**

_(Rose's pov)_

I really had hoped that Albus would have soon realized that Malfoy couldn't be trusted, but no such luck. I had already sent a letter home to my parents, but left out the part about Albus being friends with Malfoy. A day later, however, I decided to write a letter to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny explaining the situation.

_Dear Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny,_

_How are you? As I assume Al's already told you we both got sorted into Gryffindor, which made both of us extremely happy. I've made friends with two girls from my dorm, Sahara Thomas and Alana Finnegan. The other two girls aren't too friendly, though, I'm not sure why._

_Everything going good here at Hogwarts, except for the fact that Albus has befriended that Malfoy boy Dad warned us about. Sure, Malfoy is in Gryffindor with Al and I, but that doesn't make a difference to me. Can you ask Al not to be friends with Malfoy, because I don't trust him? Not at all. Why would you let your own son be friends with a _Malfoy_? _

_Love from your niece, Rose._

I sealed the envelope containing my letter and chose and owl from the owlery to send it to them. Uncle Harry replied very quickly, but it wasn't the response I was expecting.

_Dear Rose,_

_Ginny, Lily, and I are fine. How about yourself? Congratulations on being sorting into Gryffindor. All of us back home are extremely proud of you and Al. I'm glad the two of you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts._

_Speaking of Albus, I will not forbid him from being Scorpius's friend because I believe he should be allowed to be friends with whomever he wants to be friends with. I think the only reason your father warned you about Scorpius was because your mother, father, and I didn't get along very well with Scorpius's father, Draco, when we were in school. But the thing is, Rose, people change, and not everyone is exactly like their parents. Take your Granddad Weasley and your father for example. Granddad Weasley and your father are father and son, yet while Granddad Weasley loves everything that has to do with muggles, your father is more interested in Quidditch. I don't expect you to necessary be best mates with Scorpius, but I do expect that you respect Al's choice in friends, and he will do the same._

_Love,  
>Uncle Harry<em>

I sighed. Following Uncle Harry's advice would be hard to know, but I would certainly try. It doesn't mean that I have to agree with it.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

During the second week of school, Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, sixth-year keeper, Ryan Wood, held Quidditch tryouts. If he kept all of the current players, only the positions of the two beaters were available, but Albus's brother James, and their cousin Fred, who were in their second and third years, didn't care. They wanted to play Quidditch so badly it didn't matter what position they played. That Saturday afternoon was a beautiful day, so Albus, Rose, and I sat in the stands to support them. Both James and Fred did very well in every position, but it seemed that Ryan was sticking with his old teammates.

After the tryouts were finished, Albus said, "I'm going to go congratulate James and Fred."

"I'll come with you." Rose said, and stood up to follow him.

I decided that now was the time to ask the question I had been wondering about since the first day of school. "Rose, wait!" I called.

Rose spun around. "What, Malfoy?" she snapped.

I looked over Rose's shoulder to silently tell Albus he should continue on without her before I replied, "I just can't figure out what you have against me. Ever since the train ride here you've been pushing me away, when I'm only trying to be your friend."

Rose sighed. "It's not that I don't like you, Malfoy. I just don't trust you!"

"Why not?" I demanded to know. "What have I ever done to you?"

Rose hesitated. "Nothing…"

"Then why don't you trust, me?" I asked, getting extremely frustrated.

"Because you're a Malfoy!" Rose snapped.

"That's not a good reason!" I argued. "You don't even _know _my family, and you're judging me just because of my last name?"

"_I _may not know, them, but my parents know your father, and my dad says to stay away from you because of it."

"Do you always do what your daddy tells you?" I asked.

"No… well, yes…." Rose answered slowly. "But it's only because he knows what's best for me."

"So, basically, your daddy's spoiled, perfect, little angel." I said in a mocking voice.

That made Rose _really _mad. "I am not!" she spat. "At least _I'm _not the child of _death eaters, _who should be in Azkaban! No wonder no-one spoke to you on the train beside Albus!"

"How dare you." I whispered, and brushed past Rose, not bothering to say, "Excuse me."

"Malfoy, wait a minute –" Rose began, but I interrupted her.

I spun around and stared Rose directly in the eyes. " No, I will _not _wait a minute. I'm being the bigger person and walking away before I say something hurtful, like you did to me. I think you should do the same."

I was tired of trying to be Rose's friend when she refused to accept me. If this is the kind of relationship she wanted to have with me, this is the kind of relationship she would get.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter's so short. Please review, anyways, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: No Idea

**Author's note: This is the last chapter of first year. I know first year seems short, but the all of the most important events happen in sixth year and onward. Sorry if the big jump bothers anyone. :)**

**Chapter 5: No Idea**

_(Scorpius's pov) _

Over the next couple of months, I tried to despise Rose as much as she seemingly despised me but it was impossible. Rose was just so smart, fun-loving, and nice to nearly everyone but me, it made my desire to be friends with her even stronger. Unfortunately, the more I tried to be friendly with her, the more she pushed me away. Finally, I decided to confront Albus, who was quickly becoming my best friend, about the situation.

"Al?" I asked nervously as we were walking to Transfiguration one day, a few days before Christmas break. "I can ask you anything, right?"

Albus looked at me curiously. "Of course." He replied after a few seconds. "We're friends, right?"

I nodded quickly. "That's good, because I want to know why your cousin hates me so much."

"Who, Rose?" Albus asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, Lucy." I said sarcastically. Lucy was another of Albus's cousins. She was a second-year Hufflepuff, and just about the friendly person you'd ever meet. In fact, I don't think she had a single enemy. "Of course I mean Rose! Who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know." Albus muttered shrugging his shoulders. "But to answer your question, I honestly don't know. I think it has something to do with our parents not getting along with your parents, but I'm not sure."

"But what should that matter?" I asked annoyed. "I am not the same person my father is, and I'm _certainly _nothing like my grandfather."

Albus sighed. "I know that, but Rose won't take the time to understand, nor does she want to. I can talk to her, if you want."

"Thanks, Al, you're –" I began, but was interrupted by Professor Sniderson, our Transfiguration teacher, clearing her throat loudly, telling us she wanted to start class. Professor Sniderson was nice enough – a little insane, maybe, but nice – but like any professor, she didn't appreciate students talking over her, so Albus and I decided to end our conversation there. We could always pick it up later if we needed.

_(Rose's pov)_

I was walking out of the Transfiguration room after class with Sahara and Alana, in a perfectly good mood, when Albus chased after me. I was a little surprised, because usually, Albus would walk with Malfoy and the rest of his friends.

"Can I talk to you, Rose?" Albus asked, slightly out of breath.

I gave him a curious look. "Sure." I said, and then turned to my friends. "You two go ahead. I'll catch up."

Sahara and Alana smiled at me, and walked on without us. "What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked Albus.

He took a deep breath. "Do you have a problem with Scorpius? Because he's only trying to be friendly and you keep pushing him away."

I sighed. This was going to be like the argument I had with Malfoy at the Quidditch tryouts, I just knew it was. "I don't trust him." I said simply.

"Why not?" asked Albus. "He's really nice. You should get to know him, before you decide you don't trust him."

I stopped walking, causing Albus to stop too. "I didn't tell you this before, Al, because I was trying to give you a chance to realize it yourself. You shouldn't be friends with Scorpius."

"Why shouldn't I?" Albus snapped, a little annoyed now.

"We can't trust him! And anyway, you _can't _be friends with him. I – I won't let you."

"You won't _let _me?" Albus yelled. "Who says you can decide who I can and cannot be friends with?"

"I do!" I snapped. "I only want what's best for you, Al, can't you see that! Besides, Malfoy is a horrible person who is probably just waiting to hurt you."

Albus froze in shock. "You're being really mean right now, Rose, meaner then Scorpius could _ever _be." His voice was growing louder with every word. "And you know what, I've just decided you're not my best friend anymore! Scorpius is!" And with that, my cousin stormed off down the hall.

With tears threatening to fall from my eyes, I ran in the opposite direction, not caring that it was the longest possible route I could take to my next class.

_(Hermione's pov)_

Whenever the Weasley/Potter clan, as my family affectionately calls them, comes to The Burrow for Christmas, usually everyone is in a good mood, and gets along well. The younger kids would always ask the older ones questions, and the older kids would always respond eagerly. The Christmas of my daughter Rose's first year at Hogwarts, however was slightly different than normal.

As usual, Roxanne, Hugo, and Lily flooded their older cousins and siblings with questions, especially Rose and Albus, and as usual, they patiently answered each one. The only difference was that Rose and Albus answered them with less enthusiasm. The tension continued during dinner, when Rose and Albus did not speak a single word to each other. This was concerning, because they cousins had been best friends since their births, and the biggest arguments they've ever seemed to have before now was always something as insignificant as who would get to eat the last cookie of the platter that Grandma Molly had made for them.

After dinner, it was clear not much had changed. Everyone split off into their own little groups as they usually did. Victoire and Teddy, who had been dating for about six months, were sitting on the couch with a blanket spread across their laps, and Victoire's head resting on Teddy's shoulder. Molly and Dominique were in the room that they shared whenever they stayed overnight at The Burrow, writing letters to their friends. Fred, James, and Louis were looking over a Quidditch book James had received for Christmas, since as of September, all three of them played Quidditch on their house team, James and Fred on Gryffindor, and Louis on Slytherin. Lucy was telling Roxanne funny stories about things that had happened at school, and Hugo and Lily were playing a game that they had most likely just made up off the top of their heads. Rose, however, was curled up in Molly's rocking chair, while Albus was nowhere to be found, although I suspected he had snuck off to the room he shared with Hugo during over-night stays at The Burrow. I knew something was up, as Rose and Albus were always doing _something_ together, and as I was Rose's mother, it was my duty to find out what is was.

I excuse myself from the table where the other adults and I were socializing, and pulled up a chair to sit next to my daughter.

"Hi, Mum." Rose said with a sad smile, setting her book aside.

"Rose, can I ask you a question." I asked softly, although no-one was paying attention to us.

"Sure."

"Are you and Albus having a fight? I've never seen you act like this around before."

Rose sighed, and ducked her head, not wanting to talk to me about this. Finally, she asked. "Can we talk about this somewhere else? In private?"

I smiled. "Of course." I said, and together we went to the room that Rose shared with Lucy and shut the door behind us. Rose sat down on her bed, and I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm lovingly around her.

"Now what's going on?" I asked in a concerned tone. "You can tell me anything, Rose."

Rose gazed up at me with her blue eyes, and suddenly, all of her words poured out of her all at once. "Albus became friends with Scorpius Malfoy, and I got mad at him because I don't think Malfoy's trustworthy, and Albus shouldn't be friends with him. Al and I got into a fight about, and now I don't know how to fix it."

I sighed. "Rose, you don't know for sure that Scorpius is untrustworthy. You can't judge people before you get to know them. Did you know that when your father and Uncle Harry first met me, they thought I was a stuck-up know-it-all?"

Rose's eyes grew wide. "No…" she said slowly. "Thanks for telling me that, Mum. But how do I fix it?"

I smiled encouragingly at my daughter. "While, I think you should first apologize to Al. That seems like a good place to start."

Rose wrapped her arms around me in an embracing hug. "Thanks, Mum."

_(Rose's pov)_

Taking a deep breath, I knocked three times on Albus's bedroom door. He was sure to be in there, since the door was closed, and I hadn't seen him since dinner.

It didn't take long for Albus to open the door but once he did, I could tell he was surprised to see me. "What do you want, Rose?" Those were the first words Albus had said to me since our fight about Scorpius, and they weren't especially friendly.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked softly.

Albus sighed, but let me in anyway. He closed the door behind us and sat on his bed, while I sat on my brother Hugo's bed across the room.

"Albus, I'm sorry." I said before he had a chance to speak. "You have every right to be friends with Mal - … Scorpius and I can't stop you. It's just… I don't want him to hurt you, and my gut is telling me he will. I'm worried for you, Al."

Albus sighed again. "Rose, Scorpius is notgoing to hurt _anyone_. You've got to trust me on this. If you're not going to trust Scorpius, at least trust me."

"But how can you even trust yourself!" I cried. "You barely know Scorpius!"

"I know him better than you do. Rose, you have no idea what Scorpius has been through in his life." Albus said seriously.

"Then tell me."

_(Albus's pov)_

I always knew Scorpius had a difficult life growing up. Sure, his parents were kind to him, and it was cleared that they loved him, but Scorpius also lived with his grandparents. His grandmother, Narcissa, showered him with love as much as his parents did, but his grandfather, Lucius, was another story. Lucius was, and still is, one of the most crazy pure-blood fanatics you will ever hear of, and he's barely said one kind word to Scorpius all his life. What I didn't expect though, was the way other students treated him.

I was walking through the corridors one Saturday in early November, searching for Scorpius because he and I had promised to work on or Potions essays together, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, I came across Luke and Ben, who were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, where Ben was teaching Luke how to play exploding snap.

"Have you seen Scorpius?" I asked.

Ben shook his head but Luke said, "I think he's outside."

"Thanks, mate." I replied, and darted outside.

Sure enough, I found Scorpius by the lake. Unfortunately, Blake Zabini and Vincent Goyle, two Slytherins from our year, were also with him, but they weren't just having a friendly conversation. They were taunting him, hexing him, and giving him little time to try to defend himself.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I shouted, and rushed towards them.

"What are _you _to do about it?" Zabini mocked, turning his attention towards me. "Beat me up? I don't think so."

"I'm not looking for a fight." I snapped. "I'm asking you to leave my friend alone. Take this as a warning."

Zabini was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Goyle, whose eyes where wide with fear. "I don't think this is a good idea, Zabini." He said softly.

Zabini glared at him. "Have you gone insane, Goyle? He's just a bloody Gryffindork"

"He's Albus Potter. You know, the son of _Harry _Potter." Goyle replied.

Zabini stared at me in amazement, and appeared as if he was going to fight me anyway, but he must have changed his mind. "This isn't over, Potter." He snarled, and stormed off, with Goyle following quickly behind him.

Quickly, I reached out to help Scorpius up. "Thanks." He said softly. "But I don't get it."

"Get what?" I asked.

"Why did you help me like that?"

"You're my friend, Scorpius!" I exclaimed, shocked at his question. "That's what friends are for. But what I don't get is why those prats came after you."

Scorpius sighed. "I've told you I've never had a real friend before you, right?"

I nodded, and Scorpius continued on. "Well, when I was younger, my dad would actually _pay _Goyle's and Zabini's dads to make their sons 'play' with me, because he didn't want me to be lonely. They've always hated me, and every time they came over, they would beat me up. I had to hide my bruises because I didn't want my dad to think I was a wimp. I begged him to not make them come over anymore, but he wouldn't listen. After my tenth birthday party, though, when he says I wasn't having any fun, he decided to end the so called 'play dates'.

"Scorpius," I said softly. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

Scorpius smiled weakly. "It's okay. At least I have you." With that, we walked back to the castle together.

_(Rose's pov)_

"You're right." I whispered when Al finished his story. "I don't know anything about Malfoy. But I still don't trust him."

Albus sighed. "I don't expect you to, Rose, but can you at least _try _to be nice to him, and not fight all the time."

"I can certainly try. But for you, not him." I replied.

"So are we friends again?"

I smiled. "Friends."

**Author's note: I can't believe how lucky I am. We've barely had any snow here all winter, and suddenly a big snow storm came last night, and so we have a snow day today! It's still snowing now. :) This chapter would have been posted Sunday, but it's so long, that I didn't have time, and I didn't have time to work on it some more until today. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Back for OWL Year

**Chapter 6: Coming Back For Owl Year**

_Fifth Year_

_(Rose's pov)_

"Hey, Mum?" I asked as my family was eating lunch one Saturday in late August, about two weeks before the start of my fifth year. "When do you suppose our letters from Hogwarts will come?"

"They should be coming any time." Mum replied. "I don't see why you're so excited about it though. You weren't this excited about the others, except for your first year letter, of course."

"I want to know if I got a prefects badge." I muttered. Every since my cousin Victoire had gotten her prefect's badge when I was nine, I had always wanted one of my own.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Mum said reassuringly. "I think there's a good chance you'll get your badge. After all, both your father and I were prefects in our fifth year, although I'm not quite sure how your father managed to earn _his _badge."

"Hey!" Dad protested. "I resent that remark!"

"I'm only teasing, Ronald." Mum said, causing Hugo and I to laugh.

Just then, we heard a crash in the living room. Before we had a chance to react, Albus ran into kitchen.

"Albus, is something wrong?" Mum asked, her voice full concern.

"No, Aunt Hermione, everything's great! But look, I got a prefect's badge!" Albus exclaimed. "Did you get one, Rose?"

"No." I replied in a disappointed voice.

Albus frowned. "Well, I'm sure it will –" he began, but was interrupted by a sharp tapping on the kitchen window.

A barn owl was hovering outside the window, and Mum quickly let him in. The owl first dropped a letter into Hugo's hands, and then dropped one into mine. I ripped my letter open without hesitation. I tossed aside the letter stating what school supplies I would need for that school year, and eagerly began to read the other letter that came with it.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to serve as Prefect for Gryffindor House. Your school record shows that you have exhibited quick-thinking in stressful situations, the ability to lead others, and the bravery that Gryffindors have long been lauded for. _

_We are certain that you will continue to be a model for your peers and will take your new responsibilities seriously. Enclosed please find your prefect's badge, which should be worn on your school robes at all times. Congratulations!_

_Jason Clearton _

_Head of Gryffindor House_

"I got it!" I exclaimed. "I got my prefect's badge!"

"Congratulations, Rose!" Mum said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Dad gave me a hug, Hugo gave me an encouraging smile, and Albus gave me I high-five.

"I'd like to say longer," Albus said, "but Mum only let me come here if I agreed to come right back, so I'll see you later."

"Bye, Al!" we called, as Albus headed to our fireplace to floo back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, where he lived.

This year was O.W.L year, and my first year as prefect. In addition, we were sure Gryffindor had a good chance of winning the Quidditch house cup again this year, in the same way as last year. I was sure it was going to be the best year yet.

_(line)_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _(line)_

"Listen up!" Andrew Smith, this year's Head Boy called. "As you all know, being a prefect is a huge responsibility. For the sixth of you fifth years, and for sixth and seventh years who have forgotten, your responsibilities include making sure all students, even your friends, are obeying school rules, and helping first years who need assistance. Your first task is to make sure all students have safely found a compartment. You may go."

Albus and I patrolled the train together, and once we found everything was all clear, we went to go find our seats. We found Albus's friends first, and as I passed by to find Sahara and Alana, I couldn't help but notice that there was something different about Malfoy, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe he was taller. That must have been it. Or maybe I was just imagining things.

"Hey, Prefect, over here!" Sahara called.

"So what's it like? Being a prefect, I mean." Alana asked as I sat down.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied. "But I always wanted to be a prefect, so I'm really excited."

It wasn't long before the conversation turned to gossip. But unlike previous years, it wasn't about who was likely to date who, or who would most likely get the first detention. Instead it was mostly about boys.

"Have you seen Andy Boot yet?" Sahara said, talking about a sixth-year Ravenclaw she's had a crush on since third year. "He's even more gorgeous than last year. And I must admit, Scorpius Malfoy has gotten pretty cute, too. He's not really my type, though."

I nearly choked on my own saliva. Scorpius Malfoy? Cute? There was _nothing _cute about Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" Sahara asked, giving me a strange look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly. "It's just that Malfoy still seems like the arrogant prat he always was. I don't see any difference in him."

Sahara rolled her eyes at me. "Rose Weasley, when are you going to start to notice boys?"

"My studies are just too important to me to care about boys right now." I answered simply. "What about you Alana? Who do _you _like?"

Alana blushed. "No-one."

"Yeah, you do." Sahara squealed. "You wouldn't be blushing if you didn't."

Alana shook her head. "You're going to have to force Truth Serum down my throat before I'll tell you."

Alana soon got out of anymore questions, because I was now time to get our robes on. Our first day of our fifth year had officially begun.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

"Over here, everyone." Fred Weasley, Albus's cousin and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain called at the Quidditch tryouts. "Now, before we begin, everyone must know that just because you may have been on the team last year doesn't mean you'll be on _this _year, although most, if not all of you, will be, because I love you all."

"Does this include me, Fred?" James asked.

Fred smiled. "Sadly, my dear cousin, Professor Clearton requires this rule to include you."

James didn't seem to be worried. In fact, none of last year's team members seemed to be concerned. Some people thought the team was unfair, since Fred, James, Rose, Albus, and Roxanne had all been on the team, and they were all from the same family. In fact, Raina McLaggen and I were the only players not part of the Weasley/Potter family. But the fact was, the Weasleys and the Potters _were_ better than most of the other players that tried out. The main reason Albus and I weren't worried about making the team was because Albus had been Gryffindor's seeker since second year, and I had been keeper since third. We figured our positions were safe. Rose, however, did appear to be nervous, but then again, she got nervous about everything.

Speaking of Rose, things have gotten slightly better between us. After Christmas break in first year, Albus must have talked, because she stopped acting as if I had just killed her best friend. Still, we weren't exactly what I would call friends. We were more like acquaintances, as Rose only talked to me when necessary, or when we were around Albus at the same time, just to please him. At least she didn't make a rude comment every time she spoke to me anymore. That was something.

During tryouts, Rose quickly turned trying to hold her position on the team into a contest between herself and I. Rose was the best chaser on the team, but I wasn't a bad keeper myself. "You're going down, Malfoy!" Rose said as we climbed on our brooms.

"Whatever you want to believe, Rose." I replied with a smile.

Rose tried her hardest to score against me, but half the time I prevented her from doing so. The look of frustration on her face was priceless. In the end, out of the ten goals she attempted to score, six made it past me, which is really good, considering that I'm the best keeper of all the houses.

"Everyone gather around and pay attention!" Fred called not long after the tryouts ended. "I've come to a final decision. There will be no additions or corrections to the team, no matter how much you cry, whine, complain, or try to hex me. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, and Fred continued. "Good. First off, the beaters will once again be my partner-in-crime, James, and of course, yours truly. Our seeker is, once again, Albus Potter, and our keeper is Scorpius Malfoy. Finally, are chasers are Rose Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, and… drum roll please…" James slapped his thighs to replicate the sound of a real drum roll. "Lily Potter!"

The crowded applauded politely, but not everyone was happy about the new team. "I'm sick of this!" snapped a fourth-year whose name I couldn't seem to remember.

"I'm sorry?" Fred asked, glaring at the boy who had spoken. "Sick of what, exactly?"

"It's called the _Gryffindor_ team, not the Weasley-Potter-and-one-bloody-Malfoy team. It seems to me that you're choosing favorites just because they're related to you." The boy snapped.

"Has it ever occurred to you," James snarled, "that maybe the rest of us could actually be _better _than you? Some of us have been playing on this team for _years_. Get over it."

With that, the boy stormed angrily away, taking several members of the crowd with him. I don't mean to be egotistic, but what James had said was true. The fact was, most of the Weasleys and Potters just had a talent for Quidditch, and I wouldn't be on the team at all if I didn't have the exceptional keeper skills I have now.

Albus, Rose, and I walked back up to the castle together. When we about half way there, Matthew Corner, a Ravenclaw in our year, came chasing after Rose.

"Hey, Rose, are you coming to the Knowledge Bowl meeting on Monday?" Matthew asked when he caught up to us. Knowledge Bowl was an extracurricular activity Headmistress Clearton had set up to give students another activity to participate in besides Quidditch. Like Quidditch, Knowledge Bowl was a competition between houses, but instead of needing athletic ability, you needed intelligence. Students from all years would answer questions with their house about different subjects, and they would compete against another house to gain points, sort of like a muggle game show. This was something Rose had been in since it started in our third year, and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Of course." Rose replied.

Matthew smiled. "Good. Now, I know I've asked this before, but I'm not giving up… will you go out with me?"

Rose sighed. "I really wished you'd stop asking me that. I don't like continuously telling you no, but I just don't have feelings for you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Matthew muttered, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice as he slowly walked away from us. For some reason, I felt relieved when she rejected him. I shook my head as I realized what I had just been thinking. Why did I care who Rose dated? Suddenly I came to me. Matthew was an arrogant prat who knew almost nothing about Rose, and I knew he wouldn't be good for her. That was the only reason. Nothing else.

**Author's note: Story alerts and favorites to me is like finding a box of Valentine's Day chocolates in March, and then opening it and finding out that there's only one left. You're happy at first, and eagerly eat the chocolate, but then you're disappointed because there's nothing else. This is what I feel like when I receive and story alert or favorite. I'm not trying to discourage anyone from adding this story to your alerts/favorites, but I would REALLY appreciate it if you left me more than one chocolate and wrote a review. And thanks to the people have written a review so far. You guys are the best! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: One Moment Changes Everything

**Chapter 7: One Moment Changes Everything**

_(Rose's pov)_

My eyes flew open as I wondered what was that had woken my up just in time to see a pillow land on my face. Before the person hitting could slap me again, I quickly sat up, and laughed when I saw both Sahara and Alana standing at the head of my bed, both with a pillow.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I said, reaching out my hand to prevent them for hitting me again. "But why did you have to wake me up? It's Saturday, isn't it?"

Sahara rolled her eyes. "It's the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match today, Rose. What else?"

I groaned. How had I forgotten? "Fine, I'll be right there." I moaned and slowly got out of bed before going to the bathroom to change into my Quidditch uniform.

After, I was ready to go, I went downstairs to the Great Hall to take my place at the Gryffindor table between Albus and Alana. Albus high-fived me as I sat down. "Ready to destroy Slytherin today?"

I smiled. "I'm _always _ready to destroy Slytherin."

Not long after breakfast, the entire school headed to the Quidditch pitch like a flock of birds. Students filled the stands while the players got ready to board their brooms. In the crowd, I spotted Hugo, Alice Longbottom, and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, among others from their year. I also found Sahara and Alana and quickly waved to them. Soon, Aaron Jordan, our commentator and close friend of James and Fred turned on his microphone, and we knew it was time for the match to begin.

"Good morning, ladies, gentlemen, professors, and mythical creatures! Today we have Spectacular, amazing Gryffindor team, who went undefeated last year against rotten, smelly Slytherin! First, let's meet the Gryffindor team." The crowd cheered, and Aaron waited for it to quiet down before he continued. "First off, we have my dear friend James Potter, beater. James is the son of Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, and the grandson of James Potter the first, one of the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, although we are determined to beat that. Next, we have our lovely chasers, our newest being Lily Potter, sister of James. Next we have Rose Weasley, who is starting her third year as our star chaser." The crowd applauded as I soared onto the field and took my place next to Lily.

After the crowd calmed down, Aaron began to talk again. "And finally, we have Roxanne Weasley. If she were two or three years older, I would ask her out, but I don't think my dear friend Fred would like it very much if I did, so –"

"ENOUGH, JORDAN!" Professor Clearton, the Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor snapped.

"Sorry, Professor, I'm only stating the facts." Aaron continued. "Anyways, next, we have our star seeker, Albus Potter, who has never missed the Snitch in his life. Then, we have Scorpius Malfoy, our keeper. He is the only player that isn't a Weasley or Potter, which I find to be kind of interesting. And finally, we have our captain, beater, Fred Weasley."

Fred soared out on the field and did some tricks on his broom. Of course, Fred always had to come out with a bang. After Fred was out on the field, Aaron announced the Slytherin players, and the game began.

The game was going extremely well at first. Roxanne, Lily, and I soared around after the quaffle and helped each other score on our cousin, Louis, Slytherin's keeper. The look of frustration and determination on his face every time we scored was hilarious, and it motivated us even more. Sure, Louis was a good keeper, but we were better. After about a half hour of play, the score was 110 – 80 in favor of Gryffindor. Suddenly, the crowd grew wild, and I turned to see Albus reaching out to grab the snitch. It seemed as though Gryffindor was going to win, but everything changed in a second. Before anyone realized what was happening, Albus was attacked with not one, but several loose Bludgers. He struggled with them for a moment before they managed to knock him off his broom and cause him to plummet to the ground.

"Albus!" I screamed, and raced over to somehow catch him.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

No-one was exactly sure how it had happened. Things were going good for Gryffindor during the match, but just when we thought Albus was going to catch the snitch, he somehow fell off his broom. Because I was on the other side of the pitch, I had no idea what had happened, but I did know that whatever it was it was bad. I saw Rose race toward her cousin in an attempt to catch him, but she was strong enough, and only managed to slow Albus's fall. They soon landed on the ground in the middle of the pitch, and professors and students alike began rushing forward to see if they were okay. By the time I landed, it appeared that Rose only had a broken arm, but Albus was unconscious, and his leg was bent in an unnatural position. Rose was crying, and screaming Albus's name, but it wasn't doing any good. There was nothing any of us could do.

So that was how I ended up making my way to the hospital wing. Albus and Rose had been there for several hours, but Madame Pomfrey was only just letting visitors in now. Rose stared at me as I walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked softly.

"I'm coming to visit my best friend, if that's alright with you."

Rose shrugged, but winced as she did so. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

I smiled. "Nope. So, how is he anyways?"

Rose sighed. "He has a broken leg and a concussion, but Madame Pomfrey says he'll probably be fine, although he'll probably still be unconscious for a few more days."

I nodded. "And what about you?" I asked.

"My arm broke when Al landed on me." Rose explained. "Madame Pomfrey wants to keep me over night."

For the next couple of hours, Rose and I just sat there and talked. Rose told me that Albus had been attacked by bludgers, but she wasn't sure where they all came with. Zabini, being the jerk that he was continued to chase after the snitch even after Albus fell, and caught it, winning the game for Slytherin. Suddenly, Rose burst into tears.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm just so worried about Al." Rose sobbed. "I just feel like there's something more I could have done."

"Rose," I sighed. "I'm sure he's going to be fine. And you did everything you could for him."

Rose didn't say anything in reply. I wanted to comfort her further, but how do you comfort someone who doesn't particularly like you. Finally, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. To my surprise, she let me, and didn't even try to push me away.

I left the hospital wing at around 9:00 at night, and that was only because Madame Pomfrey made me leave. I left with a feeling of wanting to stay. My brain was telling me it was only because I was worried about my best friend, but my heart was telling me it was something else, too. I just didn't know what.

**Author's note: It's 6:18 in the morning, and I don't know how many people are going to see this story, but I don't care. It's either post at this time of day or not post until Friday, and I'm sure most people prefer now. :) **

**Sorry if anyone was confused about what happened to Albus. It will be explained more thoroughly in the next chapter, since not even the student's know exactly what happened.**


	8. Chapter 8: Closer

**Chapter 8: Closer**

_(Rose's pov)_

When I woke up the morning after Albus's accident, my arm was feeling much better. Looking around the room, I saw that Albus was still in the bed beside mine, extremely pale. I had little memory of yesterday. All I really remember is Albus being attacked by Bludgers, and then both of us plummeting to the ground. Then later, in the hospital wing, Scorpius came to visit, and having only him to talk to wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I don't exactly remember _what _we talked about, but I do remember suddenly breaking into tears, and Scorpius rushing over to wrap his strong, warm arm around me in a somehow comforting hug. What was even stranger was that I _let_ him hug me. Why had I done that?

Suddenly, the hospital wing door swung open, interrupting my thoughts, and Madame Pomfrey entered the room. "Good morning, dear," she said with a cheerful smile. "How are you feeling this morning?"

I smiled back. "I'm much better, thank you."

I got dressed behind the curtain that surrounded my bed, and then Madame Pomfrey gave me a short check-up before clearing me to leave. "Everything's back to normal. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and turned to leave.

"But… can't I stay here, with Albus?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "I'm sorry, dear, but believe it or not, getting out of this hospital wing and moving about is the best kind of medicine for that broken arm of yours, something you need, but you can come back tomorrow after classes, alright?"

"Alright." I said with a disappointed smile and disappeared out of the room. When I came into the Great Hall, breakfast was just starting, and when my friends saw me, they both leapt to their feet and gave me two gigantic hug. Sahara and Alana had visited me in the hospital wing the night before, but they had to leave quickly because they wanted to find out more about what exactly had happened to Albus. They immediately flooded me with questions like, "Are you alright?" and "Do you know what happened?" but before I could answer any of them, Headmistress Clearton gave a sharp whistle to get our attention.

"Thank you." she said as we all quieted down. "I wish to talk to about the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match yesterday. As most of you know, Gryffindor's seeker, Albus Potter, was severely injured. He is currently in the hospital wing and expected to recover, but what I want to talk about is the fact that I have had several reports from people of all houses saying that two Slytherin players, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Goyle, purposely confounded five Bludgers to attack Mr. Potter, and only Mr. Potter, and set them loose just when he was about to catch the snitch. By show of hands, how many of you saw the same thing?"

About twenty to thirty students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff raised their hands, and there was a commotion coming from the Slytherin table as Louis, too, raised _his _hand. Even a few of the professors raised their hands in agreement as well.

"Very well, then. I think suspending the Slytherin Quidditch team for the rest of this school-year is a fair enough punishment. After all, Mr. Potter could have been killed."

Some of the students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff cheered and applauded, but members of Slytherin cried out in protest. Surprisingly, James leapt to his feet, and shouted, "I object!"

The Great Hall became quiet as they turned to stare at James. "Mr. Potter," Headmistress Clearton said sharply, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Please just listen to me Headmistress." James begged. "Just for a minute."

Headmistress Clearton sighed, but then reluctantly nodded her head to tell James to continue on.

"As a part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," James began, "I want more than anything to win the Quidditch House Cup. But I'd also like some competition before winning it as well. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't think that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff aren't competitors, but I really want to win the Quidditch Cup fair and square, with _all _the teams in the running. It's just more fun that way. And yes, I know that it's _my brother _they injured, and my cousin too, but hopefully they will learn a good lesson from this. Now, who's with me?"

A cheer rose up from the Great Hall, this time from all of the houses. After some hesitation, Headmistress Clearton let out a sigh and said, "Alright, if that's the way you want it. However, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Goyle will still be suspended from the next Slytherin Quidditch Match, against Ravenclaw."

Everyone, except for Slytherin, cheered especially the Ravenclaws, as Zabini, who played Seeker, was the best player on Slytherin's team. Without him, they had little to no chance of beating Ravenclaw. Finally, there was something to turn this horrible situation into a slightly better one.

The following day, I rushed straight from my final class of the day – Charms – to the hospital wing to visit Albus. Surprisingly, I soon discovered that someone else had beaten me there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked into the hospital wing to find Malfoy sitting in a chair near the head of Al's bed.

Malfoy merely shrugged. "Same reason as you."

I blinked. I was here because Albus was my cousin and one of my best friends, and I was worried about him. But Malfoy was simply just a friend. Maybe I was wrong about him all this time. Maybe Malfoy _was _trustworthy, and a true friend as well. I smiled suddenly and pulled up a chair next to him. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed nervously. "I guess I'm not." We sat in silence for a few moments before Malfoy spoke again. "So, you never really did explain to me in our first year why you don't trust me."

"I did to!" I argued. "Remember, I said it was because… because you're a Malfoy, and my dad basically told me to stay away from you."

Malfoy shakes his head. "That's not good enough."

I frowned at him, slightly annoyed. "What do you mean, 'that's not good enough'?"

"I mean, I want a better answer than that. Come on, Rose, you and I both know there's something else." Malfoy replied.

I sighed. Originally, I had vowed never to tell Malfoy the real reason I didn't trust him, but right now, all I wanted was to get him off my back. "I just don't want anybody to get hurt."

"What?" Malfoy asked, clearly confused.

"I don't trust you, because I've always worried that you would end up hurting Albus somehow."

"Rose, I would never hurt Albus." Malfoy protested. "He was the first person other than my parents and grandmother to show me any kindness at all."

"I guess I know that now." I said softly. "But you have to understand, that another reason was really because you were a Malfoy. I know it was wrong, but I assumed you were just like your father simply because you looked like him. Did you know he once called my mother a mudblood."

Malfoy's eyes grew wide, and his face paled slightly. "No," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Rose, I… I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "Don't apologize for your father's actions. I mean, it's not like _you _called her a 'mudblood'."

Malfoy sighed. "Yeah, but I still feel awful about it."

I once again told him not to be sorry for it, and quickly moved on to try to change the subject. We talked about anything and everything after that, from our favorite colors to what we thought we would be if we were Animagi. By the time I left the hospital wing, I was sure about one thing, and that was that fact that I my suspicions about being wrong about Malfoy were correct. In fact he seemed to be just the opposite.

**Author's Note: Driver's ed.'s done! Yay! Updates will be much quicker now, I promise. Please review, because the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. **

**Preview for next chapter: "So are you guys friends now?" he asked, propping his elbow up on the bed and resting his head in his hand.**

**Rose and I looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are."**


	9. Chapter 9: A Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 9: A Shocking Discovery**

_(Scorpius's pov) _

Every day after classes, Rose and I continue to visit the still unconscious Albus in the hospital wing. After a few days, I realized that Rose had begun to trust me, and we were actually becoming friends, something I had wanted since first year. I also noticed that something about Rose's appearance was different, but I wasn't quite sure what. Rose was skinny, but not too skinny as some girls were, but she had always been that way. Her red, flowing hair ran down her back in a silky cascade, but that too was a usual for Rose. I just couldn't figure out what had changed.

Even though I was worried about Albus, I was finding visits to the hospital wing to be quite enjoyable. Surprisingly, Rose seemed to enjoy them as well. We sat side by side together as we waited for Albus to wake up, laughing, talking, and doing our assignments at the same time. Sometimes we were joined by Ben, Luke, Alana, and Sahara, James, Lily, and Albus's other cousins but shockingly, it was Rose's presence that I enjoyed the most.

On Wednesday afternoon, four days after Albus had been hurt, I brought my wizard's chess set with me to the hospital wing, hoping Rose would be willing to play a game with me. "I brought wizard's chess. Do you know how to play?" I asked Rose as soon as I walked into the room.

Rose smiled. "Yes, my dad taught me. But I must warn you Scorpius, I'm quite good."

When had she started calling me by my first name? Choosing to ignore it, I smiled back and said, "We'll just see about that."

The game progress rather quickly. It was a close match-up, until the very end, when I realize Rose was going to win. Right as Rose was about to say, "check mate", however, we were interrupted.

"Rose? Scorpius?"

_(Albus's pov)_

I woke up with a sharp headache. The pain was so excruciating, that I moaned. Yet, I couldn't seem to be able to open my eyes. Where was I, and what how did I get here? Where ever here was. And wasn't I playing Quidditch a minute ago. More importantly, why was I hearing voices? With a start, I realized the voices belonged to Rose and Scorpius. Even stranger, they were in the same room together, and they actually seemed to be _enjoying _themselves. Suddenly, I heard Rose laugh. Rose almost _never _laughed at something Scorpius said. Curious, I forced my eyes to open. When they finally did, I saw that I was in the hospital wing, with Rose and Scorpius sitting at the head of my bed, playing wizard's chess.

"Rose?" I asked in a weak voice. "Scorpius?"

"Albus!" Rose shrieked as she leapt from her chair and flung her arms around me. "Are you alright? We were so worried about you? Can I get you anything, some water or something…"

"Rose, slow down." I said, somehow managing to laugh weakly.

"Sorry." Rose replied. "Firstly, are you alright?"

"My head hurts." I said with a sigh. "What happened exactly?"

"Zabini and Goyle confounded some Bludgers to attack you, and they knocked you off your broom. They could have killed you, so Headmistress Clearton suspended them from their next game, which is against Ravenclaw." Rose replied angrily. "Oh, I almost forgot. Madame Pomfrey wanted us to tell her when you woke up. I'll be right back."

Rose rushed off to get Madame Pomfrey, and I took the opportunity to talk to Scorpius. "How long have I been passed out?" I asked.

"Four days." Scorpius answered.

That long? "And you have been here every day?"

Scorpius nodded. "Rose too. She actually broke her arm trying to save you from falling, but it's completely healed now.

Before I had a change to reply, Rose returned to the room, with Madame Pomfrey close behind her. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake." Madame Pomfrey said. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"My head hurts a little bit." I admitted.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "I thought it might. Here, this potion will help. It might make you a little drowsy though."

She handed me a small bottle filled with a clear liquid, and I hesitantly drank it before handing it back to her. Madame Pomfrey smiled, and said, "Let me know if you need anything," before leaving the room. When she was gone, I turned to Scorpius and Rose, who were gazing at me expectantly.

"So are you guys friends now?" I asked, propping my elbow up on the bed and resting my head in my hand.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are." Scorpius finally replied.

I smiled too. That was something I never thought could happen. For the next half an hour or so, the three of us just sat and talked about everything I had missed over the past four days, until I began to grow drowsy. Rose and Scorpius soon notice this.

"Are you tired, Al?" Rose asked suddenly.

I hesitated. "No… well maybe a little."

Rose smiled, and stood up. "It's alright, you should probably get some rest." She paused to glance at the clock hanging on the wall behind my bed. "Besides, I should start my prefect duties. It takes twice as long now that you're stuck here and I have to do them all by myself."

"Sorry about that." I replied. "But I can't really help it. I mean, I'd help you if I could, but… well, you get the point."

Rose laughed. "It's fine, Al. Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow, okay?"

I sighed. "Alright."

"Bye, Al." Scorpius chimed in, and together he and Rose left the room.

As I allowed my eyes to close, I couldn't help but think that something good had actually come out of this.

_(Scorpius's pov – about 2 months later)_

A few days before Christmas break, everyone was full of excitement, because Hogwarts had just experienced its first snowfall of the season. The snow arrived late this year, and everyone was talking about it, excited that it had finally came. This is what mostly everyone was talking about when Professor Flint, our Potion's master, called the class to order.

"Look, I know the snow is exciting, but we have a lot of work to get done if you want to score well on your Potions O.W.L, and as you all know, I have high standards that I expect people in my sixth and seventh year classes to meet, and I won't let people in who can't meet those standards." Professor Flint was saying. "Today, we will be working on Amortentia potions, which may or may not be on your O.W.L.s. Now, who can tell me what Amortentia is?"

Rose and I both quickly raised our hands, and playfully grinned at each other, but Flint called on Rose first. "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world that causes an infatuation or obsession in the drinker. Its smell varies depending on what the smeller likes." Rose recited quickly.

"That's more than enough information, Ms. Weasley." Flint said, giving Rose a glare. "Five points to Gryffindor. Now, everyone, find a partner and turn to page 142 in your Potions book, where you will find the ingredients you will need. Get started immediately."

The class rushed around the room as everyone found a partner. Albus immediately paired up with Rose, while Ben and Luke and Alana and Sahara formed their own pairs. Everyone else seemed to be paired up too, so I was left with Thomas Simons, the shy, socially awkward boy from our dorm. It was alright though, because Potions was my best subject, and I was sure I could handle myself if I needed to. Knowing this, Thomas quickly offered to gather all the ingredients for me and read off the directions. Hoping to be the first one done, I quickly set to work.

Finally we were done. I called Flint over to examine my work, and I could have sworn I saw a smile creep onto his lips when he saw it. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Simons have successfully finished their Amortentia potion. Ten points each. Tell me what you smell boys."

Thomas smelled the potion first. "I smell… pumpkin juice, apple pie, and… my mum's freshly-knitted socks that have never been worn." He announced timidly.

Flint nodded. "Mr. Malfoy?"

I leaned forward to smell the potion. "I smell sweets from the trolley on the Hogwarts express…" I froze suddenly. I couldn't believe what I was smelling. I was smelling cat hair, but not just from any cat, but from Mittens, who just happened to be Rose's cat. His hair was constantly on Rose's sweaters that her grandmother made her. In addition, I could also smell Rose's perfume, the one that her cousin Lily had bought her for Christmas last year. Merlin, I was in love with Rose! Rose Weasley! My best mate's cousin! It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Suddenly, I realized people were still staring at me, waiting for an answer, so I knew I had to make something up, and fast. "I also smell freshly cut grass and… my broomstick." Hopefully that would be believable enough.

"Very good. Now everyone form a line with your partner and record what you smell." Flint announced.

While everyone else formed a line, I sunk down in my chair and tried not to hyperventilate. I was in love with Rose Weasley. Could anything be worse? Rose and I had just become friends, and now I in love with her? There was no way in a million years that Rose would want me. Suddenly, I felt sick, and I knew I wanted to leave, but I knew I would make people suspicious if I did. So I stayed, and waited for my torture to be over.

_(Rose's pov)_

As Albus and I soon discovered, making an Amortentia potion was not as easy as we imagined it would be. While our potion was supposed to have a distinctive mother-of-pearl-sheen with steam spiraling from it, it was a totally different color than it was supposed to be, and there were absolutely no spirals coming from it at all. What was even more frustrating was while Albus and I struggled to figure out what we had done wrong, Scorpius had finished.

Scorpius and his partner, Thomas, were each required to say what they smelt in their potion. When it was Scorpius's turn, he started out fine by saying he smelt sweets from the Hogwarts Express, but then he froze up as if he was shocked by what he smelt. Finally, in a voice barely above a whisper, he reported that he smelt freshly cut grass and his broomstick. I knew he was lying, and was trying to figure out why when it was mine and Albus's turn to smell the Amortentia.

Albus went first. "I smell Grandma Molly's cooking… that smell that is always in the air in the fall when we leave for Hogwarts… and my broom. What about you?"

I leaned forward and inhaled deeply. "I smell Grandma Molly's cooking as well, as well as the air right after a spring rain shower, and Mittens." I said. At least this part was easy for me.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak with you." Professor Flint called as everyone was leaving the room. "Ms. Weasley, I realize that you struggle in my class. You know the information, but the potion-making appears to trouble you. I know from experience and the other professor that you especially bright, and I expect better from you."

"I'm sorry, Professor, I'll try to do better next time. Potions just isn't my subject, I suppose." I replied.

"I understand that, Ms. Weasley, but sometimes even the brightest of students need help. That's why I want Mr. Malfoy to tutor you in Potions, since he seems to excel in it."

"But, Professor," I cried, "You're not making Albus have a tutor, and he was my partner. Why me?"

"Mr. Potter did most of the work today, and in other situations, he at least has proven to be a somewhat satisfactory potion maker, something I would have expected of him. You are not even that, when your intelligence shows more." Flint snapped. "Are you fine with this, Mr. Malfoy, or should I find someone else?"

"No, Professor, I'll do it." Scorpius muttered, keeping his eyes to the floor. What was up with him?

"Good. Then set up a time after break where you can both come here and work. You may go." Flint said, and I darted out the door with Scorpius close behind me. To my horror, I felt tears streaming down my face. How could I be tutored by _Scorpius_? Sure, Scorpius and I were friends now, but the point was, I didn't even _need _a tutor. Mum never needed to be tutored, so why would I. This was going to be something I was not looking forward to at all.

**Author's note: I know the Amortentia scene has been done before, but I just had to add it. Sorry for any typos, but once again, I was in a rush to post this.**


	10. Chapter 10: Tutoring

**Chapter 10: Tutoring**

_(Scorpius's pov)_

_Breathe, Scorpius, _I told myself on the way back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Albus, Ben, and Luke, but Rose was sitting just across the aisle with Sahara and Alana. If I looked closely enough, I could see Rose's reflection in the window of the train, allowing me to sneak glances at her without anyone noticing. Taking a deep breath I let out a long, pitiful sigh. When had this madness started? Here I was, staring at Rose's reflection and hoping no one would catch on. What was happening to me?

After Albus was hurt, Rose and I had become close friends. We, along with Albus and our other friends, hung out together during Hogsmeade weekends. In class, we were even sometimes partners. This was what I had wanted since first year, so I should be happy right? Wrong.

After the Amortentia lesson in Potions, I realized why Rose's appearance had seemed so different to me. I was only just noticing how many natural curves her body had, and how her red, luxurious hair was one of her best features. Although I hated to admit it, Rose Weasley was pretty. No, she was more than pretty; she was stunningly beautiful. In addition to her looks, I realized I loved everything about her personality, from her sweet charm to her intelligence. Merlin, I even loved her stubbornness. During Christmas break, I realized that I had probably been in love with Rose for a least a year or two, and just didn't know it. I also realized that it was extremely painful to be in love with a girl I knew I couldn't have. Before break, Rose and I had scheduled to meet in the Potions room every Tuesday and Thursday. How was I going to get through this?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Albus yelled suddenly, making Rose and her friends stare at us from across the aisle.

I blinked as I woke up from my daydream. "What?" I asked confusedly.

"I called your name three times. Are you alright, mate?" my best friend asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it."

"I'm fine, alright?" I snapped, getting slightly annoyed. "Now, was there was a reason you called my name, or do you just like the sound of it."

"I was just wondering when you were going to start tutoring Rose in Potions." Albus said, lowering his voice slightly to make sure Rose didn't hear him.

"This Tuesday. Why?"

Albus smiled. "I just wanted to wish you luck. Rose can be extremely stubborn."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know, and I kind of got the impression that Rose doesn't want to be tutored by me."

"I don't think it's you." Luke spoke up softly. "I think Rose is just too proud to accept the fact that she needs help in something. I mean, everyone has _something _they struggle with. Am I right, Al?"

Al nodded. "Exactly. I tried to explain to Rose that Professor Flint probably just wants her to score well on her Potions O.W.L., possibly get an E on it, which she is capable of, but stills needs a bit more practice. And what better person to ask to tutor her then the best potion maker in our year? But of course, Rose being Rose, she refused to listen."

I quickly glanced over at Rose to make sure she wasn't listening in before I replied. Luckily, she, Alana, and Sahara were still involved with their own conversation. "Thanks, Albus. I feel slightly better now."

And it was true. Albus had this talent to make even the worst situations seem a whole lot brighter.

_(Rose's pov) _

"Hey, Rose, I was planning on going to the library after classes." Alana announced after Transfiguration class the Tuesday after we got back from break. "Do you want to come?"

I smiled. "You know I do, Alana." I said before I remember something. My smile turned into a frown. "Oh, I can't, Scorpius is tutoring my in Potions in fifteen minutes. I still don't understand why I even need tutoring."

Alana sighed. "Rose, don't you realize Professor Flint is just trying to help you? You're probably capable of getting an E in Potions if you practice more, and Flint knows it."

"I still don't think it's necessary." I muttered.

Sahara, who had just caught up to us rolled her eyes at me. "You're impossibly stubborn, Rose, you know that? Just cooperate with Scorpius, and this tutoring will be over in no time."

"I can't wait." I mumbled, and Alana, Sahara and I parted ways as I headed to the dungeons and she headed to the Gryffindor Common room to start on our Transfiguration essay.

Scorpius was already in the Potions room when I got there, getting out some ingredients. He smiled as I came in. "You're late." He said playfully. "What took you so long?"

"I don't want to be here, Malfoy, so let's get this over with." I snapped.

Scorpius's grin remained on his face, but the teasing tone in his voice disappeared. "Well, someone's a little grumpy today. And when did you start calling me by my last name again, anyways."

"Today." I replied grumpily.

"I see. And how long is this mood going to last?"

"As long as the tutoring does."

Scorpius shrugged. "Well, just see about that. You just can't stand the fact that I'm better at something than you are!"

"That's not true!" I argued. Well, maybe that was part of the reason.

Scorpius laughed. "Yes, it is. Just the same, I think we should get started. I was thinking we'd brew another Amortentia potion today, since that is fresh in your memory. I think I'll just observe for now, alright?"

"Fine." I sighed, and opened my Potions book to the Amortentia page. Over the next hour or so, I set to work on making the potion. I managed to do most of it on my own, with Scorpius giving me helpful tips along the way like, "You're stirring too fast. Slow down a little," and "When it says a 'pinch' of something, it means a little less than what you're using, alright?" Every once in a while, Scorpius would take over for me and demonstrate something. By the time I was done, the Amortentia looked almost exactly as it was supposed to.

"Well, everything looks good, but maybe you should smell it just to make sure." Scorpius told me, and I obeyed. Sure enough, my Amortentia smelled exactly like it had before break.

"It smells the same." I said, and Scorpius leaned over to smell it too. This time instead of freezing when the scent flowed through his nostrils, he smiled.

"It's perfect, Rose." Scorpius exclaimed. "Let's go show Professor Flint how much we accomplished today.

Professor Flint seemed to be impressed with my potion, as his lips curled into a smile. This was unusual because Flint rarely smiled, not even to the Slytherins, and he was their Head of House. "This is most excellent, Ms. Weasley. I can see improvement already." He poured my Amortentia into a small bottle, placed a lid and a label on it, and set it on the shelf with the other potions before dismissing us. Scorpius and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room and parted only to go to our dorms.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

For the next several weeks, our tutoring routine continued. Each day working on something different, and sometimes we reviewed things Rose had struggled with. By the end of January, she had improved tremendously, so much in fact that I rarely had to correct her. In addition, Rose seemed to actually enjoy the lessons. She even went back to calling me by my first name, and our lessons were always full of laughter and playful teasing.

"You don't even need me anymore." I remarked after another successful tutoring session.

"Sure I do." Rose reassured me. "I'm still not as good at potions as you."

I smiled. "And I intend to keep it that way."

Rose laughed. "Whatever you say, Scorpius. You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I actually enjoy studying with you. We should study together more often.

"Really?" I asked, trying to hide the surprise from my voice.

"Would I lie to you about something like that?"

"Well, my Transfiguration could use some work." I admitted. "Do you think I could help me with that?"

Rose smiled. "Absolutely. We'll help each other."

I couldn't help but smile back. Not only would I get to brush up on my Transfiguration skills, but I would get to spend more time with Rose. And that was what I wanted more than anything.

**Author's note: Sorry, everyone, I know I said I'd update faster, but my mom was on spring break this week (she's a teacher) and needed to use the computer a lot for school, and her job obviously comes before fanfiction. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Argument

**Chapter 11: The Argument**

_(Scorpius's pov)_

Today was possibly one of the biggest days of my life so far. Sure, I wasn't actually planning on telling Rose about my feelings for her, but I _was _going to confess them to Albus. He was my best friend, after all, and since Rose was his cousin, I decided he had a right to know.

"Albus," I said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast one morning in February. "There's something I need to tell you." I paused, waiting for a reply.

"Well, go ahead. I'm listening." Albus said.

Just when I mustered up enough courage to tell him about me feelings for Rose, who should come along carrying a tray of food but Rose herself, along with her friends. "Never mind, I forgot what I was going to say. I'll tell you later, when I remember."

Albus gave me a strange look. "Okay…" he said slowly, and then went back to eating his breakfast.

The subject didn't come up again until Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which we had right after breakfast. Professor Clearton, the Headmistress's husband, was giving a lecture, which was always boring compared to the hands-on stuff we did on other days. This lecture was about the conjunctivitis curse, a curse that swelled the victim's eyes shut and caused the victim a great amount of pain. We finished the lecture about ten minutes early, so Professor Clearton gave us a choice of working on our homework assignment or socializing. Most people, except for Rose and a few others, chose to socialize. Albus suddenly pulled me aside, away from the rest of the class. "What was it that you wanted to tell me this morning?" he asked.

"Ithinkiminlovewithrose." I said rather quickly.

Albus frowned. "Speak up, mate, I can't understand what you're saying."

I sighed. "I think I'm in love with Rose." I whispered, so softly that there was no way anyone besides Albus could have heard me.

Suddenly Albus became madder than I had ever seen him. His entire face turned red, and it seemed as though someone had started a fire in his eyes. He screamed the incantation of the conjunctivitis curse, and suddenly my eyes were swelled shut.

I cried out in pain and fell to the floor. The conjunctivitis curse was like the disease "pink eye", expect ten times worse. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey was trying to heal my injured eyes. I have no idea how long I was blinded for, but nearly as soon as I could see again, Madame Pomfrey dismissed me. Before I left though, she told me that Headmistress Clearton wanted to see me in here office, so that's where I went. I knocked on the Headmistress's door, and she quickly let me in and told me to sit down.

"Do you care to tell me why you are here, Mr. Malfoy?" Headmistress Clearton asked as I sat down across from her. The Headmistress was about sixty years old, but she looked much younger, with her long, shiny black hair.

"I thought you asked for me, Headmistress." I replied with a grin.

Headmistress Clearton ignored my comment. "I need to know what happened between you and Albus in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning."

"Oh, that." I muttered with a frown. "Al and I were in class, and we got into an argument. He used the conjunctivitis curse on me, and I'm his best friend, other than Rose, of course. Imagine what he would have done to me if I was his worst enemy!" I managed a weak laugh.

"What did you argue about?" the Headmistress asked.

"I can't tell you that." I muttered. There was no way I was telling Headmistress Clearton that I fancied Rose. That would be down-right embarrassing.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the Headmistress snapped. "You will tell me what your argument was about or the chances of you receiving a punishment will be definite instead of slim."

I sighed. "I said something Albus didn't like… something about Rose Weasley… and he attacked me."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You're dismissed." Headmistress Clearton said, and I quietly left the room.

Well, telling Albus about my feelings for Rose definitely didn't go as well as I had planned.

_(Albus's pov)_

Scorpius and I had never had a real fight before. But when he told me he fancied my cousin, I guess I just lost control. Yeah, Scorpius was my one of my best mates and all, but I was just kind of protective of Rose. I didn't want anyone hurting her, even though I knew Scorpius was probably the most trustworthy boy I knew. I don't know what came over me. When Scorpius had to go to the hospital wing because I had used the conjunctivitis curse on me, I knew I was in trouble. Sure enough, during Transfiguration that afternoon, I received a note from Headmistress Clearton, telling me to come to her office.

When I got there, Headmistress Clearton was nowhere in sight, but her door was open. Quietly and carefully I stepped inside the office and softly shut the door behind me. I began to look around the room until someone loudly cleared their throat, causing me to jump. I turned around to find an old man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles peering down at me. "I'm terribly sorry." The man apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that you look so familiar. What's your name, child?"

"Al-Albus Potter, sir." I replied, my voice quivering slightly.

The old man's eyes widen. "No wonder you seem so familiar." The old man said softly. "And he even named his son after me, too."

It was my turn to be surprised. "Are you Albus Dumbledore?"

The old man smiled. "Indeed I am. And you must be the son of Harry Potter, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Has anyone told you look almost exactly like him, without the glasses of course?"

I smiled. "You have no idea how many times I've heard that, sir."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, that's because it's true. Now, Albus, if you don't mind me asking, what is your middle name? I'm rather curious."

"It's Severus." I said proudly. "My full name is Albus Severus Potter."

"I must say I'm even more surprised at that than I was to discover your first name is Albus." Dumbledore said. "If only your second namesake could see you."

"Why can't he, sir?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, the office door opened, and the former Headmaster closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep, clearly not wanting to talk to anyone else but me.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you're here already?" Headmistress Clearton asked as she came through the door.

"Yes, Headmistress." I replied.

"Please sit down, Mr. Potter." Headmistress Clearton said, and I did as I was told. "I assume you know why you are here."

I nodded sadly.

"I want you to tell me your side of the argument, every last bit of it, from the very beginning to the last detail."

I sighed. Before my first year at Hogwarts, my brother James had told me that Headmistress Clearton was a kind, reasonable person, as long as you stayed out of trouble, something James never did. However, she seemed to be able to tell when someone was lying, and I knew she would find out the truth eventually, even if she had to use truth serum to do it. "Well, this morning at breakfast, Scorpius told me he had something important to tell me. But then Rose sat down with us, and he said he'd tell me later. When we went to Defense class, Rose went to talk to her other friends, giving Scorpius the perfect opportunity to speak to me alone. He told me he fancied Rose, which made me mad. I mean, he can't fancy my _cousin_! What if he's ends up breaking her heart or something. Anyways, that's when I used the conjunctivitis curse on him." I was sure Scorpius didn't want me telling the Headmistress all of that, but did I really have a choice? And besides, I was still slightly mad at Scorpius.

"Why did you use that curse and not something else?" Headmistress Clearton asked curiously.

"We were learning about it in Defense, and I couldn't think of anything else to use." I answered, slightly embarrassed that I couldn't think up anything better.

Headmistress Clearton nodded. "Alright, Mr. Potter, you will serve detention every Friday night with Professor Clearton for as long as he sees fit. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Headmistress," I replied, and was dismissed from her office.

Back in Transfiguration, Scorpius was refusing to even glance in my direction. I knew he was still sore about our fight, and honest to say, I couldn't blame him. But by then, I was beginning to regret our argument, so I ran to catch up with Scorpius after class. We walked in silence for a moment before I spoke. "Scorpius, I'm really sorry." I admitted. "I don't know what came over me."

Scorpius stopped and turned to face me. "It took a lot of courage to tell you about my feelings for Rose, and then you attacked me. I thought you would support me, because that's what friends do."

I sighed. "I know, Scorp, and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just really protective of Rose, and I don't want her to get heartbroken. But now that I've thought about it, and know that you won't hurt her, and to tell you the truth, I wouldn't want her to be with anyone else but you. Can you forgive me?

Scorpius hesitated, studying my face as he did so. "Do you promise not to tell any of our friends, especially not Rose?" He asked finally.

"I promise."

Scorpius smiled. "Good. I forgive you."

I smiled back. I would stick to my promise, and not tell anyone about Scorpius's secret. But that didn't mean I couldn't speed up their relationship a little. Now that I was warmed up to the possibility of Rose dating Scorpius, that didn't seem like such a bad idea.

**Author's note: Can I ask a favor of you lovely readers? On my profile page, there is a question (in poll form) that I would like to be answered for future reference. I would strongly appreciate it if you could answer this question, preferably by the poll, or if more convenient for you, through a review:**

**Can a witch or wizard suffer from a heart attack or stroke? (Don't worry, it's not for this story. I'm just curious as to how a wizard could die, besides being killed with the killing curse or some other magical cause.)**

**Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: An Anventure in Hogsmeade

**Chapter 12: An Adventure in Hogsmeade**

_(Scorpius's pov)_

"Here's a good spot." Rose said, leading me to an empty table in the Great Hall. We were looking for a nice, quiet spot to work on our transfiguration homework. Not long after we opened our books, I said, "It's too quiet. Let's play a game while we work."

Rose set down her quill and looked at me curiously. "What sort of game?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just ask each other questions I guess. I'll go first. Would you rather snog the giant squid or Hagrid's half brother, Grawp?

"Scorpius!" Rose cried, half appalled and half amused, "You can't be serious!"

"Just answer the question."

"I can't!" Rose replied with a laugh. "It's too hard!"

I grinned. "Answer the question, or else I'll tell everyone that you fancy both of them!"

Rose frowned. "Fine. The squid, I guess, he can't kiss back, and Grawp might take it the wrong way."

I smiled. "Okay. You're turn."

"Hmm…. What's your deepest secret?"

I froze. Why did she have to ask that, of all questions? My deepest secret was that I was in love with her, but I wasn't about to tell her that. "Scorpius? Is something wrong?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Um… sometimes I wish I wasn't a Malfoy. That I had been born a muggle-born instead." This was only partly true. I may not agree with all my family's views, but I really do love them, and wouldn't trade my life for anything. Except for Rose, of course. Then again, if I ever got her, she _would be _my life.

Rose studied me suspiciously, as if she knew I wasn't telling the full truth "Why do you say that?" she asked.

I hesitated, not expecting that question. "They're just so prejudice against anyone who isn't a pure-blood is all, and I don't think that way."

This "game" continued for a while, until we realized it was almost curfew.

"Well, so much for Transfiguration homework." I said with a sigh.

"At least we have the weekend. Today is Wednesday, and our assignment isn't due to next Tuesday."

I smiled. "Thank Merlin for that."

I walked back to my dorm with a huge smile on my face. This was the most fun I had had in a long time, and I got to spend it with Rose.

_(Rose's pov)_

During the spring Hogsmeade trip in early May, I decided to walk around with Albus and his friends. It was a tricky decision because while Al and Scorpius were pulling me one way, Alana and Sahara were pulling me in the opposite direction. In the end, I decided to go with the boys, although I can't explain why. Almost immediately, however, I began to regret my decision.

The first place we went was Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which would have been fine, except for one thing. Normally, the shop was owned my Uncle George, and his wife, Aunt Angelina. My dad, however, was now a semi-retired auror, and when he wasn't working in the Auror department under my Uncle Harry, he helped out Uncle George and Aunt Angelina in the shop. If Dad saw me and Scorpius even in the same _room _together outside of Hogwarts, I don't know what he'd do. Uncle George was more laid-back – he owned a joke shop for Merlin's sake – but Dad was another story.

Uncle George, and my late-uncle Fred had started Weasley Wizard Wheezes in the late 90's in Diagon Alley. After Uncle Fred's tragic death, Uncle George continued running the shop, and it had become very successful. Just recently, Uncle George decided to expand his business, and so he bought Zonko's Joke Shop, and opened a second Weasley Wizard Wheezes, located in Hogsmeade. Now, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina traveled back and forth between the two.

When we walked into the store, Dad was thankfully nowhere to be found. Uncle George saw us right away and smiled at us as he waved us over. "Hey guys." Uncle George said cheerfully. "I see you brought friends."

Albus smiled. "Yeah, this is Ben Wood, Luke Phillips, and Scorpius Malfoy."

Uncle George smiled at all of them, but turned his attention to Ben first. "Are you by any change related to Oliver Wood?"

Ben nodded. "He's my dad. Do you know him?"

"I played with him on the Gryffindor quidditch team for a few years." Uncle George replied, and then turned to Luke. "Phillips, I don't recognize that name."

"I'm a muggle-born." Luke replied. "That's probably why."

Uncle George nodded. "Well, enjoy your time at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. And remember, Al and Rosie, all products are twenty-five percent off for family members." I couldn't help but notice that he didn't even acknowledge Scorpius.

Just then, I took the opportunity to ask the question I had been thinking about ever since we arrived at the shop. "Is Dad here?"

Uncle George shook his head. "No, he's at the Aurors office today." He leaned in closer to whisper something in my ear, so that no one else would be able to hear him. "And it's a good thing too, because if he saw you hanging around that Malfoy boy, he'd probably light the shop on fire in his rage."

I managed a weak laugh, even though for once, I didn't find Uncle George's joke the least bit funny. "Thanks, Uncle George." I said.

"No problem, Rosie." Uncle George said, and then turned to a group of third years who were messing around with one of his displays. Chasing after them, he yelled, "Oi! What are you doing over there?"

Grinning, the boys and I set off to explore the shop. Weasley Wizard Wheezes was filled with dozens of joke products from extendable ears to portable swamps. What caught my attention most was the display of little Pygmy Puffs, sitting right beside all the other WonderWitch products. "Oh, look!" I exclaimed, leading the boys to the display, Scorpius following shortly behind me. "My aunt Ginny had one of these named Arnold, and my cousin Lily just got one for Christmas. Aren't they cute?"

"Yeah, they are." Scorpius replied, a little absent-mindedly. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

I frowned. Sure enough, Albus, Luke, and Ben were gone. We searched the shop for several minutes before we decided that they must have left. After saying goodbye to Uncle George, we quickly followed them. We searched all over Hogsmeade for them, but couldn't find them anywhere. We checked at Ollivander's, the Hog's Head, the post office, and even Madame Puddifoot's, but our friend's were nowhere to be found. After a while, we began to get thirsty, so we stopped at the Three Broomsticks for something to drink. Just as I was about to order something, I realized I didn't have anything to pay for it with.

"My money!" I gasped. "It's gone."

Scorpius frowned. "Did you have it when we left Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes, I know I did."

Scorpius thought for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to pay for yours then." He said with a smile.

"Scorpius, I can't accept that!" cried.

"Too bad." Scorpius replied. "We're not leaving until I buy you something. What do you want?"

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll have a butterbeer, please."

"Two butterbeers, please." Scorpius told Madam Rosmerta, and once we were served, went to find a table by the window.

I'd never been this alone with a boy before, so it felt kind of weird to be at The Three Broomsticks with Scorpius. It felt as if we were on a date. _Stop it, Rose! _I scolded myself mentally, horrified I was thinking such a thing. _What are you thinking?_

"I just don't know where they could be." Scorpius was saying, clearly still talking about Albus and the others. "We've looked everywhere that was even remotely interesting."

"What about Honeydukes?" I asked. "We haven't tried there yet."

Scorpius slapped his forehead. "Of course! How could I forget Honeydukes? We'll go there next."

After we finished our butterbeers, Scorpius paid and then we set out for Honeydukes. When we arrived, however, we found dozens of different sweets, but none of our friends. I eyed the sweets hungrily, but then remembered I didn't have money. Unfortunately, Scorpius seemed to notice this. "Do you want some of those?" he asked.

I hesitated. "I don't have any money." I reminded him, without really answering his question.

"I'll buy you some." Scorpius said, and before I could protest, he grabbed about six of the largest bags - three for me and three for himself – and began filling them with sweets.

"Scorpius," I sighed. "You don't have to buy me all this, you know. It's as if…" _as if you were my boyfriend_, I was going to say, but I stopped myself just in time and quickly dismissed the thought from my head.

Scorpius gave me look of curiosity. "As if… what?"

"It's as if you had enough money to buy all of the English and Scottish population sweets."

Scorpius shrugged. "Well, my family _does _have plenty of money to spare. They'd probably just assume I'm spending it all on myself. Besides, I want to treat you."

"Alright," I said with a sigh. Scorpius paid for the sweets, and then we left the store. Deciding to take a break, Scorpius and I found a grassy hill to sit on. Below us, we have a clear view of Hogsmeade, and behind us, the Shrieking Shack could be seen in the distance.

"Do you believe the myths about the Shrieking Shack?" Scorpius asked as he lay on his back in the grass.

"No, I don't." I replied. "But I know the real story."

"What is it?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Well, my Mum said that back in the seventy's, the Shrieking Shack was home to a werewolf named Remus Lupin during the full moon. That was the howling people heard."

"I've heard of him. I think he was married to my Dad's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks."

"I didn't know you were related to Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora's my middle name. Apparently, my parents knew her, and Remus, really well. What's _your_ middle name, anyways?"

"Hyperion." Scorpius replied.

"Why?"

"It's a family tradition to name children after stars and constellations. I guess my parents just like the name Scorpius Hyperion. Scorpius is a Scorpion, and Scorpio is the horoscope for October 23rd to November 21st, which makes sense, since I was born November 3rd. Hyperion is one of the twelve titans of ancient Greece, so I'm not really sure why they chose that one."

As we talked, I couldn't help but think that there was nowhere else I'd rather be at that moment. _Don't be silly, Rose, of course there are places you'd rather be_, I told myself. Unfortunately, I couldn't even convince myself of that.

The sun began to set, and Scorpius and I decided to head back to Hogwarts. I had a fabulous day, but what was strange about it was that I had spent it with Scorpius. I had actually _enjoyed _spending an entire day alone with Scorpius Malfoy? Merlin, what was wrong with me?

_(Scorpius's pov)_

After my day at Hogsmeade with Rose, I felt as light as a feather. The day was perfect, and despite my effects to stop myself, every minute I spent with Rose, I fell deeper in love with her. When we returned to Hogwarts, Rose announced she was tired, and went up to her dorm for the night. A few minutes later, Albus, Luke, and Ben returned. Albus waited until Luke and Ben were out of earshot before he spoke. "So, how was your day with Rose?" he asked with a grin.

I let out a happy sigh. "It was perfect. We looked for you when you disappeared from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but…" Suddenly, I realized what Albus had done. "You ditched us on purpose, didn't you, so I could have some alone time with Rose."

Albus smiled deviously. "Maybe."

"What did you tell the guys?" I asked, slightly concerned.

Al shrugged. "I just told them how funny I thought it would be if we left you and Rose behind. Don't worry, Scorp, your secret's still safe with me."

"And Rose's money? Did you have something to do with that too?"

Albus smiled. "Yep. I took it out of her pocket when she was looking, thinking you would buy her things. You _did_ buy her things, I hope."

I nodded. "Of course I did. And thanks, Albus. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No, problem, Scorpius." Al said with a smile. "But I think you should tell Rose about your feelings."

My face probably paled at that moment. "Albus –" I began, but was interrupted.

"No, Scorpius, don't give me that." Albus said. "I seriously think you should tell her. While I was trying to make sure you and Rose didn't see me, I was also staying hidden under my dad's invisibility cloak and watching you. Rose seemed happier than I'd ever seen her, and I've seen the way she acts around you. She's acts different around you than she does other people, she just doesn't realize it yet. Do you promise me you'll tell her soon? As in, before the end of the school year?"

I sighed. "I promise." I said, just to get him off my back. Albus was a great friend, and loyal as a St. Bernard too. He just didn't understand how difficult it was to be in love with a girl who despised my in first year, and had only really been friends with me for about six months. Would Rose accept my love for her if I told her my feelings, or would she withdraw from me again? I was guessing the latter.

**Author's note: Just to hopefully get as many reviews as possible, here is a preview for the next chapter:**

"**Without thinking about what I was doing, I leaned forward and…"**

**Who is this, and what are they doing? Review to find out faster!**


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected

**Chapter 13: Unexpected**

_(Rose's pov)_

Imagine my delight when I saw that our potion-making owl was to make an Amortentia potion. Because Scorpius and I had worked so hard on perfecting it, that now it was by far my best potion. I was just glad that Amortentia was chosen instead of something I had previously struggled with. During the test, I mixed together all of my ingredients together perfectly, and the potion looked exactly as it was supposed to. When I took a deep breath however, I was in for a shock.

Just as it had before, my Amortentia smelled like Grandma Molly's cooking and the smell of the air after a spring rain shower, but this time, there was also a scent of something I couldn't identify. Although the scent was unrecognizable, I knew where it came from: Scorpius Malfoy.

I sank down in my chair as I struggled to keep tears from flowing and tried to concentrate on the rest of my test, but it was nearly impossible. How could I be in love with Scorpius? That _was _impossible. But the Amortentia potion never lies. I had to be honest with myself though, and the truth was, I had begun to realize I was starting to fall for Scorpius, probably around the time of our trip to Hogsmeade, but I just wouldn't admit it. But now, this potion confirmed my worst suspicions. Could anything be worse? As I later found out, the answer was yes.

(line) x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x (line)

One Saturday morning in early June, I woke up early. When I got to the Great Hall, only Scorpius and a few others had already beaten me to breakfast. "You're up early, too?" I asked Scorpius. Ever since our trip to Hogsmeade, Scorpius had been constantly on my mind, and he wouldn't leave. I figured if I tried to act as natural as possible, my feelings for Scorpius would go unnoticed, perhaps even go away. However, it was different to act natural around a boy who I had previously avoided until this year, and suddenly I realized I had fallen in love with him.

"Yeah," Scorpius sighed. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Me neither." I replied.

Just then, the morning owls flew in, carrying letters and copies of the Daily Prophet for students. I was surprised to see Pigwidgeon ll, our family owl, fly in and drop a letter in my lap. He then flew over to my younger brother Hugo, who was sitting with his friends at the Hufflepuff table, and dropped a second letter into _his _lap. Curiously, I opened my letter and was horrified by what I read.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I am very sorry to tell you that Granddad Weasley suffered a stroke yesterday morning. The healers at St. Mungo's think he'll be fine, but they are still not letting visitors in to see him, other than Grandma Weasley. Because of your O.W.L. testing, your father and I have decided that it would be best that you remained at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year, but I promise to keep you updated on everything that goes on back home._

_Love, _

_Mum_

Afraid I'd burst in to tears, I clutched Mum's letter to my chest and bolted out of the Great Hall.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

I had just had another about Rose. They came frequently now, ever since our day at Hogsmeade together. In this dream, Rose was just about to kiss me – like that would ever happen – when she disappeared, and my Grandfather, Lucius, appeared in her place. He screamed at me for falling in love with a "filthy daughter of a mudblood and blood-traitor" and that he should disown me immediately. That was about when I woke up, and knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I was soon joined by Rose, who looked as tired as I felt. When she got a letter from her mother, I assumed it was good news. But when her face paled, and she bolted out of the Great Hall, I knew it was the exact opposite. I called her name, but she ignored me and continued to run. After looking around the Great Hall in a panic, I darted after her.

On my way out of the castle, I was stopped by Andrew Smith, the Headboy. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked suspiciously.

"I… I need to talk to… Professor Hagrid." I said breathlessly. I was a fairly good liar when I needed be. And this was definitely an emergency that required lying.

Smith sighed. "Alright. But I'll be watching for you. If you're not back in ten minutes, you'll be in huge trouble."

"Alright, alright." I said quickly, just to get Smith to let me pass. He stepped aside, and I darted outside.

I found Rose sitting under her favorite tree near the Black Lake, her head buried in her arms. Quickly, I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her. "Whenever you want to talk, Rose," I whispered softly. "I'll be ready to listen." Then I just sat there and let her cry.

"My Grandpa just had a stroke." Rose whimpered after a few minutes. "All I want to do is go see him, but St. Mungo's won't let _anyone _see him. Scorpius… I'm so… so scared."

"It will be alright, Rose." I said soothingly, and without thinking about what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed her, right on the lips.

**Author's note: My greatest apologies for three things:**

**Firstly, the short chapter. I just thought that would be a good place to end. :)**

**Secondly, the cliffhanger (well, not really)**

**Lastly, I know two chapters ago I had asked if wizards could suffer heart attacks and strokes, and based on the feedback I received, I decided that they could. I also know that I said it wasn't for this story, but I only said that because I didn't want to give anything away. I hope you can forgive me for that.**

**Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback for that question, by the way.**


	14. Chapter 14: Multiple Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Potter Puppet Pals: Wizard Swears or the Sleepover Secrets game questions. The questions I googled, and well, if you don't know what PPP: Wizard Swears are, look it up on youtube (it's not real swearing) **

**Chapter 14: Multiple Confessions**

_(Rose's pov)_

When I received the letter from my Mum about Granddad Weasley's stroke, I was naturally devastated. Although Mum had said that he was going to be fine, I was upset by the fact that St. Mungo's wouldn't let visitors in, when all I wanted to do was make sure he really was indeed going to be okay. I bolted outside because I didn't want anybody to see me cry, especially not Scorpius. But of course, Scorpius had to follow me outside. When he found me, he wrapped his comforting arms around me and allowed me to cry. What I didn't expect was the kiss that followed.

Surprisingly, I didn't protest against Scorpius's kiss. Instead, I went along with it, perhaps even aided it. The kiss was the most amazing thing I'd ever experience, as Scorpius was a spectacular kisser – then again, I had never been kissed before then, so why did it matter? There went any fireworks, like I had expected when I pictured my first kiss, but that was okay with me. I couldn't have asked for anything better, to be honest. The kiss was long and lingering, as if neither or us wanted to end it. I know I didn't, even I had to admit that. In fact, I wanted more. Unfortunately, Scorpius was the one to break away after a while.

"I… I just remembered I have a detention with Professor… Flint, and I'm already late. Got to go." Scorpius stammered, as if even he was shocked at what he had done. He leapt to his feet and dashed back to the castle, leaving me staring after him in confusion.

For the rest of the school year, things had been a little awkward between Scorpius and me. I didn't bring up the kiss, but neither did Scorpius. Even when everyone went home for the summer, I couldn't stop thinking of the kiss. Could it be possible that Scorpius was in love with me, just as I was with him? If he wasn't, then why would he kiss me like that?

As soon as Granddad Weasley returned to The Burrow, his and Grandma Weasley's home, everyone rushed to visit him. Despite some temporary paralyze in the left side of his body, and stuttering whenever he talked, Granddad Weasley seemed to be just fine. Most of us second generation Weasleys didn't even know that Wizards could suffer strokes, but apparently, they could, only their side effects weren't as bad or as long lasting as muggles'. According to his healers at St. Mungo's, Granddad Weasley would be back to his normal self in just a few months, definitely by Christmas, but would have to stay well rested until he finally recovered.

In early July, Dad, Hugo, Uncle Harry, James, and Albus all went to a Father/son wizarding class at Hogwarts, something Headmistress Clearton had set up so that fathers and sons could spend quality time together. Because of this, Mum agreed to let me invite Alana and Sahara over for a sleep over. First though, the four of us went to Granny and Granddad Granger's house for the day, where Granny took us to a muggle movie theater to see a movie. The theater amazed Alana and Sahara, because although they were both half-bloods like me, they had no living muggle relatives. After the movie, we went back to my house, were Aunt Ginny, Dad's younger sister and Uncle Harry's wife, and my cousin Lily, a third year, met us for dinner. After dinner, my friends and I, Lily included, went upstairs to my room, leaving Mum and Aunt Ginny to talk on their own. Once everybody was inside my room, I closed the door and placed a charm on it to prevent any unwanted eavesdroppers. We then formed a tight circle, with Lily and Sahara on either side of me and Alana straight across.

Lily grinned deviously as soon as she saw me place the charm on the door. "Look what _I _brought." She said, taking out a small bottle from her bag. On the bottle was a label that said _WonderWItch Products: Sleepover Secrets Potion, for hours of sleepover fun._

"What is it?" Alana asked curiously.

"It's a sleepover potion from Uncle George's shop." Lily explained with a smile. "You pour a small amount of potion into each players glass of water, and for up to four hours after that, they are forced to answer every question truthfully, kind of like Veritaserum."

Lily took out a small box and placed it in the center of the circle. "You press this button, and a question comes out on a small sheet of parchment. For example, this one says, 'What is the first physical feature you look for in someone you are attracted to?'. The fun part is, there more than 10,000 questions, so it will be a long time before we would get the same questions twice. Are you ready to play?"

Everyone nodded, and we went downstairs to ask get glasses of water, which luckily, Mum and Aunt Ginny didn't question. When we came back, we made sure the door was still eavesdropper-proof and started the game. "I'll go first." Lily volunteered after we all had drunken the potion. She pressed the button, and the first question appeared. If you could take a polyjuice potion to look like any person of opposite sex for one day, who would you be and what would you do?" Lily asked.

"Who goes first?" I asked.

"Well, it g goes clockwise, so you do, Rose." Lily said.

I thought for a moment. "I'd be Professor Clearton, or Professor Longbottom to teach their classes. I think that be really fun."

"You'd be a great teacher, Rose." Lily said.

I smiled. "Thanks, Lily."

Next, it was Sahara's turn. "I'd turn into Andy Boot so I could possibly find out whether or not he likes me." She admitted. Of course. Sahara has had a crush on Andy for the longest time.

"I'd turn into my brother so that I can see who _he _likes. Then I could use it against him the next time he reads my diary." Alana said. Who knew she could be so devious.

"I'd transform into my dad, so I could see what he goes through every day." Lily said. "You're turn Rose.

My question was, "If you and someone else were the only people alive on earth, who would you pick the other person to be?"

"My Mum." Sahara answered immediately. "She and I are super close."

"If I could, I would choose my future husband." Said Alana. "That way, I wouldn't have to worry about not falling in love."

"This question is so hard, because there's so many I want to pick." Lily sighed. "I think I'd pick Alice Longbottom." Alice Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's oldest daughter, is a Gryffindor in Lily's year, and her best friend."

"I would choose Albus, because he's my favorite cousin." I replied. "No offense, Lily."

Lily shrugged. "No offense taken. Don't tell James, but sometimes I swear Al's my favorite brother."

Everyone laughed at that, because Albus was just too likable. More so than James, who was fun to be around, but often played one too many pranks.

"My turn." Said Sahara. "Who in this room would be the worst to be trapped in an elevator with?"

Alana blushed. Embarrassed to answer the question first. "Sorry, but Sahara, do you know how annoying you are when you're bored?"

"Yeah, I know." Sahara sighed. "Sorry about that."

"Well, I think being stuck in an elevator with Rose would be kind of fun." Lily said thoughtfully. "I'm sure we'd find _something _to entertain ourselves with. You, Hugo, Roxy, Al, and I do it all the time when it's raining at The Burrow, remember? And since I don't know you two very well, based on what I know, I'm going to go with Sahara."

Sahara frowned, but nodded just the same. I however, smiled. "Thanks, Lily. And sorry Sahara, but I'm going with them."

"Why is everyone gaining up on me!" Sahara cried, but was smiling none the less.

"Sorry." Alana, Lily, and I said together.

"It's okay." Sahara said with a smile and passed the box to Alana. "You're turn."

"When where you embarrassed getting caught in the middle of something?" was Alana's question.

"One time, Professor Longbottom caught me swearing." Lily said.

"Lily!" I exclaimed. "What did you say?"

"The elder swear."

"Lily! That's the worst one!" I cried.

"Sorry!" Lily replied, and the game moved on.

"Once, I got caught tapping on all four corners of Professor Clearton's door because Alana, Sahara, and I were trying to 'break the code', remember?" I said.

Alana and Sahara laughed at that, glad that it wasn't them that had gotten caught. "One time, my mum and I accidently went into the boys' bathroom, because it wasn't clearly marked, and when we came out there were guys in there." Sahara admitted.

Everyone agreed that was the worst one. "My dad caught singing 'I Kissed a Girl' by that annoying American muggle artist, Katy Perry. Alana said, blushing, causing everyone to laugh.

"That's a horrible song, even for muggle music!" Sahara exclaimed.

Alana blushed again. "It was stuck in my head, okay! I couldn't help it!" she protested. We then moved on to the next question.

"If you only had twenty-four hours to live, what would you do?" Lily read.

"I would take my friends and family traveling to see how many countries I could visit in that short period of time." I answered.

"I would confess to the all the boys that I like that I have a crush on them. If it's my last day on Earth, why not? Maybe I could get a date with a cute guy out of it." Sahara said.

"I would do all the dangerous things I've always wanted to do, but haven't had the guts to try yet, like sky-diving and climbing Mt. Everest." Alana replied.

"I'd invite my family and friends for a giant feast, with every food imaginable." Lily said.

Then, it was time for the next question. When the little sheet of parchment came out of the box, I could feel my eyes wide. _No, _I thought, _anything but that._

"And now for the question everyone dreads, but it is asked so often. Who do you like?" I asked.

Sahara smiled. "Well, you guys already know them. Andy Boot, Joseph Corner, and Josh McDonald. Two Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor. Two fifth years and a sixth year."

Surprisingly, Lily spoke up next. "Lysander Scammander. I just noticed it this year. He's one of Mum, Dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron's friend Luna's sons, remember Rose?"

"Yes, I remember, but you skipped Alana. You must have been anxious to tell us that, Lily." I said with a smile.

Lily blushed. "Sorry. Alana?"

"That's okay, I don't want to tell you anyway." Alana said softly.

"You have too, Alana, sorry." Sahara said with a grin. Sahara had been trying to get Alana to tell us who she liked all year, and now she finally had the chance.

Alana said something that none of us could hear. "Speak up, Alana, we can't hear you!" I exclaimed.

"Albus." She whispered, and immediately ducked her head.

Lily shrieked. "You like my _brother? _Seriously?"

Alana's head snapped up. "Please don't tell him. Either of you." she said softly.

"I won't tell him. I personally think it's cute. You can't tell him either, Lily." I said, giving my younger cousin a look to tell her I meant business. Yeah, Lily was my cousin, but I would do whatever it took to protect one of my best friends.

Lily smiled. "Don't worry, I won't. I like knowing something that Al doesn't know. And I _certainly _won't tell James."

"So, who do you like, Rose?" Sahara asked, turning the attention to me.

There was obviously no way I could hide my secret any longer. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Scorpius Malfoy."

The reactions were worse than I had expected. Lily gasped, and I could easily see the surprise in Sahara's and Alana's eyes. "But you used to hate Scorpius." Sahara protested.

I sighed. "I did. Or at least I _thought _I did, that is until our April hogsmeade trip. And then, right after I got the letter about Granddad Weasley, he kissed me, and I didn't even protest. In fact, I actually enjoyed it."

"That's so romantic, Rose!" Lily exclaimed. "It's like Romeo and Juliet, except without – well, hopefully without – all the death."

"None of you can tell _anyone_. You are the only three that know, except for maybe Albus, because he can read me like a book." I said quickly.

Everyone promised not to spill my secret. Just then, there was a quiet knock at the door, and I opened it to reveal Aunt Ginny.

"Hi, girls. How's it going?" Aunt Ginny asked with a smile.

Lily smiled back at her mother. "It's going good, Mum." She replied. "Do you need something?"

"I'm getting ready to go home. Please be downstairs in five minutes."

Glancing at the clock, I realized it was now ten o'clock. Where had the time gone? Lily frowned. "But Mum, we're having too much fun. Can't I sleep over?" She begged.

Aunt Ginny sighed. "I suppose, if it's alright with, Rose."

Lily and Aunt Ginny both looked at me expectedly. "Of course she can stay." I said, wrapping my arm around my cousin. "Lily's a great addition to the party."

"Okay, I'll ask Aunt Hermione and go get your stuff." Aunt Ginny replied, and then disappeared from the room.

By the end of the night, even though my secret was out, it was going better than I thought it would. My friends were so great, I was sure they wouldn't tell. Or at least, I sure hope so.

**Preview for next chapter: **"I'm sick of you always avoiding me, Scorpius! Do you mean to tell me that the kiss meant _nothing _to you, that it was pointless? Because you can't take something like that back, no matter how much you lead a girl on."

… Just to prove my point, I learned forward and kissed him, much to his surprise.


	15. Chapter 15: Explanations

**Chapter 15: Explanations**

Sixth year

_(Scorpius's pov)_

If there one thing every Hogwarts student dreads in between their fifth and sixth year, it's O.W.L results. Luckily though, mine were fairly good. I got E's in History of Magic, Divination, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and O's in everything else I took. My parents were quite proud of my, but my Grandfather only shrugged and said, "I'm sure you could have done better." There's just no pleasing that guy. Getting my results naturally makes me think of Rose, and I wondered how she did. _Stop it! _I scolded myself. _Don't think of Rose._ But I just couldn't help it.

Why had I embarrassed myself by kissing Rose? Then I made it worse by running away, with the idiotic excuse that I had detention with Professor Flint, and then not talking to her for weeks. I guess it's best to keep ignoring her unless she talks to me first, but how long can that last?

As usual, on the train ride back to Hogwarts for sixth year, I sat with Luke, Ben, and Albus once he got done with patrols. During the entire train ride, and even well into the first feast, I was forced to glance at Rose every so often. She was just so beautiful, and I actually wished that she would bring up the kiss so that I wouldn't have to. Merlin, I was in for a long year.

_(Rose's pov)_

My O.W.L results were even better than I had expected. I got O's in every class I was enrolled in, which according to Mum, was even better than her, as she got an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That's ten O.W.L.s! After receiving my O.W.L results, my parents asked me what I wanted to do after I graduated from Hogwarts. Quite honestly, I didn't really know. Maybe I'd be a reporter for the Daily Prophet, or the Quibbler, since I like writing so much.

One thing I noticed upon returning to Hogwarts was that Scorpius was avoiding me, and I wanted to know more about that kiss. Why did he kiss me? Did the kiss even mean anything to him anymore? A few weeks into the school year, I couldn't stand it anymore, so one day after classes, I hide around a corner near a broom closet and grabbed Scorpius by the shoulder. I pushed him into the broom closet and followed him in, even though it was a very un-prefect-like thing to do. I backed up against the door so that he couldn't escape and flicked on the lights to reveal Scorpius's surprised face.

"Hi Rose." Scorpius said awkwardly. "Look, I'm sorry about the kiss. I didn't mean to kiss you."

"What do you mean you didn't mean to kiss me?" I snapped. "How do you not mean to kiss someone?"

"I really am sorry, Rose. I regret doing it." Scorpius muttered. "Can I go now?"

"No, you absolutely cannot go!" I snapped. "I'm sick of you always avoiding me, Scorpius! Do you mean to tell me that the kiss meant _nothing _to you, that it was pointless? And it's kind of too late to regret that kiss, because you can't take something like that back, no matter how much you lead a girl on." I was on the verge of tears, but I just couldn't help it. Scorpius was making me angry, and I was beginning to regret trusting him in the first place.

"I'm not leading you on, Rose." Scorpius said softly, and then he sighed. "I really _am _in love with you, and I have been for at least a year. There, I said it. Happy?"

I stared at him. That's not what I was expecting at all. Yet, I still wasn't completely convinced. "Then why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

Scorpius sighed. "I was afraid that you would reject me, or worse, hate me again. And I couldn't handle that."

It was my turn to sigh. "Scorpius, do you really think I'm so cruel that I would reject you? I would never do that, because, the truth is, I'm in love with you too." Just to prove my point, I learned forward and kissed him, much to his surprise.

This kiss was so similar to the first one Scorpius and I had shared, yet it was also very different. For one thing, this kiss I was obviously expecting, yet it was just as, if not more, natural as the first one. The feeling of Scorpius's lips against mine just felt right. When we broke away, Scorpius was staring thoughtfully into my eyes. "What?" I asked.

Scorpius shook his head lightly. "Nothing. It's just, I never thought _that _would happen, not in a million years."

I smiled. "Aren't I convincing enough for you?"

Scorpius grinned back. "Not yet…"

I frowned. "Not yet? Why not? What else do I have to do to prove that I'm in love with you?"

"You'd convince me one hundred percent if you agree to go to the Halloween party with me, as a real date."

I smiled. "Of course I will." I replied, and gave him another quick kiss.

Suddenly, Scorpius laughed. "What?" I asked accusingly, placing my hands on my hips.

"I just realized that snogging in a broom closet is an extremely un-perfect-like thing to do." Scorpius replied.

I frowned. He was right, of course. This was the kind of thing that I should be _stopping_, not be involved in. "I guess we should leave then." I said.

Scorpius nodded, almost reluctantly. "I go first to make sure the coast is clear. Scorpius opened the broom closet door slowly and peered outside.

"Come on," he whispered, and I followed him out into the corridor. Then together, with our hands intertwined, we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room.

**Author's note: Thanks to 21 (or so) wonderful reviewers, this story has broken records for me. So far it has 55 reviews, 11 more than my previous record holder (which is complete with 20 chapters) and currently has an average of 3.9 reviews per chapter. My goal is to have a story with more than 100 reviews, and only you readers can make that happen. So, please, once again, review. Your review is greatly appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fun on Halloween

**Chapter 16: Fun on Halloween**

_(Rose's pov)_

By October, nearly everyone at Hogwarts knew that I, Rose Weasley, a half-blood with a muggle-born mother, and a pure-blood, "blood traitor" father, was dating Scorpius Malfoy, who came from a long line of prejudice, arrogant, nothing-but-pure-blooded Malfoys and Blacks, and mostly everyone was shocked by that fact. Everyone knew that the Weasleys and the Malfoys hadn't gotten along for generations, so it was a major surprise for most. We were the current rumor of the school, the new couple that everyone, even first years, was talking about, but honestly I couldn't care less. I had also made my cousins, at least those who still remained at Hogwarts – Lucy, James, Albus, Roxanne, and Lily – along with my brother Hugo, vow to keep my relationship with Scorpius a secret. I could threaten them if I really had to, as I knew at least one secret about each of them that I could "accidently" spill to their parents if they spilled mine, so my worry about one of them snitching on me was slim.

Albus's reaction to my dating Scorpius was different than I expected. Albus is naturally very protective of all of his female relatives, but I think he feels the need to watch over Lily and me the most. Although Al seemed a bit awkward getting used to the fact that his two best friends were dating each other, I was surprised he didn't try to seriously injure Scorpius yet. So surprised in fact, that I even confronted him about it.

Albus laughed when I asked him if he ever thought about hurting Scorpius for even laying a finger on me. "See, the thing is, Rose, I already sort of have." He said.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't remember Scorpius having to go to the hospital wing or anything, and I was around him constantly now, except for when we were in our dorms, of course. "When?"

"Remember when I used the conjunctivitis curse on Scorpius in February of last year?" Al asked.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering the incident from about eight months ago. "That long ago?"

Albus smiled. "Yeah. That was the day Scorp told me he fancied you. I guess I just couldn't stand the chance of your heart being broken, even though I knew Scorpius would never hurt you. But then, I got used to the idea, liked it even, and so at that Hogsmeade trip, I ditched you on purpose to give you and Scorpius some alone time. And I guess it must have worked."

"Albus!" I shrieked, and playfully slapped my cousin on the arm.

Albus continued to tease me about my relationship with Scorpius, but in a playful, cousinly way. Meanwhile, I desperately tried to discover who Albus fancied, but he dropped no clues whatsoever. Perhaps if I knew who he fancied, I could set _them _up. Then again, Alana wouldn't be too pleased with me if I set Al up with some Ravenclaw girl, or any other girl besides herself for that matter.

The Halloween party was fast approaching, and as promised, I was going as Scorpius's date. Knowing how much Scorpius loved my flowing red hair, I had straightened it out in order to show it off. My outfit was Halloween themed, as it was an orange, long-sleeved shirt with a somewhat fancy collar, and a long black skirt that nearly touched the floor. I met Scorpius in the common room. He had on a suit, something I've never seen him wear, complete with a white dress shirt underneath and an orange tie to match my shirt. As soon as he saw me, Scorpius smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Beautiful as always, Rosie." He said.

I smiled back at him. "You're not looking to bad yourself." I replied, and linking arms, we made our way to the Great Hall for the party.

Hogwarts Halloween Party was an annual event that was held the weekend before Halloween. The party started at 7:00 and went until 10:00 for first through fourth years, but went on until midnight for the fifth through seven years. The night started with a big feast, with Halloween themed food and beverages. Nearly all of the school was there, as no one wanted to miss the Halloween Party. Some people were dressed in costumes, while others, such as Scorpius and I were dressed more formally. Out of all my friends, I was the only one with a date, but it was fine. Sure, Sahara had been dating since the end of fourth year, but none of her relationships so far had lasted more than three or four months. Although Scorpius and I had only been together for about a month, I was confident that we were going to last longer than that.

After the feast, the "haunted" thestral rides began. On these rides, Hagrid would lead a team of thestrals through Hogwarts grounds, and even parts of the forbidden forest. The ride wasn't usually very scary, but it was fun just to enjoy the nice weather.

After the thestral ride, Scorpius and I went back into the Great Hall. The lights were dimmed, and a few couples were dancing to Halloween themed music. After talking to Sahara, Alana, Albus, Ben, and Luke for a few minutes, I dragged my reluctant boyfriend out to the dance floor to dance. We danced for about an hour, but by ten o'clock we were getting tired. When we went back to join our friends, we found Albus standing alone.

"Where is everyone?" Scorpius asked.

Albus pointed towards the dance floor. "Well, Zoey Chang-Lee practically dragged Ben out there. That girl just doesn't seem to leave him alone, even though he wants nothing to do with her. Luke and Alana are out there dancing too, because Alana really wanted to dance with someone, so he offered to dance with her. As a friend, you know." Al paused, and I could have sworn I heard him sigh. Maybe it was just my imagination. "And Rose, you aren't going to believe this, but Andy Boot asked Sahara to dance with him."

Well, at least Sahara wouldn't go on and on about how she wished Andy would notice her anymore. As we waited for our other friends, I couldn't help but notice that Albus seemed a bit distracted. It took me a while to figure out where exactly his mind was.

Farther out on the dance floor, Luke and Alana were twirling around to a fast-paced song. Alana laughed every time Luke spun her around and seemed to be having a fabulous time. Alana wasn't the most graceful dancer as she was clumsy and awkward, and had a talent for blowing things up in potions – apparently she got that from her father – but luckily for her, Luke evened it out a little. Albus's gaze was set on Alana the entire time, his eyes full of some sort of longing. Was it possible that Al fancied Alana, just as she fancied him? I wanted to ask him about it, but how was I going to get Scorpius away? Thinking quickly, I drank the rest of my punch. "Oh, my punch is gone." I said sadly.

"I'll go get you more." Scorpius offered, just as I had expected. He made his way towards the refreshments table, giving me the perfect opportunity to talk to Albus.

"I see how you look at her. Alana, I mean." I said softly.

Albus blinked. "I… I don't know what you mean."

I smiled at my cousin's confused expression. "Albus Severus Potter," I said teasingly. "Don't lie to me. I can read you like a book, and right now, the book titled _Albus's Longing Gaze _is telling me that you fancy Alana Finnegan."

Albus looked at the floor, a habit much less embarrassing than my ears turning red, which is what happens when _I _get embarrassed, thanks to my lovely father, who I have inherited the trait from. "So what if I do?" Al muttered. "After all, since you obviously fancy Scorpius, why shouldn't I be able to fancy one of your friends?"

"Ask her out, then." I suggested.

Albus's eyes grew wide, but Scorpius returned with the punch just then, so I didn't get to hear his reply. Shortly after, Alana and Luke joined us again. _Oh well, _I thought with a sigh. I would get those two together eventually. There was just one problem. When Alana and Luke came back from the dance floor, their hands were intertwined.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

I felt like I was living a dream. I was still in shock from that day Rose dragged me into the broom closet, and kissed me. The day she actually became my girlfriend. _My _girlfriend. Rose Weasley. To say that I was surprised to hear Rose say that she was in love with me, just as I was with her was not only the understatement of the century; it was the understatement of the millennia. Well, maybe not quite…. But anyway, I still couldn't believe all this was real.

The Halloween Party was the most fun I'd had in awhile. And at least two new couples came out of the event, Sahara Thomas and Andy Boot, and Alana Finnegan and Luke Phillips. Maybe I was wrong, but I could have sworn I saw a hint of jealous in Albus's eyes when he saw Luke and Alana holding hands.

A week after the party, on Halloween itself, Rose invited me to an event that was on the stranger side. Every year, Rose, her brother Hugo, and their cousins would all go trick-or-treating through Hogwarts. The tradition had started when Rose's cousin Fred, who had graduated last year was in his first year at Hogwarts, and the Weasley/Potter family had been doing it ever since. Those professors who didn't hand out sweets would receive a prank, or trick, the following day, something James, with the help of his friends and Fred's younger sister, a fifth year named Roxanne, would handle. When Rose asked me to join them, I wasn't too sure about it, mainly because I worried I would feel awkward being the only non-Weasley/Potter on this "family outing".

"Come on, Scorp," Rose begged. "It'll be fun. And besides, James is bringing his current girlfriend, Hollie Simonson , and his friends along, too, so you won't be the only 'stranger' as you called it."

I sighed. For my Rosie, I would do anything. "Alright," I said after some hesitation, and was rewarded with a kiss from Rose.

Our first stops for trick-or-treating was outside of the castle. In Greenhouse number two, Professor Longbottom greeted us with a smile and sweets, as if he was expected us. When we visited Professor Hagrid's hut, he filled our buckets up halfway.

Back in the castle, we continued our quest for sweets. Some of the professors gave us one or two sweets, but some slammed their doors in our faces. James took the time to write down the names of professor who had refused to give us sweets on a piece of parchment, reminding himself to prank them later in the week before we continued on. We stopped right outside of the potions room.

"Professor Flint always gives out detention and a loss of house points, so this is the part where I leave." Rose explained. "I think you should go too, Al, since you're a prefect."

Albus frowned. "I suppose so. Are you coming too, Scorpius?"

I nodded. I had enough for the night. The three of us started up the dungeon stairs, and it was a good thing we did too, because a few seconds later we heard Professor Flint bellow, "How many times do I have to tell you, I _will_ _not _accept _any _trick-or-treaters. Detention for all of you!" Flint paused, assumedly to count the head in the room. "Also, thirty points from Gryffindor and ten from Hufflepuff. Good evening." With that, Flint slammed the door, causing the group to laugh hysterically and thunder up the stairs after us.

I was glad Rose, Albus, and I weren't with them, because not only would we have also received detention, but there would have been fifteen more points, five for each of us, lost as well. Over all, it was a great Halloween, and I got to spend all of it with the girl I loved most.

**Preview for next chapter: **"Didn't you just admit that you fancied Albus a couple of months ago?" I asked Alana angrily.

"Yes, but…"

"Then why, Merlin, are you dating Luke Phillips!"


	17. Chapter 17: Fights Between Friends

**Author's note: ATTENTION ALL HUNGER GAMES FANS!**

**I just finished the third book of the Hunger Games trilogy, Mockingjay yesterday. I really liked it, but it made me cry SO much and left me with a lot of questions. So, I have decided that after this story, I would write a Hunger Games story! **

**In order to do that, I would like any Hunger Games fans who are readers of this story to please answer a poll question located right on the top of my ****profile**** page. I would strongly appreciate it if you did. :) And now, on with Chapter 17…. Incentive **

**Chapter 17: Fights Between Friends**

_(Rose's pov)_

Albus was in pain. I could see jealousy in his eyes every time he even glanced in Luke's and Alana's direction whenever the couple was together, and as it was with Scorpius and I, that was often. This pain and jealousy caused a change in Albus's personality. He was very touchy and argumentative, and snapped at other people more than usual. Al was also stricter on his prefect rounds, when normally he was the more laid back of the two of us. Ben, Sahara, and Scorpius noticed this change in Albus as well, but only I could see just how bothered he was by Luke dating Alana. Luke and Alana didn't even seem to notice the change in Albus at all.

What was bothering me most about the situation was that Alana didn't even seem _happy _with Luke, at least not in the way that I was with Scorpius. With Scorpius, I felt as though I could want nothing more. With Alana, it seemed as though she wanted something else, an entirely different person than Luke. It was true that Albus was protective of me, but I was protective of him as well. That caused me to feel the need to do something about it.

One evening in early November, around Scorpius's seventeenth birthday, Alana, Sahara and I were in our dorm studying when I decided to question Alana on her new relationship. Zoey and Violet were still outside of the dorm somewhere, giving me the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

"So, Alana, why did you start dating Luke anyways?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well, he asked me out, and he's really nice to everyone and he's certainly cuter than most boys, so I said yes." Alana admitted. "Besides, you don't know how badly I wanted to be loved by someone other than my own parents and grandparents."

"Didn't you just admit that you fancied Albus a couple of months ago?" I asked Alana angrily.

Alana looked shocked. "Yes, but…"

"Then why, Merlin, are you dating Luke Phillips!"

An angry look formed in Alana's eyes, angrier than I had ever seen her. "Didn't I just tell you all that? Why do you care anyway? It's not like I'm questioning you about your relationship with Scorpius."

"Yeah, Rose, what's gotten into you?" Sahara asked, joining in the conversation.

"I care because my cousin is involved. I don't want you deceiving him."

"How would_ I_ deceive him?" Alana cried. "Albus barely_ talks_ to me, and when he does it's only if you are talking to the both of us at the same time! I can't wait forever for him to notice me, Rose. I am allowed to date other people, you know."

"If you like someone bad enough, you _would _wait for them, no matter how long it takes." I argued. "When I realized I was in love with Scorpius, I didn't go dating twenty other guys first!"

"If I do that, I'm going to be waiting my entire _life_!" Alana snapped. "You really think I want to do that?"

"Has Albus specifically told you that he doesn't want to go out with you? If not, and I'm sure he hasn't, who says you have to wait that long? It sure wasn't me."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt he fancies me when he barely even _talked _to me!" Alana yelled. "What do you want me to do, Rose?"

"Simple." I snarled. "Ask _him _out."

"You're one to talk!" Alana snapped. "You waited until Scorpius _kissed _you before you admitted your feelings for him. And if you're so good at giving advice and think you know everything about every boy in Hogwarts, you could have _helped _me with this! Found out if he fancied me, or something! He's your cousin, for Merlin's sake!"

"At least I have a boyfriend that I truly love instead of pretending to love a boy, who loves _me_, just to _have _a boyfriend!"

Alana looked as if she was about to cry just then, and that last statement had quieted her, giving Sahara a chance to speak. "Why are you being such a bitch, Rose?" She snapped. "This isn't like you."

I glared at her. "Fine. I'm out of here." I stormed to the dormitory door and stepped out into the corridor, slamming the door shut behind me.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

"I know it's only November, but I can't think of what to get Alana for Christmas." Luke was saying as I joined him, Ben, and Albus at the table in the back of the library. "I mean, I have no idea what to get a girl, let alone a witch. My little sister's easy, but she's ten and a muggle. Alana's totally different. Any ideas guys?"

"You could get her jewelry." Ben suggested. "All girls like jewelry."

"Or, you could buy her a rocket ship, and fly off with her to Pigfarts on Mars so that we that we don't have to listen to you go on and on about her." Albus added moodily, only to receive strange looks from all three of us.

"What's your problem, mate?" Luke asked. "Ever since I started dating Alana, you've been all grouchy."

"I have not." Albus muttered.

Ben shook his head, unconvinced. "Luke's right, Al. You're not yourself. What's going on?"

"I'm fine, alright." Albus snapped. "I'm just sick of all this talk about Alana this, Alana that. It's getting annoying."

Luke frowned. "You know what I think? I think you're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't. Why am I any different than Scorpius?"

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" I exclaimed, only to be ignored.

"_Scorpius _doesn't talk about Rose twenty-four-seven." Albus growled. He was right. Although Rose was constantly on my mind, not all of my conversations were about her, – in fact, most of them _weren't _– while every time Luke opened his mouth, you could bet it was going to be something about Alana.

"I have a right to talk about my girlfriend if I want to." Luke snapped.

"Not if that's all you talk about." Albus yelled. "It's always 'Alana and I made plans to visit each other over Christmas break' or 'Alana keeps getting more beautiful everyday it seems' or 'Today Alana and I snogged for two and a half hours'!"

"I _never _said that last one!" Luke cried angrily.

Madam Pince must have had enough, because she was at our table in an instant. "Quiet down right now, or you will be forced to leave the library." She ordered.

"Fine. I'll leave." Albus snapped. He gathered his stuff and stormed out of the library.

Suddenly, a strange but extremely likely suspicion flew into my mind. After muttering, "Excuse me," I took off after my best friend.

"Albus!" I called after leaving the library. "Wait up."

Albus didn't stop, but he didn't speed up either. When I finally caught up, he asked. "What do you want, Scorpius?"

Taking a breath, I replied softly, "You fancy Alana, don't you? That's why you've been so… angry at the world lately."

Albus sighed. "Yes." He whispered. "It is."

"I'm sorry, Al. I can't imagine how hard this must be."

"Just leave me alone, okay, Scorp?" Albus muttered. He speed up, and I made no move to follow him. After a half hour of wandering the corridors aimlessly, I decided to go to the Gryffindor common room to see if I could find Rose.

And find her I did. She was sitting in the nearly empty common room, gazing into the fireplace. What startled me most were the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks. "Rosie?" I asked softly.

Rose looked up at me, startled. "Hey, Scorpius," she said weakly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the couch next to my girlfriend and wrapping my arm around her.

Rose sighed. "I got into a row with Alana and Sahara." She whispered.

"About… what?"

"About Alana dating Luke."

"That's strange." I muttered, accidently saying my thoughts out loud.

Rose looked at me in confusion. "Why?"

"Because Albus got into a row with Luke. About Alana, actually, and how she's all Luke ever talks about."

Rose was quiet for a moment. "He fancies Alana, you know."

"I know." I whispered.

"The thing is, she fancies him too, but she doesn't want to 'wait forever for him to notice her' as she put it. I just wish there was some way to help them." Rose sighed.

"I'll help them, Rose, don't worry." I said, kissing her on the forehead. I would find a way somehow. The tricky part was helping Albus without hurting Luke. But I would try, for Al, and for my Rosie, too.

**Author's note: Oh, how I love spring break. :) It gives me a lot of time to write. **

**Preview for next chapter: "Mum, Dad…" I said nervously. I wanted to tell you that… that I'm in a relationship with someone. A romantic one."**

**Dad smiled at me. "That's wonderful, Scorpius. What's the lucky girl's name? She better be a pureblood". He laughed, as if making a big joke, and ignored my mother's glare.**

"**Dad… it's Rose Weasley."**


	18. Chapter 18: Gryffindor Courage

**Author's note: I'm now up to 69 reviews! That makes me happy. :)**

**If I get 100 reviews by the end of the story, the 100****th**** reviewer will get a prize (I'm not sure what yet, though, I'll have to discuss it with whoever the 100****th**** reviewer is.) Now there's some incentive… hopefully. :)**

**Chapter 18: Gryffindor Courage**

_(Rose's pov) _

By the time Christmas holidays came, I was still not talking to Alana or Sahara, and Albus was still avoiding Luke and Ben at all costs. That was why on the way home, Albus, Scorpius, and I sat in one compartment, and Alana, Sahara, Luke, and Ben sat in another.

As we passed through the Scottish countryside, as I've had so many times before, Albus was silent most of the trip. In fact, he hadn't been speaking much at all lately. After awhile, he closed his eyes, and not long after that the slower-paced rise and fall of his chest made it clear that he was asleep. Scorpius and I whispered in hushed voices from that point on, careful not to wake him.

"We can't keep this a secret forever, you know that, right?" Scorpius asked softly.

I hesitated. "What do you mean?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

Scorpius sighed. "We have to tell our parents. About us, I mean. Because, really, what if we want to continue our relationship after Hogwarts, as I want to, and I'm sure you do too? What then?"

I didn't reply, causing Scorpius to sigh again. "Please, Rose. You _need _to tell your family about us. Will you do it for me?"

"Scorpius, I can't." I whispered. "My family would never accept you, especially not my father and grandfather."

"My family's not particularly fond of your family either. But I'm still going to tell them, because they'll love me no matter what, and yours will too. You have to trust me on this, Rose. Please?"

I sighed. "Alright." I whispered. "I'll tell them."

"Thanks, Rose. You won't regret this, I promise you." Scorpius said before leaning forward to give me a light kiss.

What had I gotten myself into?

_(Scorpio's pov)_

Although Rose and I were planning to tell our families about our love for each other, we didn't want them to find out by seeing us kiss each other goodbye, so we said our goodbyes before getting off the train. Rose and Albus got off first, and after gathering my stuff together, I quickly followed them.

As usual, my mother was overexcited to see me and fussed over me for as long as I could stand it before I pushed her gently away. My father gave me a less-embarrassing one-armed hug and the usual "Welcome home, son," greeting before latching on to his arm so that we could apparate back home to Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Manor had apparently changed a lot since my father was young. When my grandparents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, had given the Manor to my parents as their wedding present, the ancient house was in the same state it had been approximately thirty years before. It was dark and gloomy, a house fit for death-eaters. In fact, as I later found out, it _was _previously home to death-eaters. My mother, Astoria, was a Ravenclaw born into a Slytherin family, but she herself had never had any connection to the Dark Lord as my father and grandparents had, so she had never seen a place so dreary. Nearly as soon as she had moved in, my mother redecorated the entire Manor, bringing a lot more light and cheer in the place. Soon, the Manor had been transformed into a homey, more cheerful place to raise their only son in, instead of the gruesome, death-eater meeting place it used to be. Now, my grandparents lived in a smaller – but still quite large – mansion about two miles away from us, which was certainly close enough for my liking.

My mother always had a big Scorpius-is-back-from-school dinner whenever I came for Christmas or summer holidays, and tonight was no exception. On tonight's menu was steak done just the way I like it, mashed potatoes and gravy, wild rice, and Caesar salad.* The dining room was light with not only the bright light from the overhead chandler, but the curtains that covered the large dining room window were drawn, allowing light from the setting sun. My father, Draco, was already seated at the table when I came downstairs, and was reading the _Daily Prophet. _I did my regular duty of setting the table for my mother and then joined him at his right. Mum soon joined us and we all began to eat her fabulous mood.

Dad was in a great mood. Apparently, there was an article in the _Prophet _that had actually pleased him for once. I figured there was no better time than then to tell him about my relationship with the one and only Rose Nymphadora Weasley. I was going to need a lot of luck, and a lot of Gryffindor courage, to follow through and actually survive this one.

"Mum, Dad…" I began nervously. "I wanted to tell you that… that I'm in a relationship with someone. A romantic one."

Dad smiled at me. "That's wonderful, Scorpius. What's the lucky girl's name? She better be a pureblood". He laughed, as if making a big joke, and ignored my mother's glare.

"Dad… it's Rose Weasley."

Dad dropped his fork and began to choke on his firewhiskey. "Did… did I hear you correctly, Scorpius?" He asked once he had recovered.

"Yes, Father, you did." I replied boldly.

"That's funny, because I never would have thought you would actually _lower _yourself to a _Weasley._" My father snarled.

"Draco –" Mum warned, but we both ignored her.

"I'm not lower myself to her." I replied calmly. "If anything, she's lowering herself to _me_."

"That's preposterous!" Dad bellowed. "That Weasley girl is the daughter of a mudblood and a blood traitor! You are a pureblood, Scorpius, and can do much better than that _filth_. In fact, I _forbid _you from dating that girl."

"Draco, would you listen to yourself!" Mum exclaimed!

"Astoria, I am listening to myself, and I mean every word of what I say." Dad snapped.

"No, Dad, Mum's right." I argued. "_You're _the one that's being preposterous, not me!"

"_I _only want what's best for you, Scorpius! Ever since you were born, I promised myself you would have a happier childhood than I did, and that I would be a better father to you than mine was to me. And that is what I intend to do."

"You always say that! You say that you're going to be a better father than yours was, because you're not like him! Well, you know what, _Father_, you are _just _like him, an arrogant, narrow-minded, pure-blood!" Leaving the rest of my food to get cold, I stormed up to my room and slammed the door behind me.

My room was the second largest bedroom in the house, after my parent's bedroom. It belonged to my father's when he was my age and younger and had a large window that looked out into my mother's treasured garden. My dresser, couch, and other furniture were on one level, and my bed was hidden in the loft up above. There was plenty of room to pace around in anger in there, so that was what I did.

As I paced angrily around, I could hear my parents arguing downstairs, about me most likely. My father loved, and still loves, my mother just as much as I love Rose, and he never argued with her. Well… almost never. A few minutes later, I heard the front door slam, signaling that my father left to go where ever it is he goes when angry or stressed, somewhere he has gone since he was a child. I climbed my ladder to my loft and flung myself on my bed, punching my pillow in the process. What an idiot I was. I wanted so badly for my father to accept Rose, that I didn't think about it thoroughly enough. Now, he probably will _never _accept her as the Rose I love, instead of just another "filthy Weasley".

I laid there in silence for about an hour until I realized that I was still hungry. Deciding it was safe, I made my way back to the dining room, where I found my mother reading a book. She glanced up at me as I came in and said, "Your dinner's in the refrigerator."

Mum watched me as I scooped my food on to my plate and used my wand to heat it up again. I actually smiled as I did so because my first time using a wand somewhere other than Hogwarts – while actually using it correctly – was to reheat my dinner. I sat my plate down on the table and began to eat in silence until my mother said, "He doesn't mean it, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sure calling my girlfriend 'filth' was a total accident." I muttered.

Mum sighed. "Your father's family has been old enemies with the Weasley family for decades, and there's nothing you or I can do about that bitterness."

"I understand that, but he doesn't even know Rose. Why does he think he can judge her without even _meeting _her first?" I asked.

"I didn't really know the Weasleys in school very well, because they and your father were in my sister's year. But I do know that your father and Rose's parents did not get along well." Mum replied. "Your father just doesn't like the idea of you dating the daughter of one of his long-time enemies. He'll come around eventually though."

"Right," I sighed, still unconvinced.

"So, since we're on this topic, Scorpius, are you in love with this girl?"

I looked at my mother in surprise. "Yes…" I said slowly, but not because I was hesitant.

"And do you see a future with her?"

I never thought about that question before. Normally, my mind was always focused on past and present memories with Rose, not the future. But once I _did _start thinking about it, I immediately knew what my answer was. "Yes," I said softly. "Rose means everything to me. If I couldn't have her… I wouldn't want anyone."

"Then I will support you no matter what." Mum replied. "And your father will too."

I wasn't too sure about my having my father's support, but at least my mother was on my side. It was then that I decided that I didn't need anyone's approval. I was going to date Rose and love her forever, no matter what anyone, not even my father, said.

**Author's note: * first, I don't know what people in the UK eat for a fancy meal (American here! :) ), so sorry if I got it totally wrong and let me know what I can replace it with.**

**Second, sorry if it's getting to angsty. Please let me know if you're tired of the angst after two whole chapters of it and I will definitely cut down on it. Please review! Thanks. :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Another Christmas at Burrow

**Chapter 19: Another Christmas at the Burrow**

_(Scorpius's pov)_

Over the next couple of days, I avoided my father as much as possible. Unfortunately, my mother believed in "family togetherness", which meant always eating dinner as a family. This made dinner time awkward, as my father and I didn't say much to each other and my mother tried hopelessly to get a conversation going. However, avoiding talking to my father couldn't go on forever.

On evening before Christmas Eve, I was sitting on my bed, studying my transfiguration notes for a lack of a better idea of something to do when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called, hoping that somehow it would be Mum. It wasn't.

"It's Dad." The voice at the door called, and then paused. "May I come in?"

Sighing, I got off my bed and reluctantly unlocked the door to let my father into the room. Not saying anything, my father slowly made his way to my couch and sat down. He appeared to be tired, and seemed as though he didn't want to be in my room as much as I didn't want him there. "Sit down, son." He said softly. "There's something you and I need to discuss."

Reluctantly, I took a seat next to my father and waited for him to speak. Dad took a deep breath and said, "Scorpius, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting the last couple of days. It's just… well, it's been taking some time for me to get used to the fact that you're dating the daughter of blood… of people I don't particularly get along with. Now please listen to me before you say anything because you need to hear me out.

"You see Scorpius, I only want to be a better father to you than my father was to me. All my life, I tried to impress my father, but no matter what I did, I just couldn't seem to succeed. Ever since then, I've wanted you to be happy, but I also want what's best for you. And for the last couple of days, I refused to believe that dating a… a Weasley was really what was best for you. But after your mother talked some sense into me, I realized that the only way to make you happy was to let you choose your own future, even if that did mean dating a Weasley. I truly do want you to be happy, and so my question for you is, do you _truly _love this Weasley girl? If you do, why?"

I sighed. Where do I begin? "Yes, father, I do love Rose. More than anything else actually. She's stunningly beautiful, with a personality that matches her fiery hair. She's bloody brilliant, and knows how to defend herself, but yet she is kind and compassionate too. She's stubborn, but is not too overly opinionated and is willing to at least listen to others and respects their opinions. I know every guy says this about his girlfriend, but she's perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more from Rosie. I… I don't what I'd do without her."

We sat in silence for a moment before my father spoke again. "I see now that you really do love this girl, and if it makes you happy, you may date her, because, really if I could only give you one thing, it would be your happiness."

"Thanks, Dad." I said, and shocked us both by hugging him.

"Anything for you, Scorpius." Dad whispered and got up to leave. Half way to the door, he turned around and asked, "Does Weasley's parents know about… the two of you."

I hesitated. "No. But Rose will they them. She promised she would, and Rose doesn't break her promises."

Dad smiled. "Then you'd better wish her luck." He said, and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Once he had left, I eagerly grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write my latest letter to Rose.

_(Rose's pov)_

_My Dearest Rosie,_

_Well I finally did it. I told my parents about my love for you. My mother took it well, but my father was a different story. Luckily, he changed his mind after a few days, saying that more than anything he wanted me to be happy. He also said I was allowed to date you, although to tell you the truth, I would hesitate to continue dating you even if I didn't have permission. That's how much I love you, Rose Nymphadora Weasley, and you better not forget it._

_So, how is everything going with your family? I hope everything is well. I miss you, and can't wait to return to Hogwarts so that I can hold you in my arms again. I hope you have a Merry Christmas._

_Love always,_

_Scorpius _

I sighed as I set Scorpius's letter down on the table. What was I going to tell him? That I've been too afraid to tell me family about him? That I didn't belong in Gryffindor because of it? Finally, almost reluctantly, I picked up my quill and began to write.

_Dear Scorp,_

_I'm glad your father finally accepted our relationship. I told mine too… and surprisingly, he's fine with it. I mean, he certainly not pleased his little girl is dating a Malfoy, but he didn't explode like I thought he would. _

_I hope you're having a good Christmas. I'm writing this from the comfort of my bedroom, but soon I will be heading to The Burrow, my grandparents' home, where it is always loud and crazy, but in a good way. I am never lonely when I'm there, with so many cousins to visit with. I wish you were coming with me though. Perhaps in a year or two you will be able to join us for Christmas dinner…. Until then, I'll miss you, but I know that I will see you soon. Have a Merry Christmas._

_Love, with all my heart,_

_Rose_

I felt horrible lying to Scorpius. But really, I didn't have a choice. If my dad knew I was dating a Malfoy, he just might go straight to Malfoy Manor and Avada Kedavra Scorpius on the spot. There was no way he'd let Scorpius and I be together, and that was something I didn't want to risk.

"Rosie!" Mum called up the stairs. "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" I replied. Sighing, I sealed my letter in an envelope and went to join my family downstairs. Once there, I asked, "Hey Mum, can I borrow Pig?"

Mum stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Well, it depends on what you need him for." Pigwidgeon II was our family owl, and therefore, we had to share him. That meant no long-distance flying for Pig.

"I wanted to send a letter to Alana. We, um, had a row before Christmas holidays, and I wanted to apologize." I replied. Another lie. But if Dad couldn't know about Scorpius, neither could Mum.

Mum smiled. "Alright, but hurry. We're leaving in five minutes."

Quickly, I let Pigwidgeon out of his cage and brought him outside. "Take this to Scorpius Malfoy." I whispered.

Pig hooted and flew off, leaving me to go back inside and join my family. As usual, The Burrow was buzzing with activity when we arrived. The women in the family were gathered in the kitchen, helping Grandma Weasley prepare dinner. Teddy Lupin, Victoire's husband, was playing with his and Vic's four-year-old son, Remus, and one-year-old daughter Rachel in the living room, and entertaining everyone. Dominique, who had just turned twenty last week, had brought David, her boyfriend of seven months, and he looked very out of place in a room full of Weasleys. Everyone else, from Granddad Weasley to Lily were simply milling around and socializing. The weather was nice for Christmas Eve, so soon an Everyone-for-his-or-herself snowball fight was organized, which Hugo, Lily, Roxanne, Al, Lucy, James, Fred, Louis, Dominique, and I all joined. It made me wish that my older cousins were still at Hogwarts.

Soon, Grandma Weasley called us in for dinner. She and Granddad Weasley had expanded their dining room even further a few years ago, and it was a good thing too, because the dining room was crowded, and it would only get more crowded, with all the boyfriends, girlfriends, and spouses, and third generation Weasleys that would be coming in the future. And that was the topic that was talked about the most that Christmas.

Each of our "romantic lives" were discussed, much to the dismay of many of us. When asked if I had anyone special, I muttered a quiet "no", which earned me strange looks from my cousins. After dinner, Albus pulled me aside.

"When are you going to tell them?" Albus hissed.

"Tell who _what_?" I replied, keeping my voice low.

"When are you going to tell your parents about you and Scorpius?"

I hesitated. "I don't know. Why do you care?"

Albus sighed. "You can't hide this forever, Rose. Uncle Ron may not like it, but he'll love you no matter what, you know!"

"I'll tell them soon, okay?" I snapped. "Now get off my back."

"Fine." Albus growled. "But if you haven't told them by the end of sixth year, then I _will_." With that, he disappeared around the corner to rejoin our family.

I sighed. I would tell my family about Scorpius by the end of sixth year, because I definitely didn't want Al telling them. But now just wasn't the time.

**Author's note: Yes, I know a lot of you are going to hate me… no reaction from Ron yet. But this is all part of the master plan. You'll see. Just be patient, and it will come…. Eventually.**

**Please remember to review. :)**

**Preview for next chapter: "Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Rose said, clearly frustrated. "We **_**need **_**to get Albus and Alana together."**

**I pondered that thought for a moment. Suddenly, an idea flew in my ear and landed on my brain. "I've got a plan." I said, smiling deviously. "Want to help me with it?"**

**Rose smiled back. "Absolutely."**


	20. Chapter 20: The Plan

**Chapter 20: The Plan**

_(Rose's pov)_

On the train ride back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, Albus, Scorpius, and I were in good spirits. It felt good to be around Scorpius, because I always felt warm and comfortable when his arm was wrapped around me. Over the Christmas holiday, we were able to do our Christmas shopping for each other, and so we decided to open them on the train. Scorpius had given Al a Quidditch statistic book on all of the current professional Quidditch teams. When I opened my gift, a silver locket fell into my hand. The words _Trust Me_ were inscribed on the outside, and on the inside was a picture of Scorpius and I curled up on a couch in the common room in front of the crackling fire. I was resting my head on Scorpius's chest, and every so often he would stroke my hair and give me a light kiss on the forehead. "It's to show you that you can trust me with anything." Scorpius explained softly. "I'll always keep the promises I make, I'll protect you forever and makes sure no harm ever comes to you, and I won't let anything get in the way of our love, as long as we have that trust. I just want you to know that."

Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. I knew Scorpius trusted me, and I had already betrayed that trust by lying to him. However, I didn't have the heart to tell him that now, so I leaned over and kissed him instead. "Thank you." I whispered. "I love it."

When we pulled away, I handed Scorpius his gift. He eagerly tore open the paper to reveal a photo album containing pictures of us. "It's not finished, but I thought we could add more pictures as time progresses." I explained.

"This looks great already, Rose." Scorpius exclaimed, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's perfect.

Just then, there was a knock on the compartment door, and I looked up to see Alana standing outside. Reluctantly, I stood up and opened the door to let her in. She sat down next to Albus, who gave her a weak smile. "Okay," Alana sighed, "this is going to sound really cheesy and primary school-ish, but I want to be friends again, Rose. I miss you, and I realize that you were right all along, but I just don't know what-"

"Hey, there you are!" a voice exclaimed from outside the compartment. It was Luke. Albus quickly pretended to look out the window and avoided eye contact with anyone. "I was looking all over for you. I brought your Christmas present." Luke said.

"Oh… thanks, Luke." Alana said. "But I accidently left you present in my compartment with Sahara."

Luke shrugged and handed Alana her gift, and she opened it to reveal a bottle of expensive perfume. Only, Alana couldn't stand the smell of perfume, and therefore, she never wore it. Sahara and I both knew that, and as her boyfriend, Luke should have too. However, Alana did a good job of hiding her disappointment as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and said a polite "Thank you." Then, Luke pulled her to her feet and started to head out of the compartment. "Wait!" Alana called, and Luke stopped.

"So, I'm really sorry, Rose. Can you forgive me?" Alana asked me.

I nodded. "We'll talk later, alright."

"Alright," Alana said with a smile and she and Luke disappeared to a different compartment.

"Git." Albus said as soon as Luke and Alana were out of earshot. "He didn't even know that Alana despises perfume. What a horrible Christmas present."

"How did you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I pay attention." Al muttered. "And besides, _I'd _be able to think of a better gift for Alana in less than two minutes than that prat did in two months."

"Albus there's no need to get all worked up about this." I replied.

"I'm not getting worked up." Albus protested. He then glared at the trees outside of the train window and didn't speak to us for the rest of the ride. Scorpius and I just looked at each other and choose to ignore this new attitude of Albus's. One thing was for sure; this could not go on much longer.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

"Attention class!" Professor Flint called to the class on day in early February. "Today we will be participating in a friendly completion. Whoever brews the best Draught of Living Dead potion will be considered the winner. This is an individual contest and you will only have you textbook to aid you. Your prize will be this little vial of Felix Felicis. Now, who would care to remind us what Felix Felicis does?"

Rose, of course quickly raised her hand, and Flint called on her. "Felix Felicis makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, depending on how much is taken, during which everything they attempt will be successful. However, it should be taken cautiously because it causes giddiness, reck-"

"That's enough, Ms. Weasley, thank you." Flint interrupted. "I think this potion is more than enough incentive for you. You have until the last ten minutes of class. When you are finished, please wait quietly. You may begin."

I gathered my ingredients and began to work quickly, yet cautiously. When I was done, I quietly studied my notes from some of my other classes. About fifteen minutes later, Flint came around to examine our potions. When he stopped at mine, I could see him nod in approval out of the corner of my eye. A few minutes later, he announced, "We have a winner! Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy!" Flint handed me a small vial of Felix Felicis and said, "Be sure to use it wisely."

I nodded. I would _definitely _use it wisely, that was for sure.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The weekend after Valentine's Day was a Hogsmeade weekend, so I took Rose to Madam Puddifoot's for a date. Not surprisingly, it was crowded there, but Rose and I managed to find a table near the front window and the door. About ten minutes after we sat down, the bell by the door jingled, signaling another customer, and an annoyed-looking Alana came in. She angrily stamped her boots on the mat by the door to free them of snow before taking a seat next to Rose. "I cannot believe it!" Alana said bitterly.

"What?" Rose asked curiously.

"This is the worst Hogsmeade weekend ever." Alana said moodily. "I wanted to go on a romantic date with Luke, but all he and Ben want to do is do non-romantic stuff together. Sometimes I really wish I was dating -" Alana stopped midsentence. Clearly, she didn't want to finish that thought in front of me.

"Alana," Rose said softly, "Why don't you just break up with Luke? I can tell you're not happy with him."

Alana sighed, "I can't. I don't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, I'm scared."

"Then, I don't know what to tell you." Rose said, and then paused. I could tell she was getting a bit annoyed with Alana's presence, and to tell the truth, I was too. Before Alana came, we were enjoying a nice, quiet date _alone._ "Hey, Alana, um, please don't take this the wrong way, but we were kind of having a private date, and we would like to… well, be alone."

Alana blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"It's alright. It's just we were kind of hoping for some… privacy." Rose said.

Alana blushed again. "It's alright, I should have thought of that. I can go."

"Thanks, Alana." Rose replied. "I'll talk to you later though, I promise."

"Alright," Alana said with a smile, and then disappeared into the snow.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Rose said after Alana had left, clearly frustrated. "We _need _to get Albus and Alana together."

I pondered that thought for a moment. Suddenly, an idea flew in my ear and landed on my brain. "I've got a plan." I said, smiling deviously. "Want to help me with it?"

Rose smiled back. "Absolutely."

Leaning forward, I whispered my plan in Rose's ear. When I was finished, she couldn't help but giggle with delight. "That sounds excellent." She said with a smile.

That night, I emptied my Felix Felicis into another container when no one else was in the dorm. Smiling to myself, I put the now empty vial under my pillow for safe keeping until it was needed again. If everything went according to plan, this would turn out perfectly.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The following morning, Albus, Rose, and I were the first of our friends at breakfast. When the morning owls flew in I suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, Al, isn't that your dad's owl?" When he turned to look, I quickly took out the empty Felix Felicis vial, which was previously hidden in my robes, and opened it, making it appear that I had poured the potion in Albus's pumpkin juice. I winked at Rose's to cue her on.

"Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed accusingly. "How could you!"

Albus spun around immediately. "Wha-" he began, but stopped himself when he saw my empty vial. "Did you pour your –"

"Yep." I said with a smile.

Albus smiled widely and his eyes lit up. "That's it. I'm telling Alana about my feelings for her. Today."

**Oh, cliffhanger! Yay! Sorry, no preview for you today. I think this cliffhanger is enough to get me reviews. :) And by the way, I forgot to mention this before, but Professor Flint is ****not ****the same as Marcus Flint. Just thought you'd like to know. :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Winter Festivities

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Vil89Six, my 100****th**** reviewer!**

**Also thanks to ****everyone ****who made my goal of reaching 100 review possible by reviewing themselves. You guys are amazing! Can we reach 150? Let's see…**

**Chapter 21: Winter Festivities**

_(Albus's pov)_

Luck is really a fantastic thing. Without it, I don't think I would have ever gotten the courage to tell Alana about my feelings for her. With that extra boost of confidence that I got from Scorpius's Felix Felicis, I did just that. And Merlin, am I glad I did.

Right in between breakfast and the first class of the day, I managed to get Alana away from Luke and lead her to an abandoned corridor. The corridor was an open corridor with large gaps in the walls, and the Black Lake was visible just outside. It was a really spectacular view. "So what's so important that you have to bring me all the way here just to tell me?" Alana asked once we were alone.

"Alana," I sighed. "I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now. Ever since the Halloween party, I can't stop thinking about that night and my feelings. And Alana, I've known for quite awhile that my feelings I've been have are really romantic feelings, feelings that I can't control. Feelings for you. Now, I know this is a bad time because you're dating Luke and all, but I just had to tell you. It's about time you knew."

Alana just stared at me in shock, and I could see her shaking slightly. "Alana, say something." I begged. Instead of speaking, however, Alana leaned forward and kissed me, right on the lips. It was long and lingering, and seemingly much more passionate than the kisses she shared with Luke. It was also very graceful and it just felt right, instead of slightly clumsy and awkward as Alana usually was.

When Alana finally broke away from me, she let out a miserable groan. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned that she hadn't meant to kiss me at all.

"Nothing," Alana sighed. "It's just that I wish you told me sooner."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm in love with you too." Alana admitted. "And I would have never agreed to go out with Luke if I knew you loved me back. Now I'm in this mess that I have no idea how to get out of."

"Well," I sighed. "I guess you have two options. The first one would be to continue dating Luke."

"I don't think I can do that." Alana laughed weakly. "I'd be too miserable. I mean, Luke's a nice guy and all, but knowing that you actually _do _fancy me… it would be too painful."

I smiled. "Yeah, I don't really like that option either. So your other choice would be to break up with him, then."

Alana sighed. "I guess it is. The question is, how do I do it?"

I sighed again. "I honestly have no idea."

_(Rose's pov)_

Ever since breakfast, Albus had been in an extremely good mood. He was happier than I've seen him in a long time, probably since October. Unfortunately, Albus's happiness came at a price.

Luke Phillips was in a mood the exact opposite of Albus's. He and Alana were late to lunch, and when Alana finally did come, she was alone. She was extremely quiet, though, and joined in the conversation as little as possible. Luke did come to our next class, but he seemed very angry at something, and he refused to talk to anybody. Since Luke was so angry and Albus was so happy, and since Alana was in the middle of a love triangle between the two boys, I wondered if she had anything to do with this, so I decided to ask her about it after class. Somehow, I managed to pull her aside so that I could talk to her in private.

"So, I noticed Luke seems to be in a terrible mood this morning, while Albus is in a rather joyful one." I said, trying to sound casual. "Do you have any idea why?"

Alana blushed. "I… I don't know. But I assure you, I had nothing to do with it." she said quickly. However, Alana and I both knew that she was a terrible liar.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Come on, Alana." I said. "I know you better than that."

Alana sighed. "Albus told me that he fancied me."

"Really?" I asked, attempting to sound surprised. "I thought he'd never tell you."

"You _knew _he fancied me?" Alana asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "I thought he should tell you himself. You wouldn't want me telling him that you fancy _him_, would you?"

Alana hesitated. "Well, no… I suppose not."

"So, what did you do when he told you?" I asked curiously.

"I... I kissed him."

This time I didn't have to fake my surprised expression. "Wow, no wonder Al is in such a good mood. But what about Luke?"

"I broke up with him." Alana muttered.

Whoa. That was unexpected. "What did you tell him?" I whispered. Luke seemed to be in love with Alana, just as I was in love with Scorpius, and I couldn't imagine what it would be like for Scorpius to break up with me for another girl. I just know that it would be too painful to bear.

Alana sighed again. "I told him I couldn't be with him because my heart belonged to someone else, and when he asked who that person was, I told him. I didn't have a choice."

"And then what happened?" Surprisingly, I was actually interested in this, and curiosity was getting the better of me.

"He was angry." Alana admitted. "Very angry. He said, 'I guess I was wrong about you not being the kind of girl that leads a guy on when all I want to do is love you. But if you'd rather be with 'Oh-Look-At-Me-I'm-The-Son-Of-The-Most-Famous-Man-In-The-Wizarding-World-And-Therefore-I'm-Better-Than-The-Rest-Of-You' than me, then so be it.' and then he stormed out of the common room and went who knows where. Not to breakfast, we know that."

"Albus isn't like that at all!" I protested angrily. "Luke made him seem like an arrogant prat."

"You and I know that, and I think Luke knows it too, but you have to understand that he was just really hurt." Alana said softly.

"Whatever." I muttered, still upset that Luke had talked about my cousin, his friend, that way. "Are you and Al together, then?"

"I think so." Alana replied. "I really want to be, after all that chaos."

"Good." I said, and together we set off for our next class.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

My plan worked marvelously. By the end of the day, Albus and Alana were walking through the corridors with their hands interlocked. There was a downside to this, though. Luke was in an angry mood the entire day that lasted for several weeks, and it was clear that he was hurt. However, Albus was my best friend, and Rose was my girlfriend, and whatever made them happy made me happy as well. Also, when Alana was with Luke, anyone could see she wasn't as happy as she should have been, but when she was with Al, one would have thought she was in her own personal heaven.

The weather was fairly warm that weekend, causing the newly fallen snow to become soft and sticky. Soon, Albus and I were involved in a snowball fight against Alana and Rose. Since we were a pair of couples in love, this snowball fight was not like any other. It was more playful and flirtatious, and the girls were just as competitive as Al and I, and it was a good fight. Unfortunately, Rose and Alana won in the end, giving them humiliating bragging rights.

After the snowball fight, we began building snowmen and snowwomen and transfiguring them to look remarkably like various professors. We were in the process of making the "Hagrid" snowman when the half-giant, Care of Magical Creatures professor himself came trudging along through the snow. "That looks like me!" Hagrid greeted. The professor, being half-giant was quite large, and had a shaggy beard that was now grey but apparently had been very dark in color in his younger days. Despite his intimidating looks, Hagrid wouldn't dream of harming a living creature, unless they were threatening the things he loved most, such as Hogwarts' students or one of his many beloved pets. Unfortunately, this caused many students to take advantage of and disrespect him. Hagrid had always been close to Albus's father and both of Rose's parents, and as a result he was close to Rose, Albus, James, Lily, and Hugo as well.

"Well, it's supposed to." Albus said with a shrug. "Do you like them?"

" 'Course I do. Oh, I was gonna tell yeh… yeh all are invited to this little bonfire I'm havin' tonight. These two can come too." Hagrid said, gesturing to Alana and I. "I Hope you'll come."

Rose smiled. "Sure we'll come, Hagrid." She said, and Albus, Alana, and I quickly nodded in agreement.

"Great!" exclaimed Hagrid. "And tell James an' Lily an' Hugo to come too, if yeh see 'im." With that, Hagrid continued on his way.

That night, Albus, Alana, Lily, Hugo, Rose, and I found ourselves walking to the fire pit outside of Hagrid's hut. About halfway there, James caught up to us.

"Where's Michelle?" Albus asked his older brother curiously. Michelle was James's newest girlfriend, and were all expecting him to bring her.

James shrugged. "She said she didn't want to come because it's apparently too cold out here. So I broke up with her. I can't have a wimp for a girlfriend, can I?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "James, can't you keep a girlfriend for more than two weeks?"

James frowned. "Of course I can."

"And _how _long was your longest relationship?" Albus asked.

James thought for a moment. "Almost two months, I think."

Lily let out an exasperated sigh. "You're pathetic, James."

"What? Why?" James asked, shocked that his little sister just called him pathetic.

"Because you seem to think girls are disposable toys that you can play with until you get bored with them, and then you can just toss them aside and move on the a new one." Lily replied. "But that's not the way we work."

"Lily, how could you say that about me?" James exclaimed. "I thought I was your favorite brother."

"Uh, James, I believe that _I'm _the favorite brother." Albus protested with a grin.

"Boys, settle down! You both are _not _my favorite brothers." Lily said, causing both brothers to frown at her but everyone else to laugh.

Hagrid saw coming down the path and came outside to meet us, along with his Boarhound, Fang II. He lit a fire in the fire pit, and we all sat in a circle around it.

"Let's see who've we got here." Hagrid said, glancing around the circle."All three Potters, Rose an' Hugo, Alana Finnegan – I remember yer father was in the Golden Trio's year – and Scorpius Malfoy." He paused for a moment. "Have I ever told yeh abou' the time yer father was stupid 'round my hippogriff?"

"What happened?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, he wasn't listenin' when I said hippogriffs were easily offended, an' what did he do? He offended 'im. Well, Buckbeak naturally clawed 'im, and Buckbeak was blamed for bein' a monster when he really wasn't. He was almost killed 'cause of it too."

"Wow. I'm sorry." I said softly, apologizing for my father's idiotic behavior.

Hagrid only shrugged. "Well, Buckbeak survived, thanks to Harry an' Hermione, so no harm done, really. Anyone else got a story to share?"

We went around the circle, each person telling a different story. Most stories were funny, while others were more serious. After a while, Rose laid her head on my chest, and I wrapped my arm around her out of habit. When it was her turn to tell a story, Rose told her parents love story, how at first her father didn't like her mother very much, as he thought she was annoying. But one day, Rose's father, Ron, and her uncle, Albus's father, Harry, saved her mother, Hermione from a troll that had been let into the castle, and the three of them had been friends over the years. Many fights and years later, Ron and Hermione slowly fell in love with each other, and they finally got together after Ron said something about how no more house elves should die fighting in the war for wizards. "I think it's the sweetest love story ever." Rose said when she was finished with her tale.

"I can think of a better one." I said with a smile.

Rose grinned. "Well, let's hear it."

"Once upon a time, there were two adjacent wizard kingdoms by the names of Malfoy and Weasley." I began and smiled as Rose looked up at me with adoration in her eyes and ignored James' snicker at the names. "The kingdom of Malfoy only allowed pure-blooded wizards to live there. The kingdom of Weasley was also at one time pure-blooded, but they welcomed anyone into their kingdom. In fact, their current queen was actually a muggle-born. For centuries, these two kingdoms did not get along, but when Prince Scorpius of Malfoy met Princess Rose of Weasley, everything changed.

"Princess Rose and Prince Scorpius met when they were eleven years old. Scorpius wanted to be friends with Rose, but she refused to trust him because he was from Malfoy. Over the years, Scorpius continued to try to earn Rose's friendship, but soon he fell hopelessly in love with her, making everything even more torturous for himself.

"One day, Scorpius found Rose crying by the river that separated their kingdoms. He soon found out she was crying because, uh…. " I was really struggling with this part. Finally, I thought of something, even if it was a little lame. "Her people were starving, and without thinking about what he was doing, Scorpius kissed her. It was several months before Scorpius and Rose saw each other again, but when they did, Rose told Scorpius that she loved him just as he loved her. They were later married, and combined their kingdoms, ending the feud forever. The end."

"That was a beautiful story, Scorpius." Rose said, giving me a quick kiss. I think James, Hugo, and even Albus thought it was a bit cheesy, though, but honestly, I didn't care. Shortly after my story, Hagrid put out the fire, and we all went back to the castle.

Back at the common room, Rose and I were only Gryffindors left outside their dorms after Albus, Alana, James, and Lily went to bed. We were putting off our goodnights for as long as possible.

"I don't want to leave you." Rose sighed. "Even if it is for a short amount of time."

"Who says we have to yet?" I whispered. I scooped Rose up in my arms and carried her to the couch in front of the fireplace, causing her to giggle. Apparently, we must have fallen asleep there, because when I woke up bright and early the following morning, my neck was stiff from lying on the couch all night, and Rose was still cradled in my arms.

**Author's note: This chapter would have been up sooner, but I finally got into Pottermore, and well, you know the rest… :)**

**Also, sorry if Hagrid wasn't really as in character as he should have been. Because of the way he speaks, it is often hard for me to write him.**

**Preview for next chapter: **_**(Draco's pov)**_**: "You know Draco, I've been thinking." Astoria said as I came into the room.**

"**About what, Tori?" I asked.**

"**Well, about Scorpius and Rose, actually. I think we should invite her and her family over for dinner sometime over the Easter holidays."**


	22. Chapter 22: The Most Important Thing

**Chapter 22: The Most Important Thing**

_(Draco's pov)_

Visiting my parents is one of the most unpleasant ways to spend my time. However, my mother expects weekly visits from me, so I go only to please her. It's not far, - only a mile or two – but at least half of my visits result in shouting matches between my father and I. Today's visit was no different. My father mistakenly once again brought up how apparently Scorpius was bringing shame to the Malfoy family by being in Gryffindor and that I should have done a better job of raising him to have a Slytherin mind. Who does he think he is, telling me how to raise my own son?

At least I have something to come home to. My beautiful wife, Astoria, always cheers me up after a particularly bad argument. We met when our parents unsuccessful attempted to get her sister, Daphne, and I together. Daphne and I had been in the same year at Hogwarts, and had both been in Slytherin, but that's where the similarities ended. We just weren't interested in each other. So of course, I just _had _to fall for her younger sister, the beautiful, intelligent, _Ravenclaw_, Astoria Greengrass, and we've been together ever since.

When I arrived back at the Manor, I went straight to the living room, as it was Astoria's favorite room in the entire Manor, and I was sure she would be in there. Sure enough, there she was, sitting in her rocking chair, reading a book. I should there for a moment, watching her until she finally noticed me. "You know Draco, I've been thinking." Astoria said as I came into the room.

"About what, Tori?" I asked.

"Well, about Scorpius and Rose, actually. I think we should invite her and her family over for dinner sometime over the Easter holidays."

"Have you gone insane?" I asked in surprise. "We can't have the _Weasleys _over for dinner!"

"And why not?" Astoria said crossly. "Didn't you tell me you were fine with Scorpius dating Rose?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I suddenly am best mates with the girl's parents." I muttered.

"I still don't understand what you have against the Weasleys." Tori sighed. "What did they ever do to you?"

"They're blood traitors, Astoria! _That's _what did?" I snapped.

"Draco, stop this nonsense! You sound like your father!" Astoria shouted. She rarely used that on me, and instantly I felt guilty.

I sighed. "I suppose you're right. But I called the girl's mother a _mudblood _in our second year, for Merlin's sake. Do you _really _think they'll want to have dinner with us?" I asked in a last minute attempt to change Astoria's mind

My wife shrugged. "If they don't come, they don't come. But the least we can do is be friendly, right?"

"Fine," I sighed again. "Write to Scorpius and tell him he can invite Rose and her family to dinner. Who am I to stop you?" There was no arguing with Astoria. She _always _won.

"Thanks, Draco." Astoria said softly. "Scorpius will greatly appreciate this."

"Yeah, well it doesn't mean I have to be pleased with it." I muttered. And I was never going to be happy with this situation, no matter what Astoria said. However, I would do anything for my son's happiness, even something as extreme as inviting Weasleys into my home.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

It was official. My parents were insane. Or at least, my mother was for sure, as I was certain this was her idea, and not my father's. What was shocking was the letter that I received in early March, which I knew would change everything for better or for worse.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Your father and I discussed it – yes, your father too – and we agree that it would be nice to invite Rose and her family over for dinner sometime during the Easter holiday. If you would, please write to Rose and invite them to dinner. Any day, except Easter itself, would work well for us. I am anxious to meet this wonderful girl we've heard so much about._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

Yes, they were insane. I was sure of it now. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Rose and I couldn't get around our parents facing each other at some port if we wanted to continue our relationship after Hogwarts, and what better time was there than now? Eagerly, I left the dorm to tell Rose the good news.

Down in the Gryffindor Common Room, I found Albus and Alana studying together, but Rose was nowhere in sight. "Have you seen, Rose?" I asked.

"I think she's in the library. I'd check there." Alana replied.

Nodding my thanks, I rushed out of the common room towards the library. Sure enough, there was Rose, sitting alone at a table, reading a book. She smiled as I came in. "Hey, Scorp."

"I have to talk to you." I said quickly. "In private. Can we go somewhere else?"

Rose nodded, frowning slightly. "Sure," she said. She placed the book back on the shelf that she got it from and followed me out of the library. I led her to an empty corridor and handed her my mother's letter to read. I saw her tense up and freeze and she was reading, which wasn't a good sign. Her face began to pale, which was very concerning. I tried to wait, but couldn't take the anxiety any longer.

"So, do you want to come?" I asked when she was done.

"Scorpius… I – I can't." Rose replied softly.

"Rose, our parents have to face each other sometime, you know." I protested. "Why not now?"

"Because… my parents don't know I'm dating you yet."

"So you _lied_ to me?" I asked in disbelief, anger boiling up inside of me like a potion with the wrong, most explosive ingredients mixed together.

"I… I had no choice, Scorpius." Rose cried, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I didn't want to lie."

"You didn't have a choice? Really, Rose? Because believe me, everyone has a choice, no matter what they are doing. It's called 'free will'. Or were you under the Imperious curse, but I seriously doubt that." Perhaps I was being a little harsh, but I didn't care. I just couldn't believe Rose had actually lied to me, when I would never _dream_ of lying to her.

"You don't understand!" Rose cried, and suddenly the tears she had been trying so hard to keep in came pouring out. "If I told my parents, they would forbid us from seeing each other, and I just couldn't lose you, Scorpius."

"I told you to _trust _me, Rose. To trust me when I said everything would work out if you just told your parents, but you didn't. Trust is the most important thing to me in a relationship. You of all people should know that, and if we don't have trust, we don't have anything."

"But I do trust you! I'd trust you with my _life_!" Rose sobbed.

"The problem is I can't trust _you _anymore." I snarled. "In fact, if we can't trust each other, maybe we shouldn't be together at all."

"Scorpius, please..." Rose begged.

"No, Rose." I protested sharply. "If you're going to lie to me this, then maybe I don't want to be with you anymore."

Immediately, an enormous amount of hurt flooded Rose's eyes, and I knew I had hurt her more than I had ever hurt anyone before, but at the moment, I was too anger to even comprehend it, let alone care. Angrily, Rose pushed me and fled down the corridor, and I stormed off in the opposite direction toward the common room.

As I walked furiously back to my dorm, I was surprised to find my own tears were now rolling down my cheeks. I didn't fully know what had just happened, but I did know that Rose Weasley had betrayed my trust, and I mostly likely would never be able to trust her again. Not ever.

_(Albus's pov)_

When Scorpius flew through the common rooms to our dorm in a fury, I knew something disastrous had happened. Alana and I looked at each other in concern before I took off after my best friend. By the time I arrived at our dorm, Scorpius had already flung himself on his bed.

"Scorpius? What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"I've been betrayed." Scorpius muttered angrily.

"By who?"

"Why don't you ask your do-no-wrong, prefect cousin Rose?" Scorpius snarled.

It took me a minute to comprehend what Scorpius had said, but even then I was still confused. "Wait? What?"

Scorpius didn't reply, so I slowly – and probably wisely – backed out of the dorm and closed the door behind me. When I got back to the common room, Alana was looking at me expectantly. "I think Rose and Scorpius got into a row." I sighed. "I have to go find her."

"Want me to come?" Alana asked softly.

"No," I sighed again, "I think it's better if I go alone." With that, I disappeared out the portrait hole.

As I searched for Rose, a million thoughts flew through my mind. Rose wouldn't have cheated on Scorpius… would she? That couldn't be right, but why else would Scorpius have told me he had been betrayed? I just couldn't picture Rose doing something like that….

I looked everywhere for Rose, calling her name repeatedly as I went, but she was nowhere in sight. Finally, when it seemed as though I had searched the entire castle, I went back to Alana and the common room. Maybe she had had better luck. I could only hope so.

_(Rose's pov)_

This was all my fault. How could I have been so _idiotic_? All's I wanted to do was not lose Scorpius, and I ended up losing him anyway, for a totally different reason than I expected. I regretted lying to Scorpius one hundred percent, because lying never works out for the better, no matter what, and it cost me.

I ran from him then, too hurt and stunned by Scorpius's words to say anything more. Tears blurred my vision, but I didn't stop. Finally, I came to a room I didn't recognize. The room of requirements! It had to be! I opened the door to find a small room, empty room with no furniture except for a red velvet couch that was overloaded with fluffy pillows. I flung myself on it and allowed the tears to flow. I don't know how much time had passed, but at once point I heard Albus's voice outside in the corridor calling my name. However, I ignored him.

Oh why, why had I been so stupid? Now I had lost Scorpius, possibly forever. And it hurt.

**Author's note: I know a lot of you are going to hate me right now after this chapter. Sorry for SO much emotion. I kind of feel like maybe this is a little TOO dramatic. Is it? Please remember to review and tell me your thoughts. :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Distractions

**Chapter 23: Distractions**

_(Rose's pov) _

I stayed in the room of requirements for several hours. When I finally did come out, I went straight to my dorm and refused to talk to anyone, not even Alana or Sahara. For weeks, I was miserable. I hardly ate anything, rarely spoke, and in classes I wasn't totally there. Albus eventually managed to get the story out of me, but I didn't say a word about it to anyone else, although I'm sure Albus told Alana and Sahara what had happened. I avoided Scorpius whenever possible, which was achievable the majority of the time, as I'm sure he was doing the same. Albus didn't seem to know what to do though, as he had to go back to dividing his time between us as he used to. I knew it was hard for him, but worrying about my own pain took all of my energy. Even when the Easter holiday came around, my heart was still beating, but I wasn't truly alive. Even back home I was in a depressed mood, and unfortunately, Mum noticed.

I was in my room working on an essay for Transfiguration when there was a quiet knock on the door. "May I come in?" The soft voice of my mother called.

"Yes," I replied, and the door opened. Mum came in and softly shut the door again behind her.

"Is everything alright, Rosie?" she asked softly. "You haven't been yourself ever since you've been home."

I sighed. Like Albus, Mum always knew exactly how I was feeling, and I could keep nothing from her. I know I'm lucky to have such an open relationship with my Mum, but sometimes, in situations such as this, I wish we went as close. "I got into a row with… one of my friends." I replied.

Mum frowned. "Not Alana or Sahara, is it?" she asked. Mum knew that other than Al, those two were my best friends.

"No," I sighed. "Someone else."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mum asked quietly.

Unable to speak, I just shook my head.

It was Mum's turn to sigh. "Well, if you do want to talk, remember that I'm always here for you, alright?"

I nodded, and Mum quietly slipped out of the room. Another thing I loved about my mother was that she didn't pry, which was important because the last thing I needed right now was a nosy, prying mother forcing me to talk about something that caused me pain.

The rest of my holiday wasn't much better, and when I went back to Hogwarts, things were even worse than before. I thought the pain from my break-up with Scorpius would eventually go away, but when I arrived back at Hogwarts, it was still there. To make matters worse, Violet Brown-Johnson, was now taking advantage of the break-up and was constantly flirting with Scorpius, which was extremely painful to watch. I told myself not to care and to get over Scorpius, but I just couldn't convince myself. This avoiding Scorpius went on for another month or so, and soon it was time for the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Quidditch match.

The Quidditch match was set for the fourth weekend in May, and it was important to the team because this match was the deciding factor in whether or not Gryffindor would be able to compete for the Quidditch House Cup. My cousin, James, who was a seventh year and captain of the Gryffindor team, wanted this more than anything, and the team wanted to do whatever it took to make him proud. However, when the day finally arrived, I had no concentration. Even when the match began, I found myself catching quick glances at Scorpius, only to find he wasn't doing well. He wasn't blocking goals like he usually did, and received frequent glares of anger from James. Meanwhile, I wasn't doing any better. Lily and Roxanne called my name multiple times in attempt to pass me the quaffle, but I missed their passes constantly. Even when I did catch the quaffle, I only scored once or twice. Before long, the score was 70 to 180. If we didn't do something soon, we were going to lose to Ravenclaw.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

I regretted everything. Everything from blowing up at Rose to breaking-up with her. I wanted to apologize, but I knew there was no way Rose would take me back after the way I treated her. Yes, she lied to me, but that wasn't any reason for me to treat her the way I did. Now, I have most likely lost her forever. It took me four years to gain her trust the first time, and I doubt I could gain it again. So, I was miserable. I avoided Rose at all costs, and spent most of my time alone.

Because of my depression, I was really out of it, in my own little world. This really showed during the quidditch match, in which nearly every shot the Ravenclaw chasers took soared right past my head and into the goal. Rose and the other chasers weren't doing much better than I was. In the end, Albus eventually caught the snitch, but it was no use. The score still ended up being 250 to 240, in favor of Ravenclaw. This had definitely been a horrible past couple of months, and it was only going to get worse before it got better.

_(Rose's pov)_

We lost. Needless to say, James was extremely disappointed. After the match, he called us to the corner of the Quidditch pitch to call a team meeting. "Rose, Malfoy, what the bloody hell were you two doing out there?" James yelled once we had all gathered around him.

"I'm sorry, James." I muttered, looking towards the ground. "I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. I'll do better next time, I promise."

"For me, there is no next time." James said, and he stormed off back towards the castle.

"Don't worry about James." Al said softly as we walked back together. "He just had his heart set on winning the Quidditch cup, this being his last year at Hogwarts and all. You know how he is. Don't take it too personally."

"I know." I sighed. "But I still feel bad for contributing to our loss."

"Rose, it's not your fault." Albus said. "But I am wondering where your mind was today. You're not yourself."

I didn't answer. Finally Albus asked softly, "Does this have to do with Scorpius."

Before I could answer, I was saved by Matthew Corner, a Ravenclaw who had been asking me out since third year, interrupted us.

"Hey, Rose." He said, completely ignoring Albus all together.

"Hello, Matthew." I replied politely.

"Good job at the Quidditch match today. I know you tried your best."

I frowned. "No, Matthew, actually, I didn't."

"Oh." Matthew said, looking embarrassed. We walked in awkward silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I… uh… heard you and Malfoy broke up."

"I don't want to talk about that." I muttered, while Albus glared at him.

"I understand that, and I don't want to force you into talking about it, but I was thinking that maybe since you are available now, you could go out with me." Matthew replied.

I was never particularly attracted to Matthew, but from what I knew of him, he certainly seemed nice enough. And maybe he could help me keep my mind of Scorpius. I quickly glanced at Albus, who gave me an I-wouldn't-but-who-am-I-to-stop-you kind of look. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Okay."

Matthew smiled. "Great." No, not really. But if I could only just get over Scorpius, I would do anything.

**Author's note: Sorry for the short, boring, not-so-good (in my opinion) chapter. The next one will be better, I promise.**


	24. Chapter 24: A Complicated Year

**Author's note: Sorry for the large gap in time (3 months) but I couldn't think of anything interesting to happen, as Rose will explain.**

**Chapter 24: A Complicated Year**

_Seventh Year_

_(Rose's pov)_

"Seventh year." Albus said, mostly to me. "Can you believe it, Rose?"

It was the last week in August before school starts up again, and Albus, Lily, Hugo, and I were lounging around in Al's room while our parents socialized downstairs. I sighed. "It seems like just last month that we got on the Hogwarts Express for the first time."

"Everything's going to be so different!" Lily exclaimed. "James is moving out next week, and you two are graduating this year. It's going to be so lonely."

"Hey, what about me and Roxanne? We're still here." Hugo asked.

"Alright, I will be lonely _with _you and Roxanne. Better?"

Hugo smiled. "Yeah, that's good." He said, and everyone laughed. I was going to miss seeing my brother and cousins nearly every day, but the Weasley family was a close-knitted bunch, and I knew we would still see each other often.

"Hey, Al, that reminds me. Do you know what you're doing after Hogwarts?" I asked.

Albus sighed. "No, James knew he wanted to be an Auror since he was about four or so, and he starts training with Dad next week, but _I _have honestly no idea what I want to do."

"I think I want to be a writer." I replied, mostly to myself. "Possibly a healer. Or both."

We spent the next half hour talking about Hogwarts and what we wanted to do afterwards, when Aunt Ginny called us down for dinner. At the dinner table, Mum brought up the letter I had received from Hogwarts yesterday, the one that had announced that I had been chosen to be Head Girl. Mum and Dad were extremely proud of me, which made me extremely happy, and I could tell Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were happy for me as well. Maybe this year, if I was lucky, I could finally get over my relationship with Scorpius and move on with my life, because quite honestly, I was tired of the pain, and if being in a relationship with Matthew and being Head Girl didn't help me heal, then nothing would.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"You've got everything you need, Hugo?" Mum asked, and my fifteen-year-old brother rolled his eyes. Mum asked this question every year when she and Dad dropped us off at King's Cross, and no matter how annoyed he gets with it, he always forgets _something_.

"_Yes_, Mum." Hugo said impatiently.

"Alright," Mum sighed. "We'll send you an owl if you _do _forget anything, okay?"

Hugo nodded, and, after a quick kiss from Mum and a hug from Dad, raced to find his friends.

"Well, this is it…" Mum said slowly, and I noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Your last year."

"I'll be okay, Mum." I said, giving her a quick hug.

"I'm not worried." Mum sighed.

"That's right." Dad said with a smile. "We just don't like the idea of our little Rosie growing up too fast. You'll still be our well-behaved angel, won't you? You won't let that Corner boy pressure you into anything, right?"

"Of course not, Dad." I sighed. My summer had been uneventful, and I had only seen Matthew three times during the summer, once on a date to Diagon Alley, once to visit his family, and once when he came to meet mine. My parents seemed to like him, better than I do, actually, but Dad's still a little over protective, because as far as he knows, Matthew is my first boyfriend. Imagine what he would have done had he met Scorpius. Saying goodbye to my parents, I quickly boarded the train to meet the Head Boy and give the prefects their instructions. I certainly didn't want to be late for my first duty as Headgirl.

I made my way to the front of the train in good spirits. I thought nothing could ruin my mood. That is, until I saw who this year's Head Boy was. Standing alone, waiting for the prefects to arrive was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. And he had on a shiny new Head Boy badge nearly identical to mine.

Scorpius looked almost as surprised if I felt. I don't really know why I was so surprised. I mean, he was a good student after all. It was just that Scorpius was never a prefect; Albus was. So, why would he be Head Boy? Then, thinking back, I could remember a few Head Boys and Head Girls who were never prefects, with Albus's paternal grandfather, James, being one example. As soon as he saw me, Scorpius's eyes filled with a half surprised, half horrified expression before darting to the ground. My good mood immediately escaped my body. With both of us as heads, Scorpius and I were in for an awkward and probably unpleasant year. Suddenly I was no longer looking forward to being Head Girl.

When all the prefects arrived, I let Scorpius do all of the talking. As the heads usually do, Scorpius explained prefects' duties, which included making sure all students obey school rules, and helping any first years that needed assistance. I was glad Scorpius was able to handle this speech, because I was still too shocked to speak. Afterwards, without second glance at each other, Scorpius and I went our separate ways, Scorpius to sit with Luke and Ben, and I to sit with Albus, Alana, and Sahara. If this was the way it was going to be from now on, Scorpius and I were in for a long, most likely complicated year.

_(Scorpius's pov)_

My summer holiday was more bearable than I thought it would be. During the school year, I thought of Rose every day. During the summer, she only crossed my mind occasionally. I was finally getting over her. Or so I thought, until I showed up to for my first Head Boy assignment and discovered that Rose was the Head Girl, and I remembered just how much I missed her. But what was even more painful, was that Rose didn't miss me back. She had a new boyfriend now, Matthew Corner, of all the arrogant prats she could have chosen, and they've been dating for four months. Albus doesn't like her either, but as her cousin and her ex, we have no right to say who she can and cannot date. So I left it be no matter how much I despise Matthew. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. In fact, it's actually painfully. But I'll survive. I've made it this far anyways, but that doesn't ease the pain whatsoever.

At the head dorm, things were even worse. Rose went straight past our spacious, private common room to her dorm, and slammed the door behind her. I unpacked quickly, and then went to sit in the common room to wait for Rose so that we could do our rounds. Finally, the door opened, and Rose and I silently exited the common room to begin our first rounds as Head Boy and Girl. We didn't say anything to each other, and the corridors were quiet as it was only the first night back. We passed a Slytherin prefect, and I nodded a greeting to him, but he glared at me and continued on his way. Finally, I couldn't take anymore of this silence.

"We have to get this over with, you know." I said. It was the first thing I had said to her since the break-up, and I wished I had something better to offer.

"Get _what _over with?" Rose muttered.

"We can't go through the year without speaking to each other. It won't work, I can guarantee it."

"Then we'll talk when we need to." Rose said, and didn't say anything more.

As we were passing the Ravenclaw common room, we ran into Matthew Corner. He kissed Rose on the cheek, and it took everything I had not to punch him in the face for kissing the girl I loved. "Hey, Baby, need help with your rounds?" he asked.

Rose smiled. "No, thanks, we're almost done. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, though, alright."

"Alright," Matthew sighed. "I just don't like to be apart from my Flower for long." With that he kissed her again, right on the lips this time. It was a long kiss, but it seemed like he was trying to eat Rose's lips. He was trying to make me jealous, I could tell, and as much as I hated to admit it, it was working.

Finally Rose pulled away from him, giving him a "not now" kind of look. She _never _gave me a look like that. Then again, _I _never had the nerve to kiss her for the sole purpose of making another guy jealous. Rose quickly said goodnight to Matthew, and we continued on our way. That was when I decided that I was going to get Rose back. I didn't know when, or even how, but I was going to do it. If only she was more willing.


	25. Chapter 25: Anger Turned Into Fear

**Author's note: Please forgive me if you or anyone you know owns a funeral home. I just wanted to choose a job for Matthew's parents that I know for sure I wouldn't enjoy and dealing with deceased people and their grieving families is definitely one of these jobs. Again, sorry if this offends anyone.**

**Chapter 25: Anger Turned Into Fear**

_(Rose's pov)_

Merlin, what was I even doing here? I just spent the past twenty minutes of my date at Madame Puddifoot's with Matthew listening to him talk about his family's funeral home. It had been owned by Matthew's mother's – who was a muggle – family, and even thought he was a wizard, Matthew would be inheriting it. To be honest, I don't think I could have cared less, since owning a funeral home is just about one of the most boring, creepy jobs I ever heard of, but every time I tried to explain my own parents' careers, – which were much more interesting – Matthew interrupted me.

"My dad is –" I'd begin, but Matthew just wouldn't listen. I was getting sick of it.

As Matthew was talking, I found myself glancing out the window. Suddenly, I say a large barn owl hovering outside. "Hey, look!" I said, interrupting Matthew for a change. "I… I think it's for me."

We went outside, and sure enough, the owl dropped a single yellow rose into my hand. Attached to the rose was a note.

_Rose,_

_According to muggles, a yellow rose means friendship between the sender and the receiver. It took a long time for our friendship to bloom, but I was sure glad when it did. And that was the first step in our relationship…_

The note was not signed. My heart sank at the message. It couldn't be from Scorpius… could it? Just to make sure, I asked Matthew, "Did you send this?"

Matthew shook his head angrily. "Now, but I'm going to find out who did." With that, he stormed off towards the castle.

"Matthew, it says right in the note that yellow means _friendship_, nothing more than that!" I exclaimed, although I wasn't too sure of that myself.

"It doesn't matter." Matthew snapped. "Only one person can give you roses, and that is me."

He speed up his pace, leaving me far behind and forgotten. There was only one person who could have sent me that rose, and that was Scorpius. Of course, I wasn't about to tell Matthew that.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The following Friday night, I managed to leave the head common room before Scorpius, so I didn't have to do my nightly rounds with him. It was peaceful to be alone, and I rather enjoyed it. As I was walking down an abandoned corridor, I heard the unmistakable sound of two students being out later than they should be. I rounded the corner, only to find Matthew and Zoey Chang-Lee, a girl from my dorm, embraced in each other with their lips locked together in a passionate kiss.

Matthew broke away from Zoey as soon as he saw me. "Rose… I – I can explain."

"Don't even bother!" I snarled, and took off in the opposite direction, heading for the outside of the castle because I didn't know where else to go. I knew Matthew was following me, but I didn't stop running.

Outside, the moon was full and bright, but I barely noticed. I ran straight into the forbidden forest, not quite sure where I was headed. Perhaps to Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother, a pure-blooded giant who was affectionate towards Hagrid, Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, and I, but aggressive towards anyone he didn't know. "Please, Rose, just let me talk!" Matthew called after me.

Since I didn't know for sure where I was headed, I stopped and turned to face Matthew. "What?" I snapped.

"Look," Matthew sighed. "I know I should have told you before, but I'm just not feeling the chemistry I thought I'd feel with you. I was going to tell you tomorrow, honestly, I was."

"So you cheated on me?" I asked angrily.

"Well… sort of…. I –" suddenly Matthew's eyes grew wide, and he started backing up very slowly. Then, he turned around completely and bolted back toward the castle.

"Where do you think you're –" I yelled, but froze when I heard a low-pitched, frightening growl behind mind.

Slowly turning around, I saw I was just three or four meters away from a monstrous creature with large pointy teeth, and long sharp claws. The creature looked like a wolf, except it was larger and much more frightening. Suddenly, I knew what had scared Matthew off. It was a werewolf, and now it was after me.

The werewolf lunged at me, placing its front paws on me and knocking me to the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the horrifying pain of the werewolf's bite, which would either kill me or infect me with lycanthropy, but it didn't come. I felt the weight of the werewolf be lifted off my body, and I opened my eyes to see why the werewolf didn't bite. The werewolf was standing upright, with his ears erect and alert and his nose sniffing the air. Then I heard a horrible, frightening noise. It was a long, eerie howl, most likely from another werewolf. The werewolf took off in the opposite direction from the castle towards the source of the howl just as my mind slipped into darkness.

_(Scorpius's pov) _

Roses. I couldn't think of a better way to win back Rose's heart than to give her the flower after which she was named. I was in a gift shop in Hogsmeade with Luke and Ben when I spotted them. Albus was on a date with Alana, and since I didn't want to interfere, I wandered around the wizard village with Luke and Ben. Luke hand wanted to buy some roses for his mother's birthday so that was what we were doing in the gift shop in the first place. That was where I got my brilliant idea.

"Is there any reason why there are so many colors of roses?" I asked Luke curiously.

"Well each color has a different meaning, such as love, friendship, gratitude, purity, and desire. For example, I'm buying pink roses to show my mother my gratitude and appreciation towards my mum. It's a muggle thing, I guess." He explained.

After asking more about which color meant what, I bought three roses, each a different color. I then took the yellow rose, the one symbolizing friendship to Rose by owl right away. She didn't seem to acknowledge that I had sent it to her, but I know she kept it because I saw it sitting in a vase on top of her bedside table whenever her dormitory door was open.

About a week after I sent Rose the yellow flower, she decided to be sneaky and leave the dorm without me to do nightly rounds, but I outfoxed her by following directly after her. The events that followed proved that it was a good idea.

When Matthew was spotted cheating on Rose with Zoey Chang-Lee, I, of course, was furious. But I couldn't do anything about it, because then my cover would have been blown. Instead, I followed Rose and Matthew out to the Forbidden Forest. They finally stopped, and began to argue, so I slowly walked around them to get a better view.

I saw the werewolf before Rose and Matthew did, and not knowing else what to do, I quickly climbed the nearest tree. Suddenly, Matthew saw the monstrous beast sneaking up on Rose, and being the coward he was, he turned and fled.

"Where do you think you're –" Rose yelled, but was interrupted by the werewolves growl.

In a panic, I tried to think of a plan to save Rose from being attacked and severely injured, or worse, killed. It wasn't until the werewolf lunged at her and forced her to the ground that I thought of something. Taking a deep breath, I let out a long and mournful but very convincing howl. The werewolf got off of Rose to listen better and smell the air. I howled again, and the werewolf ran off in the opposite during of the castle and Rose. But then I looked down and saw that Rose was still. Quickly, I climbed down from the tree, hoping and praying that she was alright.

**Author's note: Just in case anyone's wondering, the werewolf who attacked Rose is unnamed. I suppose it could be Grayback, a random, new werewolf who doesn't know how to control himself, whatever you want to think. That nice thing about reading other people's work… you get to make your own inferences. :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Nightmares and Apologies

**Chapter 26: Nightmares and Apologizes**

_(Rose's pov)_

Sunlight steamed in through the window. I let out a moan as I realized my whole body ached. Wait… I wasn't in my dorm room. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital bed. But why…. Suddenly I remember. Matthew cheated on me. I was in the Forbidden Forest. I was attacked by a werewolf. Then… how did I get here. Looking around, I saw Scorpius sitting asleep in a chair by the side of my bed. What was he doing here? Did he know about the attack? Did _anyone _know? Looking beside me, I saw another rose. This time, it was orange. The note attached to it said.

_Rose,_

_Orange roses mean desire and enthusiasm. Ever since fifth year I've wanted to hold you in my arms and tell you that I loved you. To this day, that desire is still strong. And that was the second step in our relationship._

Just then, the door to the hospital wing opened, and Madam Pomfrey came in. As soon as she saw me, the elder nurse let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're awake, deary. We were getting worried."

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, even though I already knew. I just wanted to know whether or not Madam Pomfrey knew about the werewolf attack.

"You collapsed in the forbidden forest, for some unknown reason, and this young man," Madam Pomfrey explained, gesturing to Scorpius, "found you and carried you straight here."

So Scorpius must have followed me. But why didn't he get attacked by the werewolf as well? "What's he still doing here?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I tried to send him back to his dorm last night, but he snuck right back in here after I went to sleep. I found him sleeping in this chair just a couple of hours ago, and I didn't have the heart to wake him. I was planning on sending him back as soon as he woke up. Now, dear, how are you feeling?"

I hesitated. "I'm kind of sore."

"Alright, I'll go get your medicine."

As soon as Madam Pomfrey left the room, Scorpius's eyes flew open. "Rose, are you alright?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"I – I'm fine." I said, startled. "Did… did you follow me last night? To the Forbidden Forest?"

Scorpius sighed. "Yes, I did, but Rose, if I hadn't, you'd be dead right now."

We were silent for a moment before I spoke again. "Why did you save me?"

"Why? Because you would have done the same for me."

Scorpius looked as if he wanted to say something more, but Madam Pomfrey came in the room before he could say another word. Madam Pomfrey gave me a sedative, and the next day, I was cleared to go. But that was when the real trouble began.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_I was out in the Forbidden Forest again, reliving the night of the werewolf attack. This time, however, it was much worse. Not only was there the original werewolf to worry about, but Matthew transformed into one as well. Then, Scorpius came out of nowhere, and at first I thought he was going to help me, but he turned into one of them. As all three werewolves lunged at me and sunk their teeth into my skin, I let out a blood curdling scream…_

_**(Scorpius's pov)**_

My eyes flew open at the sound of a horrifying scream. _Rose, _was my first instinct. I jumped out of bed, and ran straight to Rose's dorm. Not bothering to knock, I flung open the door. Sure enough, Rose was sitting up on her bed, with tears running down her face. She was trembling, and her eyes were wide with fright. Quickly, I climbed into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting embrace. Surprisingly, she didn't protest.

"Shh, it's okay, Rose." I soothed. "What happened?"

"I – I was in the forbidden forest again, b-but this time you and Ma-Matthew were werewolves too, and I was bitten by all three of you." Rose sobbed.

"It's okay, Rose." I repeated. "It's not real."

I just sat there and held her in my arms. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but apparently I did, because the next thing I knew, it was early Monday morning.

Looking at Rose's alarm clock, I saw that it was six-fifteen in the morning; Rose's alarm didn't go off until six-thirty. Good, that meant I have fifteen minutes before Rose work up. That was plenty of time. Quietly, I went back to my dorm room and retrieved my final rose, the red one. On the card, I wrote:

_Beautiful Rose,_

_If you haven't guessed, red roses symbolize love. Despite everything that's happened, I still love you, and I always will. And that was, and I hope it still is, the third and finally step in our relationship._

_Love, _

_Scorpius_

Very carefully, I snuck back to Rose's dorm and placed the red rose on the pillow next to her head, where she would be sure to find it. Then, I went out into the common room to wait. Suddenly, those fifteen minutes felt like an eternity.

_(Rose's pov)_

When my alarm clock went off and I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was red. Blinking a few times, I realized that red was a rose. This rose was the most beautiful I had received so far. Turning off the alarm clock, I quickly read the note that was attached. This time the note was signed. Scorpius. Just as I thought. Suddenly, I knew it was time for me to apologize to him. I knew lying was wrong, and I regretted doing it. I know now that Scorpius and I loved each other so much that we would somehow find a way around my father forbidding us to date if the need presented itself. I just hoped it wasn't too late to get him back.

When I opened my dormitory door, I found Scorpius sitting on one of the couches in our common room, obviously waiting for me. "Good morning, Rosie." He said pleasant.

"Good morning." I replied, but then hesitated. "Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is long overdue but… I'm sorry for lying to you. I just didn't want to lose you but I ending up losing you anyway."

Scorpius sighed. "I'm sorry too, Rose. But I wanted you to trust that everything would be alright, and I wanted to trust you back. In a way, I can see why you were afraid to tell your parents about us, but you should have told me. What I don't understand is why you would ever go out with someone else, someone like _Matthew _especially, so soon after of break-up. That nearly killed me, Rosie. How could you do that to me?" I could tell he was pouring out everything he had been holding inside for months, and I felt even worse for lying and for going out with Matthew not even two months after our break-up. How could I have done this to him? I was truly a heartless bitch.

Suddenly, tears started to fall from my eyes, but I couldn't help it. "I know it was cruel, and idiotic of me, and again, I'm sorry. But I still loved you when we broke up, and no matter what I did, I just couldn't seem to get over you." I admitted. "So when Matthew asked me out, I said yes because I hoped it would help keep my mind off of you and keep me at least partly sane. It didn't though. But by then, I was sure you couldn't have loved me anymore."

Suddenly, Scorpius leapt to his feet, and kissed me, right on the lips, and I was reminded of just how much I missed his kisses. Scorpius was a much better kisser than Matthew, and his kisses always felt so prefect. "Don't you see how much I love you, Rose?" Scorpius whispered. "I could _never _stop loving you, not ever. In fact, when you started dating Matthew, I thought you were the one who had gotten over _me._ But now I know better, don't I."

"And so do I." I whispered back, and leaned forward to kiss him again. "I missed you so much."

Scorpius smiled. "I missed you too, Rosie, more than you could even imagine, and now that I have you back, I am never going to leave you again. Nothing is going to force me away from you, not even your father."

I could tell he meant every word he said. Scorpius kissed me one more time before we quickly got ourselves ready for the day and hurried down to breakfast, eager to share the good news that we were finally back together.

**Author's note: So, how was that chapter? I'm curious. Did I do a good job of getting Rose and Scorpius back together? Was it too rushed? Please let me know in a review. :)**

**Preview for next chapter: "As we were passing one of the school's many broom closets, we heard an unmistakable sound coming from inside. Scorpius and I looked at each other and grinned; we knew what that sound was. Someone was going to get caught snogging in a broom closet. Quickly, I yanked open the broom closet door to reveal…"**

**Oh, who just got caught snogging in a broom closet? Review your thoughts on this as well as the chapter, and if you do, I'm more likely to update faster.**


	27. Chapter 27: Caught in the Act

**Author's Note: So much drama here lately. I'm ready for a sweet, funny chapter, how about you? So that is what Chapter 27 will be. :) Here it is….**

**Chapter 27: Caught in the Act**

_(Scorpius's pov)_

Rose was mine again, and I was hers. Now that I had her back, I was determined to never lose her again. Although I didn't appreciate her lying, I understand why she didn't want to tell her parents, and I don't want to force her to do anything she isn't willing to do. When she's ready, she'll tell them, but not before.

Everyone seemed happy that we were back together, especially Albus. As Rose's cousin and my best mate, it must have been hard on him, having to divide his time between the two of us, besides dealing with our depression. Even the professors smiled at us when they saw us sitting together again.

After breakfast of the first day Rose and I were back together Albus pulled me aside. "Look, mate," he sighed, "I'm really glad you and Rose are back together, but be careful with her, alright? I know it was mostly her fault for lying, and I can't blame you for being mad, but I don't want her heart to be broken again, and I'm sure you don't want that either. I don't think she'd be able to handle it this time."

"Don't worry, Al, I'm not going to lose her again." I assured him.

Albus smiled. "I know you wouldn't."

I must have been the luckiest person in the world. I had the world's best girlfriend _and _the world's best mate. Maybe I should share with someone…. Nah!

It was now mid-November, half way between my birthday – November 3rd – and Rose's – December 5th. Not only had Rose and I been back together for about a month, but Al's and Alana's relationship was going strong as well. Nearly every day the four of us would do our homework together, and we were often joined by Sahara, and occasionally by Ben, Luke, Albus's and Rose's cousin Roxanne – a sixth year – and Al's sister, Lily. We were a close group of friends, and nothing could tear us apart.

One night, Rose and I finished our head rounds earlier, and we had nothing to do. "Now what do we do?" I asked, as Rose had insisted on finishing all of our homework earlier that day.

Rose thought for a moment, and then smiled when she thought of an idea. "There's no one in the Astronomy tower until midnight. Why don't we go there?" Rose suggested. Not having a better idea, I agreed.

Of course, the Astronomy tower was abandoned when we arrived. The tower was an important setting in Hogwarts history, as it was the place where the famous Headmaster Dumbledore was killed by the just-as-famous Professor Severus Snape. It was later proven that Dumbledore actually _asked _Snape to kill him by Harry Potter, of all people. Of course, only half the wizarding world believes this to be true, but that's probably one of the things wizards will always disagree about. Anyways, whether or not Dumbledore really did ask Snape to kill him, as I believe he did, the Astronomy tower is still one of the most important places in all of Hogwarts. It was almost as famous as the castle itself. Despite being slightly eerie, the tower was extremely peaceful, and the stars overhead shone radiantly. Overall, it was a nice place to be.

I sat down against the wall, and Rose sat down directly in front of me and laid her head on my chest. My left arm was wrapped gently around her in a comfortable embrace, while my right hand lightly stroked her hair. Rose loved when I played with her hair like that. I think it comforted her, even when she didn't really need comforting at all. We just sat there, gazing up at the stars and talking softly to each other as we attempted to catch up on six missing months of relationship. Suddenly, Rose became very quiet, "Scorpius?" she asked softly, finally speaking up again.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"I've been thinking…" Rose said, glancing up at me. "I… I think I'm finally ready to introduce you to my parents."

I smiled down at her. "That's brilliant, Rosie! When are you going to tell them?"

Rose hesitated. "Well… I think it would be best if we sort of… surprised them. I figured if I brought you home for Christmas, then it's not like Dad could say you couldn't step foot in our house. That would be rude. I mean, I'd tell them I was seeing someone and ask if I could have you over for dinner, but I just wouldn't tell them it was you until they actually met you. Does that make sense?"

I sighed. This wasn't exactly what I had been hoping for, but at least she was being honest with me this time. "Are you sure you want to do this? I still think it would be easier just to tell them?"

"I can't tell them." Rose whispered. "I'm just afraid Dad won't let you come if I tell him it's you. Scorpius, please, trust me on this."

Looking down at her, I saw that Rose's beautiful blue eyes were filled with a pleading expression. I couldn't say just no to her. "Alright, Rose. If that's what's you want, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Scorp." Rose replied softly.

That just proves it. I'd do anything for Rose, absolutely anything.

_(Rose's pov)_

I finally did it. I finally sent Mum an owl asking if I could have Scorpius over for dinner sometime during the Christmas holiday. I explained to her that I had broken up with Matthew Corner because he had cheated on me, and now I was dating someone else. I asked Mum if I could possibly invite him to have dinner with us. I also said that I wanted to keep my boyfriend's identity a surprise until she and Dad met him. Now, all I was waiting for was Mum's reply.

The night after I sent the owl, Scorpius and I were doing are nightly rounds as usual when we went down a corridor near the kitchens, trying to catch any students trying to sneak food from there. As we were passing one of the school's many broom closets, we heard an unmistakable sound coming from inside. Scorpius and I looked at each other and grinned; we knew what that sound was. Someone was going to get caught snogging in a broom closet. Quickly, I yanked open the broom closet door to reveal a very surprised fifth-year couple, a girl with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes, and a boy with bright red hair who didn't seem too pleased to see me. My brother! And the girl was a girl a barely recognized, a fifth year from Hufflepuff, the same house and year as Hugo. What was her name? Emma? Amanda? Anna. That was it. Anna Pearson, I believe.

"Hugo!" I exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Rose… I – I can explain!" Hugo stammered in embarrassment.

"There's no need to, Hugo!" I snapped. "You should know better. I really should write Mum and –"

"No!" Hugo exclaimed. Seeing Dad angry wasn't very fun, but Mum's temper was about ten times worse. "Please don't tell her."

I tried not to smile at Hugo's fear of Mum's wrath. "Relax, Hugo, my lips are sealed," Hugo breathed a sigh of relief, "_If _you never do something like this again. You're a _prefect_, Hugo. Act like one. And if I hear of you doing this again, Mum _will _be hearing about it. Do you understand me?"

Hugo's ear turned red with embarrassment, a trait he inherited from Dad, and he could only nod.

"Good," I said, "now back to your common room. Both of you." With that, the two fifth years hurried off.

When they were out of earshot, Scorpius let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, don't you feel bad for yelling at your younger brother?"

I hesitated. "Well… maybe a little. But he shouldn't be snogging girls in a broom closet! He knows better than that."

"But it's young love." Scorpius protested, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "You and I are in love, after all."

"Scorpius, not here, right in the middle of public!" I hissed.

Scorpius laughed. "Relax, Rosie, there's no one around. Besides, you're a hypocrite when you tell Hugo off for snogging someone in a broom closet."

"I am not!" I protested, blushing.

Scorpius only smiled. "Alright then, what about that time you snogged _me _in sixth year, when we first admitted our feelings for each other."

Oh… he had me there. "That's different!" I exclaimed, quickly walking away from Scorpius to prevent any farther embarrassment.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

This argument continued for quite awhile. By the time we arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, we were both laughed hysterically. The best – and the worse – part was, I knew he was right.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The following morning, I received a reply from my mother.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm terribly sorry your boyfriend cheated on you. He really seemed like a nice boy when you had him over this past summer. But just remember Rosie, most girls don't marry their first boyfriend. In fact, I dated – well, if you could call it dating – two boys before your father. Anyways, that's a story for another time._

_Of course you may bring someone home for dinner. How about the sixteenth of December, the day after you get back from Hogwarts? I'm just curious to see who it is. Dad and I can't wait for you and Hugo to come home for Christmas._

_Love, Mum_

So this was it. Scorpius was meeting my parents, whether we were ready or not.

**Author's note: 11 reviews for last chapter! I think that's a personal record. I should have Rose and Scorpius get back together every chapter, haha. :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! **

**RON IS GOING TO FIND OUT ROSE IS DATING SCORPIUS!**

**Review and it will come faster!**


	28. Chapter 28: Won't Give Up

**Author's note: This chapter is a songfic chapter. Meaning if you want some mood music, when you come to Scorpius' pov, listen to "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. It's a beautiful song, and I think it fits Scorpius and Rose well. Not perfectly, but then, few songfics do fit their stories exactly.**

**Chapter 28: Won't Give Up**

_(Rose's pov)_

"So, Rosie, when are you going to tell us the name of the boy I'm cooking for tonight?" Mum asked, which earned me a strange look from Hugo.

I smiled. "I'll tell you when he gets here."

Mum smiled back at me. "Fine, I suppose that's all I'm going to get from you."

A minute later, Mum disappeared out of the kitchen, giving Hugo a chance to question me.

"When were you planning on telling Mum and Dad you're dating Scorpius?" Hugo whispered.

"When were you planning on telling them you're dating Anna?" I hissed. "If I told Dad before hand, he'd forbid Scorpius from coming here even before he's met him!"

"You're mental, Rose. If I were you, I would have told –"

"If you tell him, Hugo, I _will _tell Mum about you and Anna." I snapped as loudly as I could without causing Mum to hear. As a Hufflepuff, Hugo was extremely loyal, and I doubt he would have told, but I just wanted to make sure.

Hugo's eyes grew wide. "She knows about Anna." He muttered. "She just doesn't know we snogged in a broom closet. And I wasn't going to tell Dad about Scorpius anyways. That's your job."

"Good," I said with a smile, and gave my younger brother a hug. "I'm leaving now. I told Scorp I'd meet him in Diagon Alley at three, and it's ten to three now." With that, I quickly told Mum and Dad where I was going and apparated to Diagon Alley.

I found Scorpius right where we promised to me, and he smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek when he saw me. "So how did you parents take to this?" I asked curiously.

Scorpius shrugged. "They were fine. Even though Dad doesn't particularly like your parents, both he and Mum only want me to be happy. Dad even wished me luck with your father!"

"And how do you feel?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nervous." He admitted.

"Me too," I said with a weak smile. Linking his arm with mine, we apparated back home where my parents and Hugo were waiting.

Snow was falling when we arrived back home. Our house wasn't fancy. It was about the size of The Burrow, but was only two levels and was more spread out, while The Burrow was just multiple levels stacked on top of one another. The house included three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room area, a living room, and a small room Mum used as her office. The house wasn't unreasonably large, but it was comforting and homey.

When we walked in the front door leading into the living room and into the kitchen, Mum was washing dishes using a cleaning charm, and Hugo was sitting at the table working on homework. Hugo looked up as we came in, and began to watch us intently, while Mum didn't seem to notice.

"Hi Mum, we're back." I said cheerfully.

"Well, that was fast. Who did you –" she stopped speaking as soon as she saw Scorpius, and suddenly her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Oh! Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley, Rose's mother."

Scorpius was about to reply, when Dad came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Sorry I took so long to get down here. George wanted me to get something down for the shop and –" he froze when he saw Scorpius, and his eyes were immediately filled with anger. "What the bloody hell is a _Malfoy _doing in my kitchen?"

I took a deep breath. "Dad… this is Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend."

"You're dating a _Malfoy?_" Dad yelled. "How could you do such a thing?"

"I – I love him, Dad." I stammered.

"No you don't, Rose!" Dad argued. "You're just in a stage of a rebellion right now, although I don't understand why."

"I _do _love him!" I cried. "Why won't you just give him a chance?"

"He's a bloody Malfoy!" Dad snapped.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Malfoy's are terrible, prejudice people, Rose. This boy's father and grandparents were _Death Eaters_, and his father called your mother a mudblood! Honorable people do not do that!" Dad yelled.

"What if he's not like them!" I cried. "Scorpius is different!"

"Families like the Malfoys _never _change, Rosie, and he," Dad bellowed gesturing to Scorpius, "is _no _different. I want him out of this house right this bloody minute!"

"But Dad…"

"I said, I want him out, or else I'll kick the _both _of you out!"

The room was silent for a moment, before I decided I couldn't take anymore. "You know what, Dad, if you think the Malfoys are prejudice, then why don't you take a look in the mirror for once!" I screamed and bolted out the backdoor just as the tears began to roll down my cheeks.

_(Hermione's pov)_

I really had no idea who Rose was planning on bringing home for Christmas, but I was excited for the occasion just the same. The first time I saw the boy Rose had talked so much about, I thought it was a teenage Draco Malfoy, but of course, that would have been impossible. Instead, it was his son, Scorpius. Despite my surprise, I still managed to be friendly towards him. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for my husband, Ronald. Soon, an argument had broken out between him and our daughter. Suddenly, Ron said something that Rose just couldn't handle.

"I said, I want him out, or else I'll kick the _both_ of you out!" Ron yelled furiously.

"You know what, Dad, if you think the Malfoys are prejudice, then why don't you take a look in the mirror for once!" Rose cried, and with that, she ran out the back door. Scorpius looked at us with sad, gray eyes before rushing after her.

Quickly grabbing him by the arm, I dragged Ron out to the living room, where we could talk in peace without our fifteen-year-old son, Hugo, listening. "Ronald Billius Weasley, just what do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"She's dating a _Malfoy_," Ron hissed. "How can you be fine with that?"

"I'm fine with it because Rose has a right to make her own decisions. And besides, we don't even know him yet!"

"But, Hermione, he's Draco son! His bloody _son, _Hermione. You know, that man that called you that… that despicable word. Or have you forgotten."

"That doesn't matter!" I snapped. "Not everyone is exactly like their families. Scorpius may be different."

"I don't see how." Ron muttered. "He might hurt Rosie, and that's something I don't want to risk."

"You're being ridiculous!" I cried. "What if my parents didn't like you? What if I were a muggle like them, and you still wanted to marry me, but they forbid us from being together because you were a wizard. What then?"

Ron sighed. "That's different, Hermione…."

"How? How is it different? Your daughter will never forgive you if you carry on like this, without even giving Scorpius a chance. Look out there." I pointed out the window, where Scorpius and Rose were sitting on the bench that overlooked our little pond. Scorpius cradled Rose in his arms, while she cried into his shoulder. "Is that what you want? For your daughter to be unhappy for the rest of her life, possibly even despise you?"

"Blimey, I think you're right again, Hermione." Ron said after a short pause. "But I just don't want Rosie to get hurt is all."

"She'll be hurt just the same if you keep her away from Scorpius." I said softly.

Ron sighed again. "I'm going to go apologize to them."

"Thank you, Ron; you're doing the right thing." I said, but by then, Ron was already out the back door.

_(Scorpius' pov – Songfic section to "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz)_

Well, that went well. Note my sarcasm as I say this because I don't think that could have gone any worse. Mr. Weasley was outraged when he saw me, and he and Rose got into a major argument, resulting in Rose running outside into the cold.

What surprised most was not the fact that Mr. Weasley was upset. I kind of expected that. What really surprised me were the things he said, mostly what he said about my father. I knew my father and grandparents were prejudice, but I never imagined my father calling a muggleborn a… I can't even say the word he called her. Why would he do something like that? Unknowingly, my father may have ruined all chances I had with Rose.

Rose threw herself on the snow-covered bench near the pond, and after taking the time to clear off some of the snow with my wand, I quickly joined her, wrapping my arms around her as I allowed her to cry onto my shoulder.

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**Well there's so much they hold**

**And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far **

**To be right where you are **

**How old is your soul? **

Finally, she stopped crying at looked up with those beautiful blue eyes of hers that I love so much. They're so diverse. One moment, they're dark and furious like the night sky, and the next they're as beautiful and bright as the sunrise. She came so far, from despising me in first years to being so in love with me that she has arguments with her own father over me.

"Scorpius doesn't it bother you?" Rose sobbed. "The way my father talks about your family like that? How can you stand it?"

"It's nothing I didn't know already, Rosie." I said softly. Well… almost nothing. "It's fine, really."

"But it's not, Scorp." Rose protested. "What… what if he doesn't let us be together?"

**I won't give up on us **

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up **

"Rose," I said with a sigh. "No matter what, I _will _find a way around this. I won't give up on us, even if things get rough with your dad. I'm giving you all my love and I'm still positive that things will work out."

"But… how?" Rose sniffed.

**And when you're needing your space **

**To do some navigating**

**I'll be here patiently waiting**

**To see what you find  
>'Cause even the stars they burn<strong>

**Some even fall to the earth**

**We've got a lot to learn **

**God knows we're worth it **

I sighed again. "If you need some space to figure some things out, just let me know. But just remember that I will always be patiently waiting, because I love you so much. We've learned so much so far, and there's still so much more. But, that doesn't matter, because Rose, I know we're worth it."

"I want to be with you, Scorpius, I know that." Rose said weakly. "And if it means upsetting my father… then, so be it."

**No, I won't give up  
><strong>**]**** I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make **

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts **

**We got yeah we got a lot at stake **

**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

**We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in**

**I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not**

**And who I am **

"Rose, listen to me." I said sternly. "I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily. Yes, we have a lot at stake, but I will try my hardest to get your father to accept me. Despite everything, we never broke, and I don't want to end this now. I _won't _end it. Do you trust me?"**  
><strong>

**I won't give up on us **

**Even if the skies get rough **

**I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up **

**I'm still looking up  
>I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up)<strong>

**God knows I'm tough (I am tough), he knows (I am loved) **

**We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved) God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)  
>I won't give up on us <strong>

**Even if the skies get rough **

**I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up**

"I trust you." Rose said softly.

I was just about to kiss her when we heard a voice behind us. "Rose? Scorpius?" Turning around quickly, I saw it was Mr. Weasley who had spoken.

"Dad, I want –" Rose began, but Mr. Weasley raised a hand to stop her.

"Hang on a minute, Rosie, I want to say something." Mr. Weasley paused, taking a deep breath. "I owe both of you an apology. I judged you much too quickly, Scorpius, and didn't give you the chance that you deserved, and for that, I'm truly sorry. I would like to give you a chance to prove me wrong, if you'll allow me."

"Of course, Mr. Weasley." I said, nodding politely.

"Thank you. Now let's greet each other the right way, shall we." Mr. Weasley came around the bench and held out his hand. "I'm Ron Weasley, Rose's father."

"Scorpius Malfoy." I replied, shaking his hand.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Well now that that's done with we should go inside. It's freezing out here."

With that, Mr. Weasley and Rose led me back into the house, where Mrs. Weasley and Hugo were waiting anxiously for us. After glancing at us to make sure things were fine between Mr. Weasley and me, Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Welcome to our home, Scorpius. As I said before, I'm Hermione Weasley. If you need anything, please be sure to let me know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." I said politely.

"Oh, and please call me, Hermione. When you say 'Mrs. Weasley' I think of my mother-in-law and wonder how you could have possibly met her so soon." Rose's mother said with a smile.

I laughed. Now that the introductions were officially over with, Rose took me on a tour of her house. It was fairly small compared to Malfoy Manor, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room area, a living room, and a small office. Rose's bedroom was very neat and organized and looked out onto the spacious back yard and the pond. Although it wasn't extremely large, Rose's house seemed quite comfortable and homey.

At dinner, Mr. Weasley asked me a lot of questions such as how I liked being in Gryffindor, what I loved about Rose, and my interest in Quidditch. I answered the questions as best and as honestly as I could. Hermione asked me a few questions as well, such as what I wanted to do after Hogwarts, and she even asked about my parents and what they did for a living, much to Mr. Weasley's discomfort.

After a while, Mr. Weasley asked. "May I have a word with you, Scorpius?"

Nervously, I stood up, pushed in my chair, and followed Mr. Weasley into the living room.

"Scorpius, you've really impressed me tonight." Mr. Weasley said with a sigh. "I misjudged you, and I'm sorry. But I only want what's best for Rose, and I certainly do not want her getting hurt. And as you probably know, your father and I didn't get along too well when we were in school, so you can probably see why I was… uncomfortable with you at first. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you, sir." I said.

"Good." Mr. Weasley said. "Because I would like to give you my permission to date my daughter. But let me tell you, if you hurt my daughter in any way, you will wish you never heard of Ronald Weasley. Now get back in there before Rosie thinks I'm murdering you."

"Thank you, sir." I said quickly. I turn to leave, but Mr. Weasley calls me back.

"One more thing, Scorpius, he said. "Call me Ron."

"That sounds good." I said with a smile, and headed back towards the dining room. When I saw Rose smiling encouragingly at me, I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe this day turned out wonderfully after all.

**Author's note: So how did you like it? Was it up to your expectations. Too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? Please understand that if Ron seems o.o.c., it's only because he's worried about Rose. Review or p.m. me with questions.**

**Also, see that nice, new, big, impossible-to-miss blue review button down at the bottom-center of the page. Click it. It does really cool, magically things. :)  
><strong>

**Finally, next chapter will be Rose meeting Draco and Astoria! :) It will come later this week.  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29: Meeting the Malfoys

**Chapter 29: Meeting the Malfoys**

_(Scorpius' pov)_

December 29th was the day that Rose was coming round to meet my parents, and of course, I was excited, yet nervous for it. I hadn't seen Rose in almost two weeks after all, but I was worried about how my father would take to her. Although, after getting meeting Rose's parents over with, I wasn't too concerned.

I picked Rose up at her house at about four in the afternoon. After saying a quick hello to Ron and Hermione, Rose and I apparated home. Rose's eyes grew wide when she caught sight of Malfoy Manor. "You... you live here!" She stammered.

I nodded. "Yes. This house has been in my family for hundreds of years."

"_House?" _Rose exclaimed. "Scorp, this thing is a mansion! It's nearly as big as Hogwarts!"

I laughed. "Really, Rosie, it's not _that _big!" With that, I took Rose by the hand and opened the front door. I led her past the staircase and down a long hallway until we reached the living room, where we found my mother knitting a red and gold scarf, which was clearly meant for me. With me being a Gryffindor, Mum being a Ravenclaw, and Dad being a Slytherin, our family had quite the variety.

Mum glanced up as we came in and got to her feet. "You must be Rose." She said with a smile. "I'm Astoria Malfoy, Scorpius' mother. Scorpius has told me so much about you, and it's an honor to finally have you in my home."

Rose smiled back. "Thank you, Astoria. It's an honor to be here. Your home is gorgeous."

"Thank you, I think so too." Mum replied before turning to me. " We'll be having roast beef and Yorkshire pudding for dinner tonight. It will be ready in about an hour. Your father is in the office nearest our bedroom, if you looking him. And Rose, if you're wanting anything, please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thanks Mum." I said. "May I take you on a tour, Rose?"

Rose smiled again. "I'd like that." She said, and so we left the living room.

I took Rose to my father's office first, thinking I'd get introducing Rose to him first. I led Rose up the stairs, pointing things out along the way. When we arrived at Dad's office, the door was closed, so I knocked before entering. "Come in." Dad called. I opened the door and led Rose inside. Dad was sitting in one of his arm chairs, reading the _Daily Prophet _with a frown upon his face.

"Dad, this is Rose Weasley, my girlfriend."

Dad looked up for a second and said, "Good afternoon," before returning to his reading.

I hesitated, waiting for more of a response than just the two words he gave us, but none came. "Mum says dinner will be ready at five."

"That's fine." Dad replied, not even bothering to look up from his newspaper this time.

Rose and I looked at each other and left the room, softly shutting the door behind us. "Is he always this… unfriendly?" Rose asked once we were out of hearing range.

"Don't worry, Rose, it'll just take a while for him to get to know you." I told her. Rose nodded, but she didn't seem convinced.

After the tour – which took about ten minutes or so – I took Rose up to my room. Rose gasped as she looked around. "You're room is amazing!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, I like it too." I led her up to my loft, where my bed was, and we sat and talked for about forty-five minutes, as we had a lot of catching up to do since we saw each other last.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Rose asked curiously.

I shrugged. "It was fine. Grandfather and Grandmother Malfoy's came here on Christmas Eve as usual, and surprisingly, my father and grandfather didn't argue once. It was pretty pleasant actually. Christmas Day we went to Granddad and Grandma Greengrass's and spent the day with them, my Aunt Daphne and two cousins. What did you do?"

"Well, Christmas Eve we went to Granddad and Granny Granger's house, and had a muggle Christmas as we usually do. It was just the six of us, since I have no aunts, uncles, or cousins on Mum's side. Then Christmas Day, we went to The Burrow, and I told the rest of my family that I'm dating you."

"How did they take that?"

"Alright, I suppose. They were a little surprised, but they're fine with it. Granddad Weasley was in shock, though. He just couldn't believe I was dating you, but I think he's over it now."

We talked for a few more minutes before heading down to dinner. Now here was when things would get interesting.

The table was set when Rose and I entered the kitchen, and during dinner I made Rose seem as welcome as possible by attempting to involve her in the conversations and offering her more food and drink. Dad, however, surprised me by completely ignoring her. He continuously brought up events that he had read in the _Daily Prophet_ to my mother, and whenever Rose started to say something, Dad would rudely interrupt. Suddenly, Dad crossed the line when he brought up something about house elves.

"You know what else I've heard, Astoria?" Dad was saying. "I read in the _Prophet _today that they thinking about making a law that house elves have to be _paid_. Can you believe it?"

"Well, Draco, I suppose it's only fair." Mum replied. "And besides, I'm sure their minimal wage would be much less than wizards'."

Dad shook his head. "Astoria, you don't understand. House elves have been serving the Malfoys for hundreds of years, and now suddenly we might have to _pay _them? Seriously, what _idiot_ came up with that idea."

I looked over at Rose, who had suddenly tensed and was looking down at her now empty plate. I knew she would be uncomfortable with this conversation, because _Hermione _was the leader of this new "Salaries for House Elves" idea, and was trying to turn it into a law. Finally, Rose had the opportunity to speak. "This dinner was delicious. Thank you Astoria."

Mum smiled. "It's no problem, Rose. Is there anything else you would like?"

"No, thank you," Rose replied, "but may I use your toilet?"

"Of course you may. Just go straight out that door, and down the left-hand hallway. It's the second door on your left. I'm sure Scorpius showed you where it is?"

Rose nodded, said a polite "thank you" and disappeared from the room.

"What is your problem, Dad?" I hissed after Rose left the room.

"Excuse me?" Dad asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"You've been rude to Rose all night, barely letting her say a sentence. And you _knew _Rose's mum is leading that "Salaries for House Elves" Idea, didn't you? Why would you even bring that up?"

"Scorpius, I didn't _ask _for Rose to come here, so why should I feel the need to include her in my conversation?"

"No, Draco!" Mum snapped. "Scorpius is right, now that I think about it; you have been rude towards the poor girl."

"Please, Dad." I begged. "At least, _talk _to her."

Dad sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry."

I was about to say something more, but just then, Rose reentered the dining room.

"So, Rose, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Dad asked while we were waiting for our dessert.

Rose looked at him in surprise. "Well, I think I want to be either a writer or a healer. I haven't decided yet." She said nervously.

Mum smiled. "Both are fine careers." She said.

Just then, the door swung open, and two of our house elves, Cinna and Mo, came in, holding a large platter of apple crumble with ice cream. "Thank you." Rose said cheerfully. The house elves blinked at her in surprise before bowing their heads and dashing out of the room.

Mum and Dad continued to ask Rose more questions, and she slowly began to relax. After dinner, Rose and I went back up to my room, where she grabbed my present from her satchel and I got hers from my closet. I had the perfect gift for her, and I just hoped that she would like it.

_(Rose's pov)_

Visiting Malfoy Manor was a frightening experience. At first, Scorpius's father, Draco, didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there, and he even indirectly called my mother an idiot. During dessert though, we warmed up to each other a little when Draco started asking me questions. After dessert, Scorpius and I retreated to his room to open Christmas presents.

"Who goes first?" Scorpius asked.

"You can." I suggested, handing him his present.

Scorpius unwrapped his gift, and his eyes lit up immediately. It was the Broom Care Kit Scorpius and I saw in a shop during the last Hogsmeade trip that Scorpius had stared at longingly. It included cleaning spray, clothes, and other cleaning supplies and book titled _Spells to Improve the Performance of Your Broom Without Breaking the Rules_. "Thanks Rose. How'd you know I wanted this?" Scorpius asked teasingly.

"I don't know, I guessed." I said in a sarcastic tone, causing us both to laugh.

When I opened my present, a black velvet box was revealed. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was silver with two overlapping hearts in the center. One heart was Blue Topaz, my birthstone, while the other was Yellow Topaz, Scorpius's birthstone. "It's a promise ring." Scorpius exclaimed before I could say anything.

"Isn't… isn't that a promise to get engaged?" I asked, confused.

Scorpius hesitated. "Well, sometimes it is. But really, it's simply just a promise to do _anything_. In this case, I'm promising to never give up on our love, no matter what happens, and to never leave you again, unless you want me gone. Do you like it?"

"Scorpius," I gasped, tears of joy forming in my eyes. "It's gorgeous. Of course, I love it!"

"I'm glad." Scorpius said, and kissed me on the lips.

I slide the ring onto my left pointer finger, as it would have aroused furious questions had I put it on my left ring finger. I think Dad would murder Scorpius if I did that. I stayed until ten that night before getting ready to go home. Just as I was about to leave, Draco and Astoria asked to speak to me alone.

"I'm sorry for my behavior early tonight." Draco began. "I was rude, and a terrible host and I hope you'll forgive me." 

"I forgive you." I replied, and Draco nodded his approval.

"You're a wonderful girl, Rose." Astoria said. "I hope you'll come around again."

I smiled. "I will. Thank you for having me."

Suddenly Draco sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Astoria, and honestly, I don't think Scorpius could have done better."

"Thank you." I said again. After giving Astoria a quick hug and shaking Draco's hand, I meet Scorpius near the front door, and together we apparated back home.

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help but think that this Christmas was by far the best yet.

**Author's note: Just to let you know, this story is starting to wind down a bit. Maybe four or five more chapters at the most. Right now, this story has 167 reviews, which beat my previous personal record of 44 a LONG time ago, but I'd really like to get to 200 reviews. If you make that happen, I will offer ****another PRIZE ****to my 200****th**** reviewer. It doesn't necessarily need to be a chapter dedication. It can be whatever you want, within reason of course. :) So please, without further ado, review! **


	30. Chapter 30: Double Date

**Chapter 30: Double Date**

_(Rose's pov)_

After we returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holiday, time seemed to pass even more quickly than before. Before we knew it, February was here. It was hard to believe that we only had about four more months at Hogwarts before we graduated. Although Scorpius and I were planning on staying together after Hogwarts, we didn't know much time we would get to spend together, so we wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

The weekend before Valentine's Day another Hogsmeade trip was scheduled. That was when Albus got the idea for himself and Alana to go on a double date with Scorpius and me. Everyone thought it was a good idea, so that Saturday, we all met in the Great Hall.

First, we went to the Three Broomsticks, where the boys bought Alana and I butterbeers. There, Scorp and Al argued about who had the better girlfriend.

"Clearly, it's me." Albus claimed. "I mean, no offense, Rose, but look at this girl. She's gorgeous, and has the sweetest personality."

"I disagree!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Rose is much better. She gorgeous, intelligent, kind, protective, strong-willed… the list goes on."

This argument lasted for about fifteen minutes, while Alana and I just looked at each other and struggled not to laugh at our love-struck boys. After the Three Broomsticks, I convinced the others to come to Tomes and Scrolls, Hogsmeade's bookshop to pick up a book I wanted.

After the bookshop, we all went to Honeydukes, where Scorpius and Albus competed with each other to see who could buy the best gift for their girlfriend. Scorpius got me a large chocolate heart, while Albus bought Alana six large bags of assorted sweets. Alana and I disappointed the boys by telling them they had tied.

We stopped in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after that, and visited Uncle George, Aunt Angie, and Dad – Dad was working full time there now, as he had just recently retired from his auror position. The Hogsmeade location of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was opened a few years ago, when Uncle George had earned enough money from the Diagon Alley location to buy Zonko's joke shop.

"Hey I know you!" Uncle George exclaimed as we came in.

"Hey, Uncle George." Albus and I said together.

"Who have you brought with you today?"

"This is my girlfriend, Alana Finnegan, and Rose's boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy." Albus replied.

Uncle George studied Alana and Scorpius for a bit before saying. "Well, you two seem to have chosen well. And remember, everything is half-priced for family. Just come see me when you're done."

"Thanks, Uncle George." I said. "Do you know where Dad is?"

"He's back in the storage area." Uncle George answered. "Feel free to go back and say hello."

We went back and said a quick hello to Dad before exploring the shop some more. After purchasing a few items, we decided to have a snowball fight on the hill near the shrieking shack. Soon, we began to grow hungry, so we went to the new restaurant that had just opened about two months earlier. After lunch, we explored the village for a few more hours before heading back to Hogwarts. Once back at school though, no one really wanted our double date to end quite yet. Suddenly, Albus got an idea.

"Who wants to play Quidditch?" Al asked.

Scorpius and I eagerly agreed, but Alana was a little apprehensive. "Isn't it a little cold?"

"Of course not!" Albus exclaimed. "It's about zero degrees out. That's nice for February."

With that, we stopped at our dormitories to get our brooms, and Albus opened the Quidditch shed using his captain's key to get an extra one for Alana.

"Are you sure we're allowed to use the field?" Alana asked.

"Of course we can." Albus assured her. "I'm a Quidditch captain, after all, so I have a right to use it. Don't worry."

"But… it's starting to snow. Wouldn't the visibility be bad?"

Albus was starting to get frustrated with all of Alana's complaints, and all three of us could tell. "Just use a water-repelling charm. Really Alana, why are you making all of these excuses?"

Immediately, Alana bowed her head. "I – I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Albus snapped. "Don't lie to me."

"Fine, I'm afraid of flying." Alana cried. "Are you happy now?"

So that was it. I should have remembered. During flying lessons in first year, Alana fell off her broom. Luckily, she was caught by Madam Hooch just in time; otherwise she might have been seriously injured. Ever since then. Alana's been terrified of heights. I supposed I thought she had gotten over it.

As soon as Albus heard those words, his eyes softened, and I knew he felt bad about yelling at her. "You know, I have a better idea. You can climb on the back of my broom, and we can just fly around."

"I don't know…" Alana said slowly.

"Alana," Albus sighed. "I will _not _let you fall, I promise. Please just try it. For me."

"Okay." Alana sighed, and warily got on the back of Albus's broom. At first, her eyes were closed, and she had her face buried in Albus's dark, messy hair. After a while though, Alana became braver, and soon she was even laughing as Albus, Scorpius, and I raced each other around the field.

"That was so fun!" Alana exclaimed, kissing Albus lightly on the lips. "Thanks for convincing me to do that, Al."

"And thank _you_ for being so brave. That is why I love you so much." Albus said, kissing her back.

Scorpius and I smiled at each other, because we knew Alana had just learned something I myself had learned not to long ago. That if you're afraid to conquer your fears, then you will miss out on something truly amazing. I finally had the courage to introduce Scorpius to my parents, and now that I had, my relationship was care-free and just plain wonderful.

**Author's note: It's 6:40 in the morning my time, but honestly, I don't really care. This chapter has been delayed long enough, and it's either post this now or wait until tomorrow.**

**Sorry the chapter's so short. It's kind of a filler chapter if you couldn't tell.**

**Finally, I'm trying to decide what story I should write after this one, so I have two plots on a poll on my profile, and I'd appreciate it if you all would answer it. One is Draco/Astoria and the other is Teddy/Victoire. Check out the poll for more details.**

**And as always, please review!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Whomping Willow

**Author's Note: Don't mean to seem pushy or desperate or anything like that, but… only 2 reviews last chapter? Seriously? You guys can do better than that. I know you can, because I've received ten reviews in previously chapters. I don't want to seem unreasonable, but… if I don't get at least five reviews this chapter (5.8 per chapter is my current average for this story), I am holding this story hostage for as long as I see fit. SO REVIEW! I'm trying to get to 200, and I have 175 right now. Plus, there's only two or three chapters left after this one. Anyways, please tell me if I'm being unfair. I just want to meet my goal of 200 reviews is all, and you must understand, 2 reviews is awfully disappointing if you've been spoiled by getting at least five every chapter. Well, that's it for now I guess… Oh, and thanks to the two people who **_**did **_**review last chapter, and anyone who has **_**ever **_**reviewed for that matter. :)**

**Chapter 31: The Whomping Willow**

_(Scorpius' pov)_

Why is it that whenever you want time to slow down, it always seems to speed up? By April, it had finally hit me that I only had about two and a half months left of seeing Rose every day, unless our parents let us rent a flat together or something, but I highly doubted that. Sure, Ron had warmed up to me, but he wasn't _that_ accepting.

Also, this was the time of year that professors assigned either really big projects or final tests before NEWTs. These projects and tests were even worse for seventh years, because they were more difficult, and often worth more of our final grade. Of course, Defense Against the Dark Arts class was no exception.

Even in April, students were anxious to be out of school, causing the DADA room to be full of noise. It was so chaotic in there, it took Professor Clearton awhile to get our attention. Professor Clearton was in his early fifties, but he seemed younger, with his dark, curly hair that had not one speck of gray in it, and just his personality in general. Even though he was our Deputy Headmaster, husband of our stricter Headmistress, Headmistress Clearton, and Head of Gryffindor, he was still a good teacher, and taught his students with a firm-but-gentle hand. He never raised his voice, and only scolded students when the need presented itself. Normally, students had the utmost respect for him, and paid close attention whenever he stood at the front of the class. This particular day though, things were different, as students were too involved with their own conversation to even notice Professor Clearton, causing him to do something he didn't do on a normal basis.

"QUIET!" Professor Clearton yelled, causing many students to jump. At least it got everyone's attention. "That's much better. As you all know, the end of the year is fast approaching, and I would like to take the time to introduce a end-of-school project. We are going to have a little debate here in class. Your assignment is to take any topic we learned about in class from first year until now, and present an argument about it, either for or against whatever it is you're presenting. I'll explain more after I pass these out."

With that, Professor Clearton took a moment to give each student a piece of parchment, on which the project directions were printed.

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**Professor Clearton**_

_**End-of-the-year Seventh-Year Project**_

_**Directions:**__ Students will choose a topic of anything we've covered during the year and present an argument, either for or against the topic._

_Example: Because Corporal Patronuses are so difficult to conjure, it is impossible for an underage wizard to succeed in doing so._

_**Presentation: **__State argument: Are you for or against whatever it is you are discussing?_

_Example: I am against the argument that because Corporal Patronuses are so difficult to conjure…._

_State three points: You must use facts in this portion of the assignment._

_**DUE Monday, 6/5/24**_

_**Worth 200 points**_

"So," Professor Clearton began as he returned to the front of the room, "as stated your topic can be about anything we learned this year, except for the example I gave. Your presentation is due the sixth of May, a little less than a month from now. I hope that by the sixteenth we can begin to review for your NEWTs. Today's assignment is to brainstorm a list of at least three ideas. I want a half an hour of quiet work time. You may begin. Let me know if there are any questions."

Right away, I set to work. I had no idea what topic to choose, but by the time the half hour had passed, I had already jotted down four ideas.

Professor Clearton suddenly cleared his throat to get the class's attention. "Alright, if you are finished, you may talk quietly with your neighbor for the rest of the class period." Immediately, everyone started whispering to one another. "Is _everyone _done?"

The class nodded, and Professor Clearton frowned. "Hmm… I was sure that was going to take longer. I'm sorry, I don't have anything else planned for today."

"Professor Clearton, may we go outside?" asked a Hufflepuff girl.

Professor Clearton smiled. "That's not a bad idea. Let's go."

Within minutes, the entire class was outside. It was a nice day, so other classes were out as well. Rose, Albus, Alana, Sahara, Ben, Luke, Sahara's new boyfriend – Will Macmillion – and I sat underneath a tree and talked. Suddenly, trouble arose.

"Hey, look over there." Albus exclaimed, pointing to a first year a short distance away.

The first year's name was Millie Seasmen, and well… she wasn't quite right in the head. A year older than other people in her year, Millie was once thought to be a squib. She had been proven to have magically abilities since then, yet something still wasn't quite right with her, as she never spoke, not even to the Professors, and she did dangerous and often idiotic things without even thinking about them. This time, she was headed straight for the Whomping Willow.

"Millie, no!" Rose shrieked, leaping to her feet and racing towards the young girl. "You'll get hurt."

Rose reached Millie just in time to push her out of the way and get whacked to the ground herself by one of the willow's long, strong branches.

"Rose!" I yelled, and raced towards my girlfriend, hoping she wasn't seriously hurt.

_(Rose's pov)_

I knew I shouldn't go anywhere near the Whomping Willow, because it was so dangerous. But little, absent-minded Millie wouldn't have been hurt if I hadn't, so as Head Girl, it was my responsibility to save her. As soon as the Whomping Willow's branch hit me, I could hear the crack of one of the bones in my left arm breaking and felt a sharp pain soon afterwards. To make matters worse, the impact of hitting the ground knocked all the wind out of me.

"Rose! Are you alright?" Scorpius asked when he reached me.

"I'm fine." I said, gasping for breath. "I think I broke my arm, though."

Carefully, Scorpius helped me to my feet, and we painfully made our way back to the castle. Once we got to the hospital wing, Scorpius explained what had happened to Madam Pomfrey. The elderly placed me in a hospital bed and measured out a potion that was unusual for the type of situation I was in. "Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey, but I have a broken arm, and that potion is normally used for extremely high fevers. Shouldn't we be using SkelGro?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at the potion and frowned. "I'm sorry, dear, I'm eighty-years-old, and my memory's starting to leave me. I must have grabbed the wrong vile. I'll be right back." Madam Pomfrey disappeared from the room and returned with the SkelGro. "I must say, dear, you seem to have a talent with these things. Have you considered becoming a healer?"

"Yes, actually, I have." I replied, and drank my potion.

"I'm glad to hear it." the Matron said with a smile. "You'd make a fantastic healer one day. Now, I'll let you rest for a few hours before sending releasing you."

With that, Madam Pomfrey left the room.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Scorpius, who was sitting in the chair near the head of my bed?"

"Do what, save Millie from the willow? I just didn't want her to get hurt."

Scorpius smiled. "And that's one of the many reasons why I love you." he said, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled back because, really, it was nothing. I was just following my heart and doing what I felt was right. And that was good enough for me.

**Author's note: Once again, PLEASE review.**

**And just a reminder to answer my poll on my profile if you haven't already. :)**


	32. Chapter 32: Debates and Victory

**Chapter 32: Debates and Victory**

_(Rose's pov)_

The sixth of May, the date our big Defense projects were due came much faster than expected. Scorpius was one of the first people chosen to present. His topic was "Dragons should be trained" Scorpius agreed that they should, and could very easily be trained, and did well with his presentation. I presented not long afterwards, and was extremely nervous the entire time. My topic was "The unforgivable curses are unforgivable for a reason". I agreed that they were. My friends had assured me that I had done well, but I wasn't too sure.

Albus was the last presenter of the day. He waited a moment for the class to quiet down before speaking. "My topic is 'Werewolves are dangerous and should be avoided at all costs'. I disagree with this statement for many reasons, and hope that I can prove my point across to you.

Albus walked slowly back and forth as he talked, careful not to look at one specific person as he did so. "Firstly, werewolves are wrongly misjudged so often. They are shunned by wizards everywhere. It is often hard for them to find a job because of their condition, and they are forced to live poorly. There is no way of know what a werewolf's true personality is if you don't even bother to get to know them.

"Secondly, just because they are affected with lycanthropy doesn't mean a werewolf is necessary a criminal. Young werewolves may not know they are infected at first, and may bite someone on accident. This is often completely accidental, and the werewolf would be horrified to know that they had hurt someone. Also, the main reason werewolves often join forces or turn to the dark arts is because no one else will accept them.

"Finally, some werewolves have been very crucial parts of our history. One example of this was Remus Lupin. Lupin was my father's third-year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and my father says he was the best Defense professor he had ever had. Lupin taught me father many things, including how to successful form a corporal patronus when my dad was just thirteen-years-old. He was also a very valiant man, and participated in the Order of the Phoenix. Remus Lupin was actually killed in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov, but before hand he had valiantly, and helped greatly in eventually winning the battle.

"And that is why werewolves are not dangerous, and there is no need to avoid them. That is the end of my presentation. Thank you for listening, and I hope I have changed your opinions about werewolves for the better."

The class was silent for a moment. It wasn't because Al had done horribly, but because everyone had no idea he was such a good public speaking. If I had ever disagreed with him about werewolves - which, of course, I didn't - I just might be thoroughly convinced otherwise. Suddenly, applause erupted from the class, along with a few cheers and wolf-whistles, causing Albus's worried expression to transform into one of pride.

"Well done, Mr. Potter!" Professor Clearton exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. "Have you ever considered being an attourney for the Department of Magically Law Enforcement?"

"No, sir." Albus replied.

"Well, you definately should look into it. You are a fabulous public speaker."

"Thank you, Professor." Albus said with a wide grin. "I'll be sure to check that out."

It was then that I knew my cousin had finally found his career, and I couldn't have been more happy for him.

_(Scorpius' pov)_

"What team are we?" Albus yelled eunthusiastically.

"Gryffindor!" responded the team.

"Who are we?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Who's going to win the Quidditch house cup?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Who are we destroying today?"

"Ravenclaw!"

It was a beautiful, sunny twenty-one degree day, perfect for playing in the Quidditch house cup against Ravenclaw, and as our captain, it was Al's job to get us pumped for the match, something he was extremely good at.

"Alright, Gryffindors, we just won against Ravenclaw not too long ago, putting us in this position in the first place, so we can do it again. Also, it's Scorp's, Rosie's, and my last year, and we want to leave the pitch for the last time with our heads held high in victory… so don't screw up. Now, let's go out there and pluck those feathers off those eagles."

Everyone laughed as we made our way to the Quidditch pitch. The Potters, starting with James last year and now Albus, always said things like that to end a pep talk. We waited for a few minutes before the voice of Erica Jordan, the commentator, came over the loudspeaker.

"Good afternoon, today's Quidditch match is between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! Also, we are trying something new today and will be playing forty, fifty year-old muggle music. And now, meet the Ravenclaw players!"

The Ravenclaws cheered, and Erica listed off their players without much enthusiasim. "And now, for Gryffindor! First we have our speedy beaters, Thomas Wilson and Peter West. Next, we have our amazing keeper, Scorpius Malfoy!"

With that, I quickly flew out to the pitch and to my stop, before waving to the crowd. Then, I turned back to the pitch's enterance to await the rest of my team.

"And now, for our chasers, three cousins who are all extremely skillful. First, we have Rose Weasley, daughter of the famous Ron and Hermione Weasley and niece of Harry Potter. Rose is also the girlfriend of keeper Scorpius Malfoy, and is an outstanding chaser, so Ravenclaws, watch out. Next, we have Lily Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, and once again, a fabulous chaser. Our third chaser is Roxanne Weasley, who just so happens to be my best friend. Woo! Go Roxy!"

"Alright, that's enough." Pofessor Clearton said. "It's time to move on, Erica."

"Okay, okay… Finally, our seeker and captain, Albus Potter!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Albus flew into the pitch a landed on the ground down below. Madam Hooch told him and the Ravenclaw captain to shake hands, gave the signal, and the match began.

Just as soon as the match began that the music was turned on. The music was loud and fast, but Erica could still be heard over it. I could even catch some of the titles, such as "Crazy Train", "Livin' on a Prayer", "Don't Stop Belivin'", "All Star", "Eye of the Tiger", and others. Merlin, did muggles have strange music.

The match was very quick paced. After about forty-five minutes of playing with a score of 90 to 50 in favor of Gryffindor, Albus caught the snitch. The Gryffindors flew down to the ground and celebrated right then and there. I scooped Rose off her feet and spun her around.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, we mafficked until about eleven o'clock at night. The room was very noisy, but we had put a sound proof charm on the door, so it didn't really matter. Some people were surprised to see the Head Girl and Boy at such a rowdy party, but Rose and I didn't care. Sometime after eleven, Rose fell asleep on one of the couches, and I had to carry her back to our private common room. I carried her all the way there, and she didn't wake up, not even when I set her gently on her bed. As I watched much beautiful girlfriend sigh happily in her sleep, I couldn't help but wish that these days would last forever.

**Author's Note: Twelve reviews last chapter! That's much more like it! Thanks so much! Keep it up, because I could still hold the story hostage, and you don't want that, because as sad as it is, next chapter is the last chapter. :( But that only means that there will be a new story soon! Please review, I am SO close to getting 200 reviews. I need 13 more! Just 13! Come on, I know you can do it! :)**


	33. Chapter 33: Plans for the Future

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Aurora-16, my 200****th**** reviewer. :) And thanks to **_**everyone **_**who reviewed, because you all helped to achieve my goal of 200 reviews. You guys are amazing! :)**

**Well, the bitter-sweet moment is finally here. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Before I begin, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing (in order of reviews):**

**HPNCIVictorious14, DragonQuill6913, Iamnumbernine, Umbitch98, "Sicily", haite, jamesandlilyff, americanathogwarts, Marina918, aniruggs, J-star Black, MandyHarry64 (my cousin, how cool is that :) ), Iceprincess87, LadyShinigami12, Never-ending Magic, Gabrielle Lerman, Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, Aister97, skyla-lilly, whatapileofshit10, Aurora-16, "DarkSideOfTheMoon", Meandyou, Amazingly Brilliant, nottingham12, "me", "anon", FanGirl2010, AshJaz, dracomalfoy5672033, x333sammy333x, Felidaes' Tale, chloecrocker, Vil89Six, lovelikewoe13, nick55, Words of A Feather, "anonymous", SnitchEye24, myhorserockyrocks, starf1ower, JesseCPK, Lavedovanara, "LovelyWords", catherineblythe15, Moni77, Veronique Ruthven, "Lily Luna", Accioglasses98, flutegirl98, "Hayley Goodenough", WonderWomanXo, ****Pipanpadleopsicopolis, and "Kas". Sorry if I missed anyone… I'd feel really bad if I did, because I'm thankful of all of you. :)**

**Wow, that's a lot of reviewers! 55 of them compared to my first fic, which had 9! (well, that was only story 13 chapters, but still…) That's amazing! Took me a long time to copy all of you down, but I didn't mind. :) Maybe I should write them all down in advance, huh…. :)**

**Oh, yeah, and yes, I changed my Pen Name. Why? Because I wanted to. I hope no one gets confused. :)**

**And now, without further ado, the final chapter of "Trust Me"….**

**Chapter 33: Plans for the Future**

_(Albus's pov)_

So this was it. This was our last day at Hogwarts. Scorpius, Ben, Luke, our dorm mate Thomas Simons, and I packed our trunks in silence. None of us could believe we would be leaving Hogwarts, most likely forever in less than twelve hours. We were to be down in the Great Hall by nine o'clock for breakfast, and afterwards we could finish packing. At eleven, seventh-years would once again gather in the Great Hall for yearbook signing. At four, all the parents of the seventh-years would come on the Hogwarts Express for the Graduation Celebration, while all of the other years, except for siblings of seventh-years, would board it to go home. A large feast was served at five, followed by a ball six-thirty to ten-thirty. These were something new that Headmistress Clearton had started when she became Headmistress.

At breakfast that morning, we tried to keep the mood cheerful, but the truth was no one wanted to leave Hogwarts. After breakfast, my friends and I just wanted to spend as much time together as possible before our parents came. It was a beautiful day, so we sat outside, and talked mostly about the good times we've had a Hogwarts over the past seven years.

When the parents arrived, it wasn't hard to find Mum, Dad, James, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione. After all, with Mum's and Uncle Ron's bright red Weasley hair and Dad's jet black hair, how could anyone miss them?

Rose, Hugo, Lily, and I received hugs and kisses from our mothers and squeezes on the shoulders from our fathers before taking a walk through the castle. Rose showed her parents her dorm, and of course, our parents talked about their experiences at Hogwarts. Before long, it was time to go to the feast.

The feast lasted about an hour and half before the ball. Mum and Dad went to talk to the Finnegans, while Alana pulled me onto the dance floor. "I can't believe we're leaving Hogwarts forever in just a few hours." Alana sighed, laying her head on my chest.

"I can't either. Do you know what you're going to do next?"

Alana shook her head. "I can't say for sure. I'm sure I go find something at the Ministry. Maybe a secretary position or something. Whatever I do though, we can still be together, right?"

"Of course we can. I could never be apart from you." I said, meaning every word of it. "I love you too much for that."

"I love you too, Al."

_(Rose's pov)_

I didn't want to leave Hogwarts. Hogwarts was my third home, right after the home I shared with my family and The Burrow. How could I leave this place?

It was, however, wonderful to see my parents again. I had missed them terribly, and I was glad that they were here. During the feast, my family, including the Potters, sat near Alana, Sahara, and their families. Suddenly, Mum asked, "Where's Scorpius?"

"He's over there." I said, pointing two tables down. "His parents wanted to sit next to his Aunt and Uncle and their friends."

"Oh, alright." Mum said, almost disappointed.

After the feast, I went to find Scorpius, and we went out to the dance floor. "We only have four more hours here." I sighed.

"I know." Scorpius replied. "So, what's next?"

I hesitated. "I going to become a healer, I think. And continue to date you, of course. You?"

Scorpius smiled. "I, of course, will continue to date you as well, since it's impossible to stop loving you. Then, I was thinking I'd make the potions healers use. Then I could be close to you."

I smiled back. "That sounds perfect."

"Excuse me, may I talk to you for a moment, Miss Weasley?"

I turn around to see Madame Pomfroy. "Yes?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you were still interested in becoming a healer." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Yes, I am," I replied, slightly confused. "I'm planning on going through training in the fall."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Madame Pomfrey said with a smile. "Because, you see, dear, I'm getting rather old, and my memory's not as good as it used to be. I really should retire, but in order to do that, I would need to have someone I can trust to take my place. I've talked to Headmistress Clearton, and we both would like to ask if you would become my assistant. Then, after a year or two of training you would become Hogwarts' new Matron. We'd pay you, of course…"

"Madame Pomfrey, I… I'd be honored." I gasped. "I can't thank you enough."

Madame Pomfrey only smiled. "It's no problem, dear. Just report to the hospital wing on the twenty-eighth of August, alright?"

I nodded eagerly, and Madame Pomfrey disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, congratulations on your first job, _Madame Weasley_."

"Thank you, _Mr. Malfoy_." I replied.

Scorpius laughed. "Why so formal?"

I shrugged. "You started it." I said, but Scorpius was clearly distracted. "Scorp?"

"Well, what do you know?" Scorpius whispered.

As I glanced over at whatever it was that had distracted Scorpius, I couldn't believe my eyes. My mother and father we're actually _talking _to Scorpius' parents. Who were these imposters? When I looked at Scorpius, I knew he was thinking the same thing. Together, without saying a single word, we decided to investigate.

_(3__rd__ person pov)_

Harry Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember, and most people suspected they would be even beyond death. Merlin, Harry even married into the Weasley family! So it was no surprise that they were seen together at their children's graduation ceremony. However, when Harry and Ginny went to talk to Seamus and Claire Finnegan about their children dating each other, Ron and Hermione didn't have much to add, so Hermione allowed her eyes to wander.

Hermione missed Hogwarts. After all, as a member of the Golden Trio, she had made many good memories at the school. Looking around, Hermione saw her daughter, Rose, and Rose's boyfriend, Scorpius, out on the dance floor. Not far away stood Draco and Astoria Malfoy, who were also watching the young couple dance.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, lightly tapping her husband on the shoulder. "Look at Rose."

Ron looked in the direction of his daughter and couldn't help but smile. "They remind me of us at that age." He said.

"They do." Hermione agreed. "It's sweet, really. And look, there's Draco and Astoria. Let's go say hello."

"Hermione," Ron said, grabbing his wife gently by the arm. "I don't think –"

"- Really, Ron, our children are _dating_. Whether you like it or not, we have to confront the Malfoys at some point."

"Fine." Ron muttered, but he didn't really have a choice, as Hermione was already dragging him through the crowd toward the Malfoys."

"Good Evening, Draco, Astoria. Ron and Hermione Weasley, Rose's parents."

The Malfoys turned towards them. Astoria smiled, but Draco looked slightly uncomfortable. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Astoria Malfoy, Scorpius' mum."

Soon, Hermione and Astoria were involved in conversation, as if they had been best friends forever, leaving Ron and Draco to stand awkwardly around. Finally, Draco spoke. "Kids sure grow up much too quickly don't they, Weasley?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, it seems like little Rosie was just born last week, and now she's already eighteen."

"Oh, look, here they come now." Astoria said suddenly, and both fathers turned to see their children walking towards them.

_(Scorpius' pov)_

I was really surprised to see my parents talking calmly to Ron and Hermione Weasley without arguing at all. In fact, Mum and Hermione seemed to be getting along great when Rose and I arrived.

"Are you two enjoying the ball?" Mum asked, and we both nodded.

"I was just telling Astoria how lucky you are to find someone from your house, like I fell in love with your father."

"Yeah, and I'm just glad she didn't choose a bloody Slytherin." Ron chimed in.

"Watch your tongue, Weasel." Dad hissed.

"I'll say whatever I like, _Ferret_." Ron snapped back.

"Oh, enough already! You two are acting like children!" Hermione snapped, and Mum nodded in agreement.

Our dads shut up after that, and we're quiet for the rest of the night. Sure they weren't going to suddenly become friends after tonight, and Rose and I would be shocked if they ever did, but I didn't mind. I had Rose, and she had me, and that was all that mattered.

El final. La Fin. Am ende. La fine. Or in other words,

**The End**

**Author's note: Just in case you are interested, the languages for "the end" are, in order, Spanish, French, German, and Italian. :) And of course English. **

**Well, that's the end. Thanks for reading! :) My next story will be…**

**Heart of a Dragon! (Coming later this week)**

**Summary: ****Draco's parents want him to marry, so the send him to the Greengrass's for the summer hoping he'll fall in love with Daphne. But what happens when he falls for her younger sister, Astoria, instead?**

**If you wanted me to write that Teddy/Victoire fic, never fear! That will come…. Just not yet. Be on the lookout for it though this summer. :)**

**Until…. I don't know, later this week I guess… :)**

**Adios!**

**HogwartsDreamer113 (formally TwiHarInk113) :)**


End file.
